When Love Is In Charge
by PureandSimple1
Summary: This Story takes place in April of 98. Frank has just fallen off the roof, but there is no such thing as DL-56. Lucy was cured and the antidote thrown out.
1. Default Chapter

When Love is In Charge   
by Katie

Julie is coming back from the cafeteria after getting some coffee while Mary gives Frank a bath. Julie's eyes are red and puffy from crying, and there are dark circles under them from lack of sleep. Julie is walking in a daze. She bumps into Ellen.   
Julie: Oh Dr. Burgess I'm sorry. 

Ellen: That's okay. Julie how is Frank? 

Julie: Not good. His pulse is up, and his breathing is labored. My father doesn't think he is going to make it through the night. Oh Dr. Burgess what am I going to do with out him? I love him with all my heart. I don't think he even knows that I do. 

Julie starts crying again, Ellen hugs her. 

Ellen: I know I know, I'm so sorry Julie. I remember when Sam died I didn't think I'd ever be whole again. But I am and if the worst happens you will be whole again one day too. And Julie I'm sure he knows how much you love him. Its been clear to a lot of people for awhile now, so I see know reason why it wouldn't be clear to him. 

Julie: Really, it's obvious? 

Ellen: It has been for some time. I believe there was even a pool started as to win the two of you would get engaged. 

Julie manages a small snicker at this. 

Ellen: Julie have you gotten any sleep? You know you need your rest so that you can handle what ever happens and so you don't get sick. 

Julie: No I don't want to sleep I want to know what's going on with Frank. I want to know if he starts to go down hill more or starts to improve. I need to be here for him and his family. 

Ellen: Julie you aren't going to be a help to anyone if your exhausted, and or sick. Why don't you go lay down for a bit in the on-call room and I promise I will wake you if there is even the slightest change. 

Julie: Well I am pretty beat, and Mary is with Frank right now. 

Ellen: Well then this is the perfect time. Go lay down and I'll wake you if anything happens. 

Julie: But would Frank sleep if he was in my shoes? 

Ellen: Julie when Greg Cooper was holding you hostage Frank searched endlessly to find you. But he also took care of himself as in eating, sleeping, bathing, so that when he found you he could take care of you and not need to be taken care of himself. 

Julie: Well okay I guess I will. But you promise you'll wake me if there is even the slightest change right? 

Ellen: I swear on Sam's grave I will wake you if anything changes. 

Julie: Okay thanks. 

Julie starts to walk away, Ellen calls after her. 

Ellen: Julie try to hold on to some hope okay, he is still fighting. 

Julie manages a half smile and walks away. She goes into the on-call room and lays down on the bed. She falls asleep at once, and starts dreaming vividly. 

She is in the lab with her father. 

Devlin: I don't have a doubt in my mind that I'd loose him on the table. 

Suddenly she's in the kitchen with Frank. 

Frank: I think your going to be a great surgeon, even better then your old man. 

Suddenly She's in the hall with Ellen. 

Julie: My Father thinks he won't make it through the night. 

Suddenly she's in the basement apartment with Frank. 

Julie: My Father thinks 

Frank: What do you think? 

Suddenly she's back in the lab with her father. 

Devlin: What ever my abilities may be there comes a time when I have to admit I've done all I can for a patient. 

Suddenly She's back in the kitchen with Frank. 

Frank: I think your going to be a great surgeon even better then your old man. 

Suddenly she hears her own voice. 

Julie: That means pace maker. 

Suddenly Franks voice starts swirling around her. 

Frank: Your going to be a great surgeon even better then your old man. What do you think? What do you think? Your going to be a great surgeon even better then your old man. 

Julie suddenly wakes up. She sits straight up her heart is pounding and she is full of energy, she can still hear Franks voice in her ears. She jumps up and runs into the hall. 

Julie: JOE JOE WHERE ARE YOU? JOE COME QUICK HURRY!!! 

Joe and Karen come running from the nurses station. Joe is still a little shaky after misunderstanding a conversation between his mom and Audrey to mean that Frank was gone. 

Joe: Julie what is it? What's going on? 

Chapter 2   
Julie looks at Joe with utter excitement. 

Julie: Joe do you believe in signs? 

Joe: What kind of signs? 

Julie: Joe I just had the most vivid dream. I'm sure Frank was trying to tell me that he can survive the pace maker procedure if I do it. But I want you to assist. 

Karen: Julie all of the medical evidence says he can't. 

Julie: Karen if we do nothing he will die. But if we try this even if it's along shot he could live. Besides he won't fail me and Joe. 

Joe: What happened in this dream anyway? 

Julie: My father kept telling me he didn't think Frank could withstand surgery. Then Franks voice kept saying What do you think? My father was saying that he had done all his abilities could allow him to do for Frank. Then I kept hearing Franks voice saying that I'm going to be a great surgeon and an even better one then my father. 

Joe and Karen look at each other. 

Julie: Joe we have nothing to loose here and everything to gain. All we need is for your mom to sign a consent form, get a pace maker set and we can do it. 

Joe: If I was in there Frank would do what ever it took to save me. He put me through med. school what better way to pay him back then to use those skills to save him. Okay I'm in I'll go get the consent form from Grace. 

Karen: Hold on both of you we are interns, Joe the last time you went against hospital policy you nearly lost your internship. 

Julie: Karen we will go by the book as much as we can okay. That's why we're having Mary sign a consent form. 

Joe: Karen I would gladly give me life to save my brother so risking my career is nothing. 

Julie: I feel the same way what good are my skills if I don't put them to use when those I love are hurt. Besides if Frank is willing to risk his life over and over again for others I should be willing to risk my carrier. 

Karen Looks at both of them with concern. 

Karen: Okay I'm in I'll assist as well. But if we're going to fix Frank's heart lets do it right. I think we should take veins from his leg and use them to strengthen his heart connectors. We can stitch them over and around the accelerator nerves. That along with the pace maker should insure his heart being able to beat for a long long time. 

Joe: Karen that's inspired. 

Julie: Karen that's a great idea! I'm so glad your going to be in there with us. 

Matt has been listening from not far away. 

Matt: I couldn't help over hearing I'd like to help. 

Julie: Matt that would be great! Dr. Quartermaine has always been impressed with the work you do. And she is a heart surgeon. 

Matt: Well Frank's a good man, and it's true we have nothing to loose. May I suggest we treat this as a transplant. In other words put him on a heart lung machine, that way we can work with out the worry of his heart stopping. 

Julie: It sounds good to me. Come on people we don't have a minute to spare lets get moving. 

Joe rushes to Grace and excitedly fills her in and gets a consent form. 

Grace: You can have this form under one condition. 

Joe looks tense. 

Joe: What? 

Grace smiles. 

Grace: That I can help. I'm a good OR nurse and you guys are going to need one. Frank is a good friend and I want to help. 

Joe: Grace we would love to have you in there. As long as you know there is a chance we could all including you loose are jobs. 

Grace: Joe how many times has Frank risked his life for total strangers. He deserves his friends and loved ones to do know less for him. Now get going we need your mom to sign that. I'll go get an OR ready. 

Joe smiles and runs off to find his mom. 

Mary is sitting at Franks bedside praying, when Joe comes charging in. 

Joe: Mom I think we can save Frank. 

Mary looks up at her son with hope. 

Mary: How? 

Julie: Had this very vivid dream in it Frank told her that she could save him. I know it sounds strange mom but lets face it we have nothing to loose and everything to gain. Julie, Karen, Matt, Grace, and myself are going to perform the surgery. We are going to put him on a heart lung machine while we work so we don't have to worry about his heart giving out on us in the middle of our repair work. We are going to take veins from his legs and use them to strengthen the nerves that lead to his heart. We'll do this by tying his veins on and around the nerves leading to his heart. Then we'll put in a pace maker. These steps should allow his heart to beat for a long time. Now mom it is a long shot there are no guarantees here. We're going on what Julie dreamed and our desire to save Frank. But mom if we don't do this he will definitely die. At least with this he'll have a chance even if it is small. All we need from you is your signature on this consent form, and we can get going. 

Mary looks at Joe. 

Mary: Well Frank always believed in trying your best. And if we didn't do this then we wouldn't be doing our best. And I have faith in all of you. Besides your brother would never allow you to fail. 

Mary takes the paper and signs it. 

Chapter 3   
Grace is feverishly getting the OR ready and trying to get the pace maker all set. She bumps into Ellen.   
Grace: Oh I'm sorry Ellen.   
Ellen: You sure are in a big hurry what's going on?   
Grace: Ellen have you ever heard the saying desperate times call for desperate measures?   
Ellen looks at Grace questioningly.   
Ellen: Yes.   
Grace: Well this is one of those times excuse me.   
Grace dashes off. While Ellen goes to find Matt. She finds Matt, Karen, Joe and Julie in the on-call room feverishly going over everything they know about the human heart.   
Ellen: What's going on?   
Just then Joe, and Grace come running in with news.   
Grace: The OR and pace maker are ready.   
Joe: Mom signed the consent form.   
Ellen: A consent form for what?   
Everyone looks at each other.   
Julie: Ellen if you could go back in time and save Sam you would do it right?   
Ellen: yes.   
Julie: Would you try to save him even if it was risky?   
Ellen sighs as she catches on   
Ellen: Yes but.   
Joe: No no buts if we do nothing Frank will die and I'd rather die then allow that to happen. This is his only chance and we're taking it. He would do no less for us.   
Grace: Ellen they do have some training in this. They have planned it out well. And since Mary signed the consent form the hospital is protected. We all know what we are risking here. We all know the odds of success are small. But we all know that Frank would gladly lay down his life for anyone of us with out a question. The least we should be willing to do is lay down are carriers for him.   
Julie: We took an oath to save lives and that's exactly what we're going to do.   
Ellen: Regardless of the outcome, or consequences.   
Julie: Yes.   
Ellen: And there is no way I can stop you.   
They all at the same time say NO!   
Ellen sighs.   
Ellen: Okay, but I have one request since I've been a doctor long then you guys I want to assist as well.   
Everyone looks at each other in amazement.   
Matt: That would be great Dr. Burgess we'd love to have you on board. We are going to treat this like a transplant and put him on a heart lung machine so we don't have to worry about his heart stopping in the middle of surgery. On top of giving him a pace maker we have opted to take veins from his legs and stitch them on and around the nerves leading to his heart. This will give him a chance for a long life.   
Ellen: Well it sounds like you have really thought this out.   
Grace: Okay guys we better get moving are you ready?   
Everyone looks at each other and nods.   
Grace goes to get Frank from his room. On her way she meets up with Audrey.   
Audrey: Off to get Frank for surgery?   
Grace: Uh excuse me?   
Audrey: Mary filled me in and I think it's wonderful. This is the kind of action Steve loved to see doctors take. Grace: Well thank you and when this is all done please tell the interns that are doing this that.   
Audrey smiles.   
Audrey: I'll do you one better then that let me assist.   
Grace: Oh Audrey that would be great but are you sure?   
Audrey: The board wouldn't dare accuse Steve's widow of wrong doing. Consider me a safety net. Grace: Audrey thank you.   
Audrey: No time for thanks now we have to go prep Frank. Lets get moving.   
They race off.   
Julie, Joe, Karen, Matt, and Ellen are scrubbing up.   
Julie hears Franks voice in her head.   
Frank: You are going to be an even better surgeon then your father.   
Julie thinks to herself. I hope you're right.   
Grace, and Audrey bring Frank in and set him up on the table. The interns, and Ellen gasp at seeing her.   
Joe: Audrey what are you doing here?   
Audrey: Mary filled me in and I want to help. I'm also here as insurance the board won't be as quick to criticize something Steve's widow was involved in.   
They all smile at each other.   
Audrey: Well come people lets get moving. Have you chosen who will lead.   
Julie: I'm leading.   
Audrey: Fine then lets start. Julie, Matt, and Ellen get on one side of Frank, While Joe, Karen, and Audrey get on the other. Julie: okay I see Audrey and Grace already have him on the heart lung machine so lets begin. Scalpel 

Chapter 4   
Mary is sitting in the waiting area praying. Devlin comes running up to her.   
Devlin: Did you have sign a consent form for your son to have surgery?!   
Mary: Yes I did my other son Joe along with your daughter and several of their friends are trying to save Franks life as we speak.   
Devlin: Mrs. Scanlon I really wish you hadn't done that. I don't believe you are aware of the odds here.   
Mary: Oh I'm very aware Dr. Devlin. With out surgery there is no hope for my son. With surgery there is still very little hope. But a glimmer is better then nothing, it's a risk I'm willing to take and Frank would want us to take.   
Devlin: But Mrs. Scanlon I doubt that I could even keep him alive through this surgery. How are a bunch of interns and a couple nurses and an ER resident going to be able to keep him alive.   
Mary smiles   
Mary: With love. The people who are working on him hold him very dear. Especially Joe and Julie. The power of love and prayer can be far stronger then any medicine. Besides I have a tun of faith in Joe and you should have more faith in your daughter.   
Devlin: Mrs. Scanlon this has nothing to do with love, or faith. These are medical facts. The trauma your son suffered is terminal why put your self through this when it is destined to fail.   
Mary: Dr. Devlin you do not no that it is going to fail. You are not God. Further more this is not your decision it's mine. The family of a patient has the right to insist on every single thing being tried in an attempt to save their loved one no matter how great the odds. I think you are just worried that he'll live and it will get out that a famous Doctor couldn't save him but a bunch of interns could. You just don't want to be made to look bad. I suggest you take a lesson from my Joe and put the patient first. Now if you will excuse me I'm going to go get some coffee.   
Mary leaves. Devlin watches her go angrily.   
Out side the OR Eve is pacing back and forth, Scott walks up.   
Scott: Hey there cutie what's going on.   
Eve: Oh just standing guard. I can't operate on him like the rest of the interns can thanks to Devlin but I can stay here and stop push Doctors from trying to stop them.   
Scott smiles.   
Scott: Very noble.   
Eve: Yeah well men like Frank don't come along everyday. I know Devlin thinks we should give up. But this is Frank Scanlon we're talking about. I may give him a hard time, but I know gold when I see it and that's what he is. And I also know that you don't let go of gold with out a fight. I just wish I could be in there to.   
Scott: You'll be back working in the OR soon enough I promise.   
Eve: Thanks. So what are you doing here anyway? You're not Checking up on me are you.   
Scott: Well I did want to see how you were holding up. But I also am here because Karen is in there and I want to make sure that she along with the others who are helping have a lawyer at their side if the board chooses to come after them.   
Eve: Do you think they will?   
Scott: Well actually they might not. A consent form was signed and the family of a patient can insist on ever option of treatment being taken. On top of that Audrey Hardy is in there and there is no chance in Hell that the board will go after her. And if they don't go after her they can't go after the others because that would be discrimination. And that's why I'm here to remind the board of that.   
Eve smiles.   
Eve: You know you're looking pretty special your self.   
Inside the OR The repairs have been made and the pace maker is in place. There is one more knot to be tied and then they will try and restart his heart.   
Julie: Matt All the doctors say that your knots are the best. Why don't you do this one.   
Matt: I think you should do it Julie. You've preformed most of this whole thing your self. You're doing great, if I thought there was a problem I'd tell you.   
Joe: Come on Julie have faith in your self.   
Julie suddenly hears Franks voice in her head.   
Frank: You'll be and even better surgeon then your old man.   
Julie takes a deep breath and ties the last knot.   
Julie: Okay now it's time to try and start his heart.   
Julie's heart is pounding in her ears. But she suddenly has a flash of her in a wedding dress. Startled but a little reassured she takes a deep breath and releases the clamps to start his heart. 

Chapter 5   
The room is silent as Julie releases the clamps. Everyone holds their breath. Frank's heart starts beating vigorously.   
Joe: YES!   
Julie: Oh thank God. We did it we really did it!   
Karen: No Julie you did this.   
Matt: She's right you know if you hadn't pushed for us to do this we would never have tried. And you really did do most of the surgery we were more like cheer leaders.   
Joe: Julie you really did do this you should be very proud of your self. Ellen: I don't mean to through cold water on anyone, because it is great that he made it through the procedure. But we still need to sow him back up and we still don't know if his heart is going to work with out the isopropyl drip.   
Julie: Well there is only one way to find out. Let's lower the drip and see what happens.   
Grace lowers it. Everyone stairs at the heart monitor. His heart rate stays steady and strong as dose his blood pressure.   
Joe: HE LIVES!!   
Karen: Joe you can't yell in the OR like that. Audrey: Under the circumstances I think it's fine.   
Eve and Scott who are still standing out side the OR call in.   
Eve: Hey is everything okay in there.   
Scott: Yeah what's going on. Joe: The procedures worked he is coming off the Isopropyl with no problem!   
Eve: That's Great! Way to go guys!   
Karen: Julie deserves most of the credit.   
Julie: Okay guys lets sow him up. As they stitch Grace continues to lower the Isopropyl. By the time they are ready to take him to recovery he is off of it.   
All 6 of them role him to recovery.   
Ellen: So Julie since you did head this whole thing why don't you go and tell Mary the great news.   
Julie: Okay but I really don't want him to be alone. Audrey and Grace at the same time say I'll stay with him. Everyone laughs.   
Julie: Well with two great nurses at his side I guess I can go.   
Joe: I'll come with you.   
Matt: I think we all should go.   
Karen: I can't wait to see the look on Devlin's face.   
Ellen: Now lets be nice.   
They all laugh and in high spirits go to find Mary. Mary is sitting in the waiting area praying. Devlin is sitting near by.   
Joe: Mom it worked it worked! Julie's plan worked. She put veins from Franks leg around the damaged nerves and gave him a pace maker. His heart is beating on its own no more Isopropyl! He's going to live mom, he is going to live!   
Joe turns and looks at Julie   
Joe: Thanks to Julie.   
Mary: Oh my prayers have been answered! Oh Julie thankyou from the bottom of my heart. I can never repay you for this.   
Mary hugs Julie tightly. Julie blushes bright red.   
Julie: Mary I'm as thankful as anyone for Frank making it. I love him so much. But it wasn't just me. Joe, Karen, Matt, Ellen, Grace, and Audrey all helped. With out them it never would have happened. And God definitely played a big part in it. I had this dream and in it Frank was telling me through conversations we've had in the past that I could save him.   
Mary: Well alot of people might have ignored that dream. As far as I'm concerned you are a miracle worker. And I think my son is one lucky guy to have you in his life.   
Julie: Thankyou Mary.   
Devlin starts to say something but is interrupted bye Grace who runs up to them all out of breath.   
Grace: You guys are never going to believe this he is already trying to breath on his own. He is 3 quarters of the way off of the vent already. Julie you are an amazing surgeon. Mary Julie is way to humble to tell you this but she did most of the surgery on her own. We were more there for moral support. We followed orders but she did the big work. You oh the fact that Frank is alive to Julie.   
Devlin: Congratulations Julie it's a great thrill to save a life but you really should go by the book in the future.   
Devlin walks away.   
Joe: Julie don't listen to him he is just embarrassed because he was out done by his own daughter. You saved a life that he had given up on.   
Mary: So when can I see him.   
Julie: I think we should keep him in recovery for a couple more hours just to be safe but then will bring him to ICU and you can see him. Until then why don't you try and get some rest.   
Ellen: Speaking of rest Julie I think you could use some. I promise to wake you if Frank's condition changes at all. But you really do need some rest.   
Mary: Oh I agree Julie Frank would want you to take care of yourself.   
Julie: Well I guess I could use some rest this has been quite a day.   
As Julie walks to the on-call room she hears Franks voice in her ears again.   
Frank: You are an even better surgeon then your old man.   
Julie smiles 

Chapter 6   
Julie is lost in peaceful dreams, when Joe comes in and wakes her.   
Joe: Julie, Julie wake up.   
Julie jumps up alarmed.   
Julie: Oh my God what is it what's happened?!   
Joe: Oh no no Julie everything is fine I didn't mean to scare you I'm sorry. But I just thought you'd like to know that Frank is completely off the vent, His vitals are great, and he is moving around just a little bit. I'm guessing in the next couple of hours he'll be waking up all the way.   
Julie smiles.   
Julie: So it wasn't just a dream. We really did save him.   
Joe: No Julie you really did save him. And I can never repay you for that.   
They hug.   
Julie: Well I guess we should move him from recovery up to ICU now.   
Joe: Sounds good to me.   
They leave.   
Karen, Eve, and Scott are talking in the lounge.   
Scott: That was some fancy work you did there.   
Karen: Well Julie did most of it.   
Eve: But they couldn't have done it with out you Karen. You are the one who had the idea of taking veins from his leg and using them to strengthen the nerves leading to his heart.   
Karen: Well I just did what I could. Julie is the one who pushed to go in. And she did most of the work in there. We were more of a cheering squad then anything. I mean don't get me wrong we all did are parts but Julie did most of the actual procedures. I just hope we don't loose are jobs over this.   
Scott smiles.   
Scott: Well I have some good news on that front. I just talked to Lee and because of the consent form as well as because of Audrey helping the board isn't going to do a thing. You guys managed to tie up there hands real well. Next time you see Audrey be sure to thank her. If she hadn't of been involved the board would have probably still tried to come after you guys.   
Eve: Even with a consent form?   
Scott: Doctors don't like being out done bye less experienced Doctors. And that is exactly what happened here tonight. Every other Dr. believed there was no hope for Frank. But you guys saved him. That makes them look real bad. Especially since they know that Mary could sue them for malpractice.   
Mary waits out side Franks room as Joe and Julie get him set up. Grace comes in.   
Grace: Hey what are you trying to do take my job.   
She laughs.   
Julie: Sorry Grace but this is our special patient. Joe: This really is a miracle. Grace: A miracle made possible by love if you ask me.   
Mary pops her head in.   
Mary: Can I come in now!   
They all laugh.   
Joe: Yes mom.   
Mary walks over to Frank.   
Mary: Hello Frankie sunshine.   
Frank clears his throat a little.   
Julie: Frank are you awake?   
Joe: Frank open your eyes.   
Julie: Please Frank.   
Franks eyes flutter open.   
Matt is in the on-call room when Ellen comes in.   
Ellen: Dr. Harmon I've been looking for you. I was very impressed with your work in the OR tonight. Putting Frank on that heart lung machine probably made all the difference. And your guidance to Julie through the procedures showed real talent. I'm recommending you to be in charge of the new interns next year. I think you'll be great at it.   
Matt: Thankyou Dr. Burgess. But I was just doing my job.   
Ellen: You are a gifted surgeon and don't ever forget it.   
Ellen smiles at him with a twinkle in her eye and leaves. Matt smiles to himself. Matt: Ellen I'm going to win you yet aren't I.   
Gail is on her way to see Lark who is still in isolation. She opens the door and screams. Lark has hung herself with a sheet. 

Chapter 7   
Frank looks around the room taking in his surroundings as he wakes up more.   
Julie: Frank can you here me?   
Joe: Frank say something.   
Mary: Frank how do you feel?   
Frank: What happened? Where am I? Why do I feel like I was just tackled by a line backer? Did Lark get down of the roof alright? Is she okay? Why do you guys look so tired? Julie have you been crying? What's wrong honey? Joe, Mom why are you guys crying? What's with the heart monitor?   
Julie: Frank you got Lark to safety and she's fine. She doesn't have a scratch on her. But right as you got her to safety the ledge gave way under your feet and you fell from the roof. There was a bag set up to by the fire department and you caught the edge of it. But it didn't absorb the full impact. The nerves leading to your heart were badly damaged. Your heart could beat with out an isopropyl drip. All of your vitals signs were slowing down. The other Doctors here were confident that you wouldn't make it through the night. A priest even came and gave you the last rights. But a miracle has happened and you're going to be fine.   
Frank: Oh my God, I almost died!   
Mary: We thought we'd lost you Frank.   
Joe: I have never been so scared in all my life.   
Julie: I couldn't begin to imagine how I was going to live with out you.   
Frank: Well I'm here now.   
Joe: Thanks to Julie.   
Julie: Joe please.   
Mary: Will you listen to this modest lady. Frank it wasn't just a miracle it was Julie she saved you.   
Joe: Frank Julie had this idea that if she could get a pacemaker in place that you would live. What ended up happening is that Karen, Matt, Ellen, Grace, Audrey, and Myself aided Julie as she got you on a heart lung machine, took veins from your legs and used them to strengthen your damaged heart nerves, and put in a pace maker. We helped but she really did most of it. If it wasn't for Julie you would be dead.   
Frank looks at Julie.   
Frank: I don't know what to say. Julie thankyou I can never repay you for this. But I can't say I'm totally surprised I mean it's a known fact that Julie holds my heart in the palm of her hand.   
Everyone laughs.   
Julie: Just live to be 100 and you will have paid me back.   
Frank: I'll do my best.   
They kiss.   
Karen comes running in.   
Karen: Frank I'm so glad to see you're awake how do you feel? Frank: Like I've just been tackled by ten line backers. But other then that I'm doing good.   
Karen: I guess you know about what Julie did.   
Frank: Sure do she is my hero.   
Karen: You know Frank I couldn't help but think of this before. If you hadn't of forgiven Julie for lying about her name when she came to Port Charles, and gotten her to Surgical rotation on time well you'd probably be dead right now.   
Frank: Well thank God I came to my senses. But even if I hadn't of forgiven her I would still have helped her get there on time that's just the way I am.   
Joe: That's true.   
Julie: Well I would have done my best no matter what. But If he hadn't have gotten me here on time I might not be able to operate yet. And if we weren't together I'm not sure I would have put my career on the line.   
Frank smiles.   
Frank: So in other words forgiving you was a good move on my part.   
Julie: I'd say so.   
They all laugh.   
Karen: Oh my Dad told me to tell you that he has spoken with Lee and because we had a consent form and because Audrey helped the boards hands are tied. They aren't going to do anything to us.   
Mary: That's great.   
Joe: Hey it was war right.   
They laugh.   
Gail comes in.   
Mary: oh hello Gail.   
Frank: Hey Gail how is Lark?   
Gail: I'm afraid I have some terrible news. Lark is dead she hung herself with a bed sheet.   
Everyone gasps.   
Frank: I guess I didn't help her after all. Frank buries his face in his hands. Julie hugs him.   
Julie: Frank you did everything you could for her it's not your fault.   
Joe: She was just a messed up kid that was to messed up for you to help.   
Mary: You did your best Frank and that's all that counts.   
Karen: You can't save the whole world Frank.   
Frank: I know I just wish I could have saved her. She had so much potential.   
Julie: Wish I had taken her seriously. I was so sure that the whole suicide thing was just an act. Maybe I could have helped her.   
Karen: I think she may have been beyond anyone's help Julie.   
Gail: It is a tragedy but there is no point in placing blame. It really is no ones fault.   
Joe: Hey guys how about if we let Frank get some sleep.   
Mary: I'm not going anywhere.   
Julie: Mary can stay everyone else out.   
Once everyone has gone Mary sits at Franks side.   
Mary: I'm so glad you are alive. I don't know what I would have done if you had died. You are what holds this family together.   
Frank: I'm not going anywhere mom and you can thank Julie for that.   
Mary: Speaking of Julie Frank I never thought I'd say this about anyone you or your brother dated but she is perfect for you. Frank I couldn't of picked a better women for you myself. She is the female equivalent of you and I'm so happy that you have found her.   
Frank: That makes two of us. I love her more then words can say.   
Mary: Have you told her? Frank: Not in so many words but I'm going to. Life is to short not to. When you find the perfect one you have to go out and grab them before they get away. Julie is a dream come true and I'm never letting her get away.   
Frank drifts off to sleep.   
In the on-call room Julie is sleeping when suddenly a dream begins.   
She is 14 and is walking down and endless hallway. She is scared, she opens her brothers door in time to see him shoot himself she screams. Suddenly she's a little girl lying in her bed. She is scared beyond words she can here the door opening and foot steps coming towards her.   
She tries to pretend to be asleep.   
Julie awakes in a cold sweat her heart is pounding. 

Julie tosses and turns trying to sleep but she can't get that dream out of her mind. Who was the little girl and why was she so scared. Finally She falls back to sleep. This time the dream is more vivid She sees the little girl more clearly now and realizes it's her. She is in a bath tub and someone is standing over her. She is crying and she is scared. Julie awakes again. Not able to sleep she goes to check on Frank. She comes into his room he is asleep. Julie walks over and takes his hand in hers and sits quietly watching him sleep. Franks eyes flutter open.   
Frank: Hi beautiful.   
Julie smiles.   
Julie: Hi yourself. Frank there is something I want to talk to you about.   
Frank: Julie I need to talk to you to. May I go first it's really important.   
Julie: Okay.   
Frank: Julie I have been lying here thinking about how close to death I came. And it has made me realize some things. Life is way to short and uncertain to put things off. Julie I love you with all of my heart and all of my soul. You are everything to me. I have waited my whole life to find someone like you. You are my dream girl. I know we made a deal not to get to serious but Julie I love you to much to hold that deal any longer. The truth is that I was in love with you when we made that stupid deal. I had already been for some time. But I was afraid that if I told you I would loose you. Julie me loving you doesn't have to affect your career. I would never let my self hurt you or anything that was important to you. You are my dream girl and I want you with me always. The truth is I lied when I said I wasn't looking to settle down the only reason I said that is I was afraid I was going to loose you altogether if I said how I really felt.   
Julie is crying.   
Julie: Oh Frank I love you to that's what I wanted to tell you. I was in love with you when we made that deal I was just to scared to admit it. Frank I want to be with you to. When I thought I'd lost you I realized that I was a fool for putting my career above our love. I want us to be together forever Frank. I love you and I need you.   
Frank pulls Julie close to him and they kiss. 

Karen is working at the nurses station when Joe comes up behind her with roses. He puts them in front of her and hugs her from behind.   
Joe: For the girl I adore.   
Karen breathes in the flowers and turns and kisses Joe passionately. Karen: They are beautiful thank you. Joe: No thank you. You helped save Franks life and he is the most important person in my life. He has been for my whole life. Karen you helped alot and I'll never forget that.   
They kiss. 

Ellen sits in her office looking at a picture of Sam. Ellen: Well Sam we had a miracle here tonight. A miracle of love. A man didn't die because his true love wouldn't give up. Oh Sam why did you have to leave me.   
Tears run down Ellen's cheeks suddenly she feels a hand on her shoulder. Ellen looks up and sees Sam looking back at her with love.   
Sam: I'm here Ellen I always have been and I always will be.   
Ellen rubs her eyes.   
Ellen: Am I dreaming?   
Sam: No honey I'm here. I am here because I have a message for you. It's time for you to move on.   
Ellen: What do you mean move on. I don't want to.   
Sam looks sadly at Ellen.   
Sam: Ellen nothing, and no one can take away what we've had. Our love is an eternal flame. The memories will always live with in you no matter what. But you are alive and need to live. Right now you aren't. Ellen there is more to life then work. You must fill your life with love and laughter. That is what life is about. It's time for you to move on. You can be happy again, you can love again. All you have to do is reach out for it. Ellen the best way you can honor my memory is to be happy, because that is all I ever wanted for you. It is time to let go and let love back in your life.   
Ellen is crying. Sam wraps his arms around her.   
Ellen: I don't want to say goodbye.   
Sam: You're not saying good bye to me Ellen, you're just saying goodbye to the pain. Please Ellen let go and let others in. It's has been way to long.   
Ellen: I'll never forget the happiness you brought me Sam.   
Sam: And I will never be far from you, but you need to let new happiness in.   
Sam kisses her and then he is gone. Just then there is a nock at her office door. Ellen wipes her face.   
Ellen: Come in.   
Matt rolls in. 

Chapter 9   
Matt comes in and sees Ellen's sad looking face.   
Matt: Dr. Burgess is everything alright?   
Ellen smiles at her concerned friend.   
Ellen: I'm fine just very tired. Did you need something?   
Matt: Well it's almost breakfast time and since we're both off now I thought you might let me treat you to breakfast. As a way of thanking you for not stopping us last night when we saved Frank. I know you had your misgivings about it.   
Ellen starts to say no but then thinks about Sam's words to her.   
Ellen: Some breakfast dose sound good. But we'll both pay after all I did help. Besides I was simply worried about your careers. The idea as a whole was great.   
Matt smiles at this sudden change in her attitude.   
Matt: Okay let's go.   
Ellen: Give me a minute and I'll meet you by the nurses station.   
Matt: Sure.   
Matt leaves. Ellen pick up the picture of Sam kisses it and places it in a drawer.   
Ellen: Goodbye Sam I will never forget you.   
Ellen then leaves. 

At the fire house Eve and Scott are lying in bed snuggled in each other's arms.   
Eve: Oh I wish we could stay here forever.   
Scott: Well we could but I think we'd loose your case for sure if we did. Eve: You know I' feeling kind of bad about bringing that surprise witness today what if Julie finds out she has had so much to deal with.   
Scott: Well at least Frank is around for her. But what is this concern for her anyway I thought you weren't good friends?   
Eve: Well were not best friends or anything like that. But I don't like hurting people. If they deserve it like Devlin dose or Rex did that is one thing but Julie really doesn't deserve it. Especially not right now.   
Scott: Well I will do everything I can to keep it as quiet as I can.   
He pulls Eve close and they kiss tenderly. 

Joe sees Julie getting on the elevator.   
Joe: Julie how is Frank?   
Julie smiles.   
Julie: Great. He is back to his old self. Frank woke up this morning took one look at me and ordered me to go home take a nap, a shower, change my close, and eat something healthy.   
Joe: He really loves you.   
Julie smiles   
Julie: I know and I love him to. He is everything to me.   
Julie gets on the elevator, and Joe goes to see Frank. 

Frank is lying in bed awake when Joe comes in.   
Joe: Hey there thought you could use some company.   
Frank: Sure come on in.   
Joe stairs at Frank and tears come to his eyes. Last night Frank living seemed so out of the question and now here he is.   
Frank: Joe what's wrong?   
Joe: Now nothing last night everything. Frank I have never in my life been as scared as I was last night. The thought of you not being around makes me sick, and sad beyond words.   
Frank looks with compassion at his little brother.   
Frank: Joe It's okay there is nothing to be scared of now I'm alright. Remember when you were little and you'd have those bad dreams. The next morning you'd always think they were hiding behind every corner. Remember what I told you they are gone and they can't touch you now. Last night was sort of like that. The danger is gone Joe it's morning and the nightmare is done.   
Joe nods. Joe: Frank it made me realize some things and I want to tell them to you.   
Frank: Okay. Joe: Frank all of my life you have taken care of me, helped me, taught me, encouraged me, supported me, defended me, and even disciplined me when I needed it. I know this is going to sound weird but last night I didn't feel like I was in danger of losing my brother I felt like I was in danger of losing my Dad.   
Joe stairs at the floor.   
Frank: Joe come here.   
Joe sits on Franks bed, Frank takes his hand.   
Frank: Joe I never told you this or anyone this for that matter. But since you brought it up I might as well. From the day Mom and Dad brought you home I have been taking care of you. If mom was out and you started crying I took care of you not Dad. I helped Mom potty train you not Dad. I taught you to ride a bike, play ball, and a hundred other things that Dad's usually do. I helped you with home work, I helped you see right from wrong. I got you off on your first date and got you through your first broken heart. I taught you to drive, studied for college with you and a thousand other things I could mention. The point is that everyday when I was taking care of you, I saw Dad not siblings doing what I was doing. My whole life I was doing what my friends Dad's were doing. Every memory or experience a Dad could talk of I can speak of to. And because of that I got real jealous at times. Because I started to feel that I was the one you should be giving father's day cards to. I've always believed that anyone can be a father it's a genetic thing. But the only way you can call yourself a Dad is if you are there and take care of love and help raise your kid. Joe the fact is I have rarely if ever seen you as my brother. Right or wrong I love you and am proud of you as a father loves and is proud of his son and I probably always will.   
Joe: I love you as a Dad to Frank.   
They hug. 

Chapter 10   
Matt and Ellen go over to the Recovery room and sit. Mike comes over. 

Mike: Good morning Matt, Hello Dr. Burgess. What can I get for you? 

Matt: Some fruit and cottage cheese would be great oh and a cup of decaf. 

Ellen: I'll have some scrambled eggs, toast, and sausage. Oh and a cup of regular coffee. 

Mike: Coming right up. 

Ellen: Oh Mike by the way you can call me Ellen. 

Mike smiles a bit surprised. 

Mike: Okay. 

Mike walks away. 

Matt: Thanks for having breakfast with me. 

Ellen: Thank you for asking me. I really do need to get out more. 

Matt looks at Ellen with interest. 

Matt: Something is different about you, what's up? 

Ellen: Oh I guess you could say that I'm just looking at things a little differently this morning. 

Matt: Because of what happened with Frank? 

Ellen: Partly that. So what are you doing on your day off. 

Matt smiles. 

Matt: Are you changing the subject? 

Ellen: Yes I am. 

Matt: Okay then. I'm planning on sleeping some but I want to work a little on my poetry. 

Ellen: You write poetry I didn't know That. 

Matt smiles. 

Matt: There is alot about me you don't know. 

Ellen: Now why dose that not surprise me. 

They laugh. Mike comes over with the food. 

Mike: Here you go. Oh Matt I wanted to ask you how is Frank? 

Matt: Well he was pretty critical but thanks to Julie he's going to be just fine. 

Mike: Ahh the power of love. I'm glad he's the kind of person we need more of in this mixed up world. 

Matt: definitely. 

Mike leaves. 

Ellen: You know I have to say I always thought going by the book was best but after last night I'm really rethinking that. 

Matt: Well sometimes it is good to follow the rules. But since nothing in life is always by the book your choices can't always be by the book. I mean if my family went by the book I wouldn't be in a wheel chair and my brother wouldn't be dead. If life went by the book children wouldn't die before there parents, couples wouldn't betray each other so many things wouldn't happen. But because those things do happen we can't function as if they don't. 

Ellen: I'm starting to realize that. 

Matt: I guess you know the board isn't doing to do a thing to us. 

Ellen: I know thank to Audrey. 

Matt: Do you really think the board would have come after us if Audrey hadn't been in there even though we had a consent form. 

Ellen sighs. 

Ellen: Unfortunately yes. The board lives by the book, and regardless of the outcome they don't like doctors who don't. Look at what happened to Joe when he saved Audrey. 

Matt: That really is a shame so many more people could be saved if doctors would be willing to stray from the book sometimes. Audrey and Frank are perfect examples of that. 

Ellen: Before Steve Hardy died the hospital was like that. Doctors did what ever it took. But when he died so did that idea that by the book medicine wasn't always the way to go. The hospital became like every other one. I think that's one of the reasons Audrey wanted to help so bad. It made her feel like Steve's work wasn't all for nothing. She hates what has happened and alot of people know it but there is nothing she can do. 

Matt: That really is sad. 

Ellen: Yes it is. 

********* 

Scott and Eve arrive at the hospital for the hearing. 

Scott: So you ready to get your job back? 

Eve: Definitely! But do you think I will? 

Scott: With are surprise witness I don't see why you wouldn't. She is are ace in the whole when it comes to proving that he sexually harassed you. 

Eve: How much time do we have before the hearing? 

Scott: About a half an hour. 

Eve: Good because I want to go check on Frank. 

Scott smiles. 

Scott: Okay but don't treat him just check on him. 

Eve pretends to solute. 

Eve: Yes sir! 

********* 

Eve goes on down the hall to Franks room. 

Joe is sitting on Franks bed. 

Frank: So dose this mean I get a fathers day card this year? 

Frank smiles half kidding. 

Joe: Maybe. 

Frank grabs his chest pretending that he is hurt. 

Frank: After all I've done for you and this is the thanks I get. 

They both laugh. 

Frank: Joe listen since we've finely been brave enough to be honest about are relationship let me pay you a fathers complement. I am proud beyond word of you Joe. You are a good, smart, decent, honorable, and fair man. You are a true success and I can't imagine being more proud of you if you really were my own son. I love you Joe and I am proud of the man you are. 

Joe is practically crying at this point. 

Joe: I love you to Frank and if I am a success it's only because of you. You have made me who I am and I am proud to be your almost son. 

They hug. 

Frank: Okay enough of this. Have you eaten or slept at all? 

Joe: No I was to worried. 

Frank: Well there is nothing for you to worry about now I'm fine, and you aren't going to be any good to anyone if you are dead on your feet. Go home take a shower and a nap put some clean clothes on and eat. That is an order Joseph. 

Joe smiles. 

Joe: Well sleep dose sound good. 

Frank: Then go, you need to take care of yourself. Remember what I told you when you were in med. school and you kept trying to go non stop. What did I say. 

Joe: Those who don't take care of themselves will not be able to take care of anyone else. A good doctor knows that to take care of others he most take care of himself. 

Frank: Well. 

Joe laughs. 

Joe: I'm going I'm going. 

They hug and Joe leaves. 

******** 

Eve knocks on the door and peeks her head in. 

Eve: Hey can I come in. 

Frank: Sure come on in. 

Eve: I just wanted to see how you were doing. 

Frank: Well I feel like a linebacker sat on me and I'm upset about Lark but other then that I'm doing pretty good. 

Eve: I heard about Lark I'm sorry Frank I know you wanted to help her. But believe it or not there are some people even you can't reach. 

Frank: Thanks I know but it is still hard, I really thought thing might be looking up and then this whole thing with Jake happened. 

Eve: I know. 

Frank: So what are you up to? 

Eve: My hearing is today. 

Frank: Oh that's right. I hope you win, it was so wrong of him to get you fired. 

Eve: Thanks me to, I really miss working here. Well I should be going. 

Frank: Good luck thanks for dropping by. 

Eve: You're welcome. 

She leaves, and Frank drifts off to sleep. 

********* 

At the house Julie has showered and changed into her nightgown Mary having heard that Julie came home has made huge meal for her. She and Mary are sitting at the kitchen table eating together. 

Julie: Mary you really didn't have to do this. 

Mary: For the love of my sons life, as well as the person who saved that life I most certainly did. 

Julie: Mary really you didn't I just did what I had to do and I had a lot of help. Besides the benefits of him being alive are just as great for me. Frank being alive and well is thanks enough for me. 

Mary shakes her head. 

Mary: Such a modest, sweet, wonderful lady you are. 

Julie: Mary please you are making me blush. 

Mary: Well I have to get going I'm supposed to be on duty in an hour. But before I leave promise me after you finish up your meal you will go down stairs and sleep. You need it to be at your best. 

Julie: I promise Mary believe me sleep is definitely on my agenda. But Mary please if Franks condition changes in the least. 

Mary: I will page you 911. 

Julie smiles. 

Julie: Thanks Mary. 

Mary: No thank you. 

Mary hugs Julie and leaves. 

Julie finishes up, cleans up the kitchen a little and goes to bed. As she sleeps she dreams again. She is a small little girl in her bed and she is scared. She can here footsteps coming towards her door, her heart is racing the door knob turns and her Dad walks in she starts to cry. He tells her to be quite. He locks her door behind him and comes over to her and pulls her covers that she is clutching off. He then starts touching her all over she starts to cry and he hits her across the face and tells her to shut up. 

Julie suddenly wakes up screaming. Joe who was having a bite to eat in the kitchen and heard her comes running. 

Chapter 11   
Julie's hysterical screams bring Joe running from the kitchen into her basement apartment. 

Joe: Julie what's wrong what is it? 

Joe sits on her bed and takes her hands which are shaking. 

Joe: Julie it's alright everything is okay. 

Julie: Oh Joe I'm sorry I didn't mean to bother you I just had a bad dream. 

Joe: Hey that's alright we're practically family you can call on me when ever you like. Besides it most have been one heck of a bad dream I could here you all the way upstairs. What was it about? 

Julie thinks about the dream and shivers. She doesn't know if it was a real memory or just her imagination. 

Julie: It was strange I'm not really sure I understood the dream myself. 

Joe: Maybe talking about it would help you understand it. 

Julie: I keep having this dream so maybe it would but I really don't know where to start. Joe it's a very uncomfortable and embarrassing, and shameful dream. I hate it, it makes me feel so dirt. 

Joe looks at Julie's tormented face and here's the shame in her voice. He has a flash of the night Karen told him about the abuse she suffered at the hands of her mother's boyfriend Ray. He takes a deep breath. 

Joe: Julie you know if you want to confide something to me you can, or maybe to Karen? Would you like me to call her? 

Julie half smiles. 

Julie: It's all very hazy. I'm thirsty. 

Joe: I'll get you some water. 

Joe returns with the water all the time is rage is growing as he suspects more and more that what happened to his Karen happened to Julie as well. 

Julie: Thanks for the water. Joe I really don't feel comfortable talking to you about alot of this so lets just say that in the dream I am hurt. Can we leave it at that for now. 

Joe: Sure Julie but if you want to talk I'm here. 

Julie: Thanks Joe. 

Julie tries to go back to sleep. Joe starts to go upstairs but then a voice inside him says that Frank would want him to stay near Julie so he lies on on her couch and goes to sleep. 

At the hospital the hearing is underway. Everyone has testified when Scott suddenly stands up. 

Scott: We have a surprise witness. 

In walks a tall blond. 

Alison: Hello my name is Alison. I used to date Bennett Devlin. 

Devlin: I object! 

Boardman: Sit down Devlin. 

Scott: Can you tell us about that Alison. 

Alison: I was seeing someone else at the time but Bennett didn't care and I liked the attention. I should have cared but I didn't. Anyway when I broke it off Devlin tried to ruin my life. He got me kicked out of school and emptied my savings. 

Scott: How old were you at the time. 

Alison: 19 I was dating his son at the time but he didn't care. When his son found out he killed himself. 

There is a collective gasp. 

Boardman: We will have a short break while the board makes there decision. 

Everyone gets up. Outside Scott and Eve talk. 

Eve: So what do you think? 

Scott: I think we're about to win. 

Eve: I'm glad Julie isn't here. 

Scott: She'll probably hear about it anyway. 

Eve: You're probably right. 

Matt and Ellen have finished eating. 

Matt: May I give you a ride home? 

Ellen starts to say no but then reconsiders. 

Ellen: Yes that would be nice. 

Matt smiles happily. On the way home they talk some more. 

Matt: So do you think we could do this again sometime? 

Ellen: Possibly. Do you like red beans and rice? 

Matt: Yes why? 

Ellen: Well maybe I could make you dinner on are next night off to thank you for this breakfast. 

Matt: That would be nice. But I'm not free until next Saturday. 

Ellen: That's my first night off to would you like to do it then? 

Matt: Sure. 

Matt pulls up in front of Ellen's apartment. 

Ellen: Thanks for breakfast and the ride. 

Matt: Thank you for coming. 

Matt watches her go inside then turns on the radio and sings all the way home. 

Back at the hospital the board has reached a decision. 

Boardman: We have found that there is an overwhelming amount of evidence to suggest that Eve was a victim of sexual discrimination. We are there for immediately rehiring her and paying her back pay for time lost. We are also ordering Dr. Devlin to stay away from Dr. Lambert and to take sensitivity classes. 

Devlin: This is an outrage! 

Boardman: You will do this or you will not work here anymore! 

Devlin: Fine! I have patients. 

Devlin storms out. 

Boardman: Dr. Lambert are most sincerest apologies welcome back, you may start back at 9am tomorrow. 

Eve: Thank you thank you so much. 

Eve an Scott leave happily. 

Eve: We won we won! 

Scott: Well of course we did. 

Eve: And I oh it all to you my hero. 

Scott wraps her in his arms. 

Scott: Should we discuss my fee. 

Eve: We could do that or we could go back to your place and play doctor. 

Scott: Well since that is my fee I think that will be just fine. 

They head off. 

Chapter 12   
It has been a week since Julie saved Frank. Today he is coming home from the hospital and Julie has planned a romantic dinner to celebrate. She is very tired though because the nightmares have been going on all week. Joe has spent nearly ever night on her couch. He knows she hasn't asked him to but, if the situation was reversed he knows Frank would be there for Karen. Before Frank leaves the hospital Joe comes in to talk to him. 

Joe: So how do you feel? 

Frank: Glad to be going home. 

Joe: Dose anything hurt? Do you feel week? 

Frank smiles. 

Frank: Joe I really feel fine. No I'm not going to run a ten K race or anything but over all I feel good. 

Joe: You're taking some time off work right? 

Frank: Yes I'm going to be a bum for the next week, are you happy now. 

Frank says this laughing with a smile. 

Joe smiles. 

Joe: Just as long as you take care of yourself. 

Frank: Well I think between you, Julie, and Mom I'm not going to have much of a choice. 

Joe: Speaking of Julie, I think something is up with her but I'm not sure what. I mean it may just be all the stress that she's under but she has been having nightmares ever since your fall. 

Frank looks at Joe with concern. 

Frank: Did she tell you what they were about? 

Joe: She doesn't seem to ever want to talk about them. The only reason I know they're happening is because the morning after she saved you when I went home, I heard her screaming while I was in the kitchen. I've been spending alot of time sleeping on her couch since I know you would do the same for Karen. 

Frank: Thanks for staying close to her. But has she said anything about them? 

Joe: That it has to do with some sort of bad memory, that is frightening, and makes her feel ashamed and dirty, and she doesn't want to talk about it with me. 

Frank: Well hopefully she'll talk to me about it. You don't think someone hurt her do you? 

Joe: I'd hate to think someone had, but Frank when she had that night mare the morning after she saved you and I came running. The way she was screaming and what she was saying along with her over all appearance well. 

Frank: Well what Joe?! 

Joe: Well it reminded me of how Karen was right before she revealed to me what Ray had done to her when she was a kid. I hope I'm wrong Frank but I have this sickening feeling that I'm not. 

Mary walks in. 

Mary: Hey guys. 

She sees the deep concern, anger, and sick look on Franks face. 

Mary: Frank what is it? 

Frank: Mom have you noticed anything different about Julie's behavior? 

Mary: Joe told you about the dreams didn't he. 

Frank: You know? 

Mary: Only since this morning. Well I've noticed Julie's been looking tired but I didn't know why until Joe told me today about the dreams. He wanted to know if he should tell you. I thought it was best if he did. 

Frank: I'm glad he did. Guys I know you both wanted to be at the house tonight but in light of all of this I think I should be alone with Julie so if she wants to talk she can. 

Mary: No problem, I love Julie as is she was my own so you go write ahead and take good care of her. 

Joe: I'll stay over at Karen's. 

Mary: Joe you could stay at my place. 

Joe: Mom I'm staying at Karen's please lets not get into this now. 

Mary: Fine. 

Joe: So maybe dinner tomorrow night? 

Frank: We'll see how Julie is and then I'll decide. 

Julie comes in. 

Julie: Ready to go? 

Frank walks over and hugs her. 

Frank: Yep and we are going to have the house to ourselves. Joe is staying at Karen's and Mom has stuff to take care of. 

Julie looks at Frank questioningly. 

Frank: I want us to be alone tonight. We can go out with my family tomorrow night. Tonight I think it should just be the two of us. 

Julie: Well okay I can't complain about having you all to myself that's for sure. Mary Joe are you two alright with this? 

Mary: Honey I want my son happy and he wants to be with you of course I'm alright with it. 

Joe: I'd certainly want to be alone with Karen how could I deny my brother the right to be with his true love. 

Mary: I don't see how you can refer to Karen as your true love. 

Joe: Because she is Mom. 

Frank: Enough both of you stop it. Joe are you going to be spending all day tomorrow with Karen? 

An understood look passes between the brothers. 

Joe: Yep she's off tomorrow. 

Frank: Good, well I'll see the two of you probably tomorrow night. Julie are you ready to go? 

Julie: I'm ready. 

They leave. Joe goes looking for Karen. He finds her at the nurses station. 

Joe: Karen I've been looking for you. 

Karen: Well you've found me. Isn't Frank going home today? 

Joe: Yeah Frank and Julie just went home. 

Karen: Aren't all of you having dinner together? 

Joe: Karen I need to talk to you in private. 

Karen: Okay. 

They go over to the waiting area to talk. 

Karen: What's wrong? 

Joe: For the last week Julie has been having really bad nightmares. I mean ones where she wakes up screaming loud enough to wake the dead and she is shaking and crying. She won't talk much about them. All I know for sure is that it has to do with a bad memory from her past and that is makes her feel scared, ashamed, and dirty. 

Karen: Oh My God! You think she was. 

Joe: That she may have been abused. Unfortunately I have a sickening feeling that she was. 

Karen: Dose Frank know? 

Joe: I just told him about the dreams. He asked that Mom and I leave him alone with Julie for the next 24 hours so he can see if she can tell him what is wrong. 

Karen: Well ofcourse you can stay at my place. Dose Frank want me to talk to Julie? 

Joe: Not yet because she hasn't really told us anything and we're all hoping that we're just crazy. But if she was he definitely wants your help. 

Karen: Well ofcourse I'll be there for her she is one of my best friends. Oh Joe I hope this isn't true, I wouldn't wish this on my worst enemy. 

Karen starts to cry, Joe hugs her tightly. 

Joe: I know I know. 

Ellen is rushing around her apartment making dinner and straightening things up. Matt will be here soon. The phone rings Ellen snatches it up. 

Ellen: Hello? 

Alice: Hi sweetie. 

Ellen: Hi mother. 

Alice: Ellen is everything alright you sound stressed. 

Ellen: Matt's coming over for dinner. 

Alice: Well that's wonderful he is such a nice guy. 

Ellen: Well if you like him then he must be wrong for me. 

Alice: ELLEN! 

Ellen: I'm sorry Mother I just feel so off. 

Alice: You'll be fine sweetheart everyone gets butterflies when they start dating again. 

Ellen: Oh Mother I don't know if I ready for this. 

Alice: Ellen it's just dinner. It's not like you're going to marry the guy. 

Ellen: Mother don't even say that! 

The door bell rings. 

Ellen: Oh no he is here! I have to go. 

Alice: Good luck. 

Ellen: Thanks I'll need it. 

She hangs up and rushes to the door. Matt comes in and hands her a dozen red roses. 

Matt: These are for you. 

Ellen: Thankyou I'll put them in some water. 

Back at the Scanlon's Frank and Julie have just arrived home. 

Julie: I hope you're hungry I made enough dinner for Joe, and your mom as well as for us. 

Frank: Well if it's not hospital food let me at it. 

Julie: I'll go set the table and start getting things ready. 

Frank takes Julie by the arm. 

Frank: Julie listen that sounds great and I am hungry, but I'm not sick anymore I'm well. You don't have to think of me as a patient. I'm all better and can do alot of things now. 

Julie smiles. 

Julie: And I am thankful beyond words for that. Now why don't you go wash up and I'll get dinner ready. 

As Julie leaves for the kitchen Frank looks after her with concern. 

Chapter 13   
Matt and Ellen are eating dinner. 

Matt: This is a really good meal. You are a great cook. 

Ellen: Thank you I'm glad you're enjoying it. 

Matt: I saw on the schedule you have a couple days off now, do you have any plans? 

Ellen: Not really, just rest probably. 

Matt: Oh well you've certainly earned that. I have to work tomorrow but then I get a couple days off myself. 

Ellen: Well you've certainly earned it as well. What will you be doing? 

Matt: Well I'll rest alot that's for sure, but I'll also probably work on some of my poetry. 

Ellen: You mentioned that the other day. How long have you been writing? 

Matt: I started it after I was shot. I found writing down my feelings, thoughts, and ideas helped me deal with everything better. Soon I found myself writing poems and I really enjoyed it. I found it to be very relaxing and I've never stopped. 

Ellen: And it really helps you? The writing down of your feelings really makes them easier to cope with? 

Matt: It dose for me. Do you write at all? 

Ellen: No but I've always loved to drawl. I have art pads full of drawings I've done over the years. It relaxes me and gets me focused on the positives. 

Matt: That sounds like what my writing dose for me. Creativity is a great outlet. I'd love to see your art work. That is if you don't mind showing it. 

Ellen starts to say no. Sam was the only one who'd ever seen her art. But she reconsiders. 

Ellen: Well I guess I could show you some of them. 

Ellen gets up and soon returns with some of her drawings. Matt looks over them with great interest. 

Matt: Ellen these are amazing! They have such emotion and expression in them. They all seem to speak volumes. Have you ever thought about entering these in a contest? I bet you'd win some kind of award. 

Ellen: Thank you Matt that's very nice of you to say. No I haven't my art is very privet and personal to me. It's where I release all of my emotions. I'm a whole different person when I draw. I really don't want to share my most vulnerable side with strangers. Matt you are only the second person to ever have seen my art. 

Matt: Who was the other? 

Ellen: Sam. 

Matt is deeply touched. He looks at Ellen with such warmth she feels as though she might melt. 

Matt: Ellen thank you for showing me these. It means alot that you think enough of me to share something this private and special with me. This art really is spectacular. I'd show you some of my poetry but it's at home. I can show you some another time if you'd like. 

Ellen: Yes I would that would be nice. 

Ellen gets up and puts her art away. Matt helps Ellen clean up the kitchen. 

Matt: So how long have you done art work? 

Ellen: I don't really remember a time when I didn't like to draw. Although I suppose it became more expressive and personal after my parents divorce. 

Matt: How old were you when they divorced? 

Ellen: I was 13 and my brother was 11. 

Matt: I'm sorry that most have been rough. 

Ellen: Especially since when he left we never saw him or heard from him again. 

Matt: Ellen that's awful. Do you have any idea what happened to him or where he is? 

Ellen: I don't but Winston, or my Mother might. I've been out of the loop for a long time. Now lets talk about happier things, besides writing what do you do for fun? 

Matt: reading, working on the computer, Yoga, swimming, and building model cars. 

Ellen: You're in to cars are you? 

Matt: Sort of I more do it as a way to improve my coordination and keep my fingers limber for surgery. 

Ellen: And let me guess you read up on medical stuff, and exercise for your health. 

Matt: You got it. 

Ellen laughs. 

Ellen: Oh and I thought I was a workaholic. Matt do you ever do anything just for fun. You know something that has no benefits to your career or health. Something that you do just to make yourself happy. 

Matt laughs. 

Matt: Happy? Hmm let me think. Well actually there is. I love to play basketball. There is a park not far from where I live and I go there when I have free time and just shoot some hoops. 

They go into the living room and sit down on Ellen's couch. 

Ellen: Now were getting some where. 

Matt: Well how about you what do you do just for fun. 

Ellen: Well actually I like bowling. 

Matt: Really, so do I every once in a while I'll get the chance to go to the lanes. 

Ellen: I went when I was young with my Dad and I always loved it. After he left I still enjoyed it and it was a way to feel close to him. As an adult it still remained something that I enjoyed. 

Matt: Maybe I can come with you some time? 

Ellen: Sure, I'd like that. 

Matt leans in and softly kisses her. Ellen stairs at him a little frightened. Matt reaches up and gently strokes her face. Ellen pulls back. 

Ellen: Matt I really do like you but. 

Matt: Am I going to fast? 

Ellen: A little bit, Matt you're the first man I've dated since Sam died. 

Matt smiles. 

Matt: Are we dating? 

Ellen thinks for a moment. 

Ellen: I think we are, aren't we? 

Matt: I hope so. 

Ellen: Well I do to but. 

Matt: But since I'm the first man since Sam you really need to take it slow and for a second date dinner and one kiss is enough. 

Ellen: So you understand. 

Matt takes Ellen's hands in his. 

Matt: Of course I do Ellen. I care about you I would never want to rush you into anything. I waited this long just to get you to admit there was an attraction I can wait longer for the rest. Besides I'm betting you're worth the wait. 

Ellen smiles. 

Ellen: Thank you Matt. 

Matt: You're welcome, now I better go it's getting late. 

Ellen walks him to the door. 

Ellen: Thanks for coming it was very nice having you here. 

Matt smiles 

Matt: No thank you. 

Ellen leans down and kisses him once more. They say good night and he leaves. Ellen flops down on the couch and smiles to herself. She hasn't felt this alive in ages. 

Back at the Scanlons Frank and Julie have had an extremely romantic evening. They ate by candlelight and danced to soft music. As they dance they get closer and closer. 

Julie: Oh Frank I've missed you so much. I was so afraid that I'd never be near you like this again. 

Frank: Well you don't have to be afraid anymore I'm write here and I'm never letting you go. 

Julie: Is that a promise. 

Frank: Definitely. 

They kiss and Frank swoops her up in his arms and carries her up stairs to his room. He lays her tenderly across his bed and begins planting hot kisses everywhere. As Julie pulls him close she closes her eyes and as she dose a million horrific memories suddenly start pouring into her mind like an avalanche. Julie screams in terror pushes Frank off of her and runs out of the room. Frank franticly follows her and finds her crouching in a corner crying and shivering. Frank runs to her. She drawls back even further into the corner as he comes close. 

Frank: Julie Julie! What is it what's wrong?! Are you okay? Dose this have something to do with those dreams Joe told me you were having? Julie you can trust me I'm here for you what is it. 

Julie is crying and shaking feverishly. 

Frank: Julie listen to me you are in no danger I don't know what is wrong but I can assure you that as long as you're here with me you are safe. Julie I want to help you but I can't unless you tell me what is wrong. Please Julie talk to me. 

Julie: Oh Frank I'm so scared and ashamed I don't want to loose you. 

Frank: Julie you're not going to loose me. I'm write here and I love you. There is nothing you could tell me that would change that fact. But I can't help you unless you tell me what is wrong. Julie there is no secret that could make me love you less. What is it Julie, if you don't tell me I'm just going to imagine the worst. 

Julie gets up and goes back into Franks room Frank follows her. Julie stairs out the window to the street below as she begins to talk. 

Julie: From the time I was an infant I think it was infancy anyway I don't remember when it wasn't happening. My Dad made an almost nightly ritual of raping me. He'd come into my room lock the door behind him pull off my covers and start touching me in ways that no father should touch his child. It wasn't always in bed sometimes it would be in the tub or he'd take me on special father daughter trips. But the out come was always the same. When I was little he told me If I told everyone would hate me and I'd get sent to an orphanage where I wouldn't be fed or clothed or have any toys. And I'd never see my Mom or Buddy again. As I got older the threat was that no man would ever want me knowing this information. When I was 13 I got pregnant with his child. He took me to some clinic in the middle of no where and forced me to get an abortion. He told me that if I ever told he'd just have me put in a home for mentally disturbed teens because no one would ever believe me after all he was a famous surgeon I was just a misfit of a kid. So it would be my word against his. He also said that any man I told would run from me in disgust. After my abortion the rape stopped for about awhile but after Buddy killed himself it started up again. At 16 I tried telling I told a school counselor. My father had the man fired and beat me up. I was in the hospital for about a month. My father made up a story saying my boyfriend at the time had done it. The kid got suspended. He told me if I ever told again he'd just kill me. So I kept my mouth shut and pushed the memories way deep down into the back of my mind. I really had forgotten up until recently. When Lark came to live with us it triggered something and I started having small flashes of things after her death I had full blown flashes of memories in my dreams. Tonight when you started to make love to me it all came back. 

Julie starts crying. 

Julie: Oh Frank please don't hate me. 

She turns and around afraid to meat Franks eyes. Frank runs over to her and wraps her in his arms he holds her to him as tightly as he can. 

Frank: Oh Julie I'm so so sorry. I love you so much I could never hate you. Your father is a monster Julie and he lied to you no good man would ever judge you based on that. Oh Julie I wish I could go back in time and stop all of that but I can't. Julie I swear to you on all I have ever, will ever, and could ever hold dear I will make him pay. Devlin's free ride is over justice will prevail. Julie he will never be able to hurt you again I'm here and I will protect you and help you in every way I can. It wasn't your fault Julie you have nothing to be ashamed of you are a wonderful women he is the one who should be ashamed. I love you so much and it makes me sick to think of him hurting you like that. F 

Frank lifts her up in his arms and sits back on his bed holding her to him gently rocking her from side to side until she fall asleep. 

Chapter 14   
The morning sun streams through Franks bed room window. Frank is still sitting propped up against the head board of his bed with his arms wrapped protectively around Julie holding her to him. She is sleeping peacefully for the first time in a week. Unlike Frank who has been awake most of the night watching her sleep and worrying about her. Frank stairs down at her and says a silent prayer. 

Frank: God please give me the wisdom to help her, and the power to protect her and bring her father to justice. Help me heal her wounds, help me give back to her some of what was taken from her. 

Frank then gently brushes a strand of hair away that has fallen onto her face. Julie opens her eyes and looks up at him. He smiles down at her and lightly kisses her forehead. 

Frank: Good morning sleeping beauty. 

Julie smiles a little 

Julie: Good morning. 

Frank: How are you feeling this morning? Did you sleep okay? 

Julie: I slept better then I have in a while. Actually I feel a little well relieved like a huge weight has been lifted off of me. 

Frank: Well it's not surprising a secret like that would way anyone down. 

Julie: Frank what if he finds out that I told? What is he going to do to me, or to you? 

Frank hugs her tightly. 

Frank: Julie he is not going to do anything to either of us because I'm not going to let him. Devlin is never getting near you again, and I'm going to do everything in my power to see to it that he is sent to jail where animals like him belong. 

Julie: How? 

Frank: Well when it gets late enough I'm going to call Scott and Garcia. Scott will drawl up a restraining order to keep him away from you, and after we tell Garcia everything he will go and arrest him. 

Julie: But Frank he could beat all of that. He has many times, my father is very powerful and well connected. 

Frank smiles and blushes a little. 

Frank: Julie you know I'm a modest man but even a modest man knows his own power. Devlin isn't going to be fighting us on his turf he'll be fighting on mine. And in Port Charles my name carries a great deal of weight. I'm not saying that it should, I'm not trying to brag, I'm just stating a fact. 

Julie smiles. 

Julie: I never thought about that before but that's true you are extremely well known and respected. But Frank what if they don't believe me? At this point it really will be my word against his. 

Frank: I'm not saying it's going to be easy Julie but I know we can do it. Anyway It might not have to be his word against yours I'm going to hire the best PI in town to find that counselor, your ex-boyfriend, the people at that clinic, and the doctors and nurses that treated you when you were beaten. And if you can think of any one else who might be of help we will find them to. 

Julie smiles and shakes her head. 

Julie: You really are my night in shining armor. 

Frank kisses her. 

Frank: For you Julie I would gladly move heaven and earth. Now Julie as someone who loves I'm going to suggest something that I think will really help you. I think you should talk to Gail. Julie you have alot to deal with and you should deal with it alone. I'll do what I can, I'll listen to you, support you, and love you, but I'm not trained at this. Gail however is trained and she was extremely helpful to Karen. Please let me call her for you and get her over here. 

Julie smiles. 

Julie: Okay Frank but I'd really like to talk to Karen as well. 

Frank smiles. 

Frank: I thought you might. Yesterday Joe, Mom, and myself all kind of suspected that you'd been hurt. That's why they stayed away last night so that we could be alone. Anyway we checked and Karen has the day off, so I can call her now if you'd like. 

Julie: That was so nice of your family. 

Frank: Julie they love you as if you were already a part of this family. They were happy to do what they could and they will continue to help as much as they can. 

Julie has tears in her eyes. 

Julie: Frank when it comes to what counts you are the rich one. 

Frank hugs her. 

Frank: I know that now, I know that. So do you want me to call? 

Julie: Yes please. 

Frank gets the phone and goes into the hall to make the call. 

Karen picks it up after one ring. Joe and her have been up most the night talking and worrying. 

Karen: Hello. 

Frank: Karen it's Frank. 

Karen mouths to Joe it's Frank. Joe takes her hand as she continues to talk. 

Karen: Frank Joe told me what is going on. How is Julie? Is it true? 

Frank: Unfortunately Joe's instincts were right on. She was repeatedly raped by her father from infancy into late adolescence. When she was 14 he got her pregnant and forced her to have an abortion at some clinic in the middle of no where. Karen she's already agreed to talk to Gail but I think you could really be helpful here and she did ask for you. 

Karen is shaking and tears are running down her cheeks. 

Karen: Oh my God Julie! I'm on my way. 

Karen hangs up. 

She turns to Joe and relays the information. 

Karen: Joe how could anyone do that do there own child! 

Joe takes her in his arms. 

Joe: How could anyone do that period. 

They leave for the house. 

Frank goes back in to Julie and kisses her hand and squeezes it. Karen is on her way. 

Julie: Thank you. 

Frank kisses her. 

Frank: You're welcome. How about some breakfast? 

Julie: That sounds good. 

Frank: I'll go start it. 

Julie: I'm going to go shower and change. 

Frank: Alright. 

Downstairs as he cooks he starts making calls. First to Garcia, then to Scott and then to Gail. Almost immediately they go to work. Gail schedules a time to come over, Scott goes to the court house and through himself into it saying I couldn't help Karen but I can help Julie. And Garcia starts working at once on an arrest warrant. Mary pops her head in the door. 

Mary: Hi there. 

Frank: Hi mom come in. 

Mary: So how is Julie, did you find anything out? 

Frank tells his mom the sad tale. Mary turns bright red. 

Mary: That monster! That wicked, evil, sainteness, heathen! To that to a child is retched enough but your own! He is not human he isn't even decent enough to be called an animal! How is Julie doing? Have you called the cops? Have you gotten a restraining order? Have you called Gail? I'll call are priest and have him say a prayer to help Julie get through this. 

Frank smiles at his mom. 

Frank: Relieved that the secret is out, yes, working on it, yes she's coming later today, Thank you. 

Mary: What can I do? 

Frank: Well Julie has always said that you are like a second mother to her, and I'm betting right now she could really use some mothering. 

Mary: Consider it done. 

Julie walks in. 

Julie: Consider what done? 

Mary walks over and gives Julie a big hug. 

Mary: How are you holding up? Can I get you anything? You know none of this is your fault right. 

Julie: I'm doing okay thanks to Frank. Right now I just need alot of support. I'm trying to believe that but. 

Mary: No buts now you listen to me no one deserves what happened to you. A child doesn't make an adult abuse them. You have nothing to be ashamed of Julie you didn't ask for it and you most certainly didn't deserve it. 

Julie smiles. 

Julie: Thank you Mary. 

Joe and Karen come rushing in. Karen comes running over and hugs Julie. 

Karen: Julie I'm so sorry I know how awful it is. 

Joe: Julie is there anything I can do. 

Julie smiles. 

Julie: How about a brothers protection. 

Joe: You got it. 

Karen: Do you want to talk? 

Julie: Yes I guess so. 

Frank: Why don't you go into the living room so you can have some privacy. 

Karen: That's probably a good idea. 

Julie: Okay. 

Karen and Julie leave the room. Mary has a confused look on her face. 

Mary: What dose Karen mean she knows how awful it is? 

Joe: Don't you know? 

Mary: Obviously I don't what? 

Joe: Mom from the time Karen was 8 till she was about 13 Rhonda's on again off again boyfriend raped Karen repeatedly. She blocked it out and it all came back to her the night of her senior prom. She didn't have anyone to tell her it wasn't her fault. She blamed herself she believed she was trash. Karen ended up walking the streets that's how she ended up at the Paradise Lounge. 

Chapter 15   
Mary sits down in stunned silence. 

Mary: Karen was abused to? 

Joe: Yes she was. She totally blamed herself and thought she was nothing but trash. One night she wondered into this bar. Sonny was there and he made her feel a little better about her self he got her to trust him. Then he started feeding her pills and pushed her up on stage. She didn't know what she was doing or why. By the time she figured out what was going on she was hooked and had already been stripping for awhile. Karen ran away from him when she realized what was happening. She told Jagger and he helped her get clean, and get the paradise lounge closed down. 

Mary: I had know Idea. I just figured well I thought that 

Joe: That what mom Karen just woke up one day and started popping pills and taking her clothes off! 

Frank: Joe cool it! I don't want any yelling here. Julie is just in the other room and she is very fragile right now. 

Joe: Sorry I didn't mean to yell but I love Karen and I can't stand the way mom talks to her or about her. 

Mary: Joe I've only had your best interest at heart. But maybe I have been over judgmental of Karen. It's just that a mother wants the best for her baby. 

Joe: Karen is the best mom. She makes me happier then I've ever been. 

Mary: I'll try to remember that. 

There is a knock on the door. Garcia and Scott have arrived. 

Scott: I got the restraining order drawn up but I'm going to need to get some facts from Julie or it's going to be very easy for Devlin to fight. 

Garcia: I'm here for a similar reason. I need to question Julie before I can arrest him. 

Frank: Thank you both for getting right on this, I really appreciate it. 

Scott: Well I couldn't help Karen but I'll do my best to help her friend. 

Garcia: dirt like that doesn't belong on the street. 

Frank: Julie is in the living room talking to Karen why don't you both sit down and have a cup of coffee they should be done soon. 

Garcia: Frank the sooner I talk to her the better. 

Scott: I don't mean to push but Garcia is right. 

Frank: Look they will be done in a few Julie is very fragile right now I'm not going to go running in there and drag her out here. 

Julie and Karen reenter the kitchen they have both been crying. 

Julie: Hello Detective Garcia, Hello Scott how are you both this morning. 

Karen goes to her father and gives him a big hug. 

Karen: Hi Dad. Hello Detective. 

Frank goes over and hugs Julie. 

Frank: Julie in order for Garcia to arrest Devlin, and for Scott to get a restraining order that will stick they need you to answer a few questions. Are you up for that? 

Julie: Will you hold my hand? 

Frank squeezes Julie's hand. 

Frank: Always. Okay Garcia, and Scott why don't we go sit in the living room and talk. Mom, Joe, Karen we'll be back for breakfast you guys go ahead and start there is plenty. 

Frank, Julie, Garcia, and Scott go into the other room to talk. 

Joe: I'm not really hungry. 

Karen: I feel sick. 

Mary: Well I think we should try and eat something come now lets sit down. Frank has made a beautiful breakfast we should at leas try and eat some of it. 

The three some sit down and pick at there food in silence for awhile. 

Mary: Karen I'm sorry I've been so judgmental of you. I know I've treated you rather badly and I'm sorry. You are a fine young lady and you make my son very happy. I guess in reality that's all that matters. 

Karen is surprised to say the least. 

Karen: Mary thank you I'm not really sure what to say. It did bother me only because I used to idolize you so much. Joe makes me very happy to, and you have my word I'd never hurt him. 

Mary smiles. 

Mary: Well I hope the two of you always stay happy. 

Karen: Thanks Mary that means alot to me. 

Joe: It means alot to me also, the two of you are both extremely important to me and it breaks my heart to have you not getting along. 

Just then Garcia, and Scott, along with Frank come back through the kitchen. 

Scott: That worthless animal! How a man could do that to his own child! I'm going to slap that creature with the stiffest restraining order the law allows! 

Garcia: I can't believe he's been able to get away with it for so long! I promise you he won't be for much longer. We're going to put that beast behind bars where he belongs. 

Frank: Thank you both very much. 

Scott goes over and hugs his daughter. Scott is crying. 

Karen: Dad it's okay, I'm fine now. You have nothing to feel bad about. 

Scott: Well that's very nice of you to say. 

He kisses her on her head and storms out. 

Garcia leaves as well. 

Joe: How is Julie? 

Frank: Worn out, she went back up stairs to get some more sleep. 

Mary: How are you doing? 

Frank: Mom I never thought I was even capable of hating anyone. Disliking someone sure but hating no not me. But Mom when I think of what that man did to her, and what he stole from her. Mom I'm filled with absolute hatred for that man. When I think about it I feel so nauseous, sad, and am filled with such rage mom I can't even begin to describe it. I just have to keep busy because if I don't I'm going to explode. 

Karen: Frank it's not healthy to keep everything bottled up. Maybe you should talk to someone. 

Frank: Actually I'm already a step ahead of you I called Kevin a little while ago. I'm meeting with him in a little while. Provided Joe can stay here I don't want Julie to be alone. 

Joe: Of course I'll stay. 

Karen: I have no where else to be. 

Mary: I'll stay as well. 

Frank: Thanks. 

Joe: Frank maybe if you talked out what you'd like to do it would help. 

Frank: What do you mean? 

Joe: Tell us if you could get away with it what you'd like to do to Devlin. 

Frank blushes. 

Frank: Well I don't know if I should say it. 

Karen: Maybe if you say it you will feel better. 

Joe: Frank sometimes talking about what you'd like to do gives you some relief. 

Frank: Okay but it's pretty sick. 

Mary: Well we've been warned so tell us. 

Frank: Alright if I could get away with it, I'd tie Devlin down to a stretcher and well castrate him with out any pain killers. 

Joe: OUCH! 

Mary: FRANK! 

Frank: Well you asked. 

Karen snickers 

Karen: Yep we did. 

Karen: Hey Joe what would you have done to Ray? 

Joe: Hmm well I'd have gotten my drill out and practiced some surgical procedures with no pain killers as well. 

Mary: Well I'm glad Ray is already dead and Frank has a cool head or I'd be visiting both of you in jail. 

Joe: Karen did they ever find the hero who killed Ray. 

Karen snickers. 

Karen: Well I've never heard it quite put that way, but no the killer was never found. 

Joe: Well I'll say a prayer that the killer is never found. 

***** 

Ellen is just getting up. She goes into her living room with her coffee when she notices a slip of paper that has been shoved under the door. Ellen goes over and picks it up. On the front there is a small note. 

Dear Ellen 

Last night was so magical, I had a great time being near you. I went home and wrote a poem just for you. I brought it by early this morning but did not want to wake you on your day off so I slipped it under the door. I hope you like it. 

Matt. 

Ellen opens up the Poem and begins to read. 

YOUR EYES 

I wonder if I should tell you just how much you mean to me?   
I wonder if I should disclose how very much you captivate me?   
Since that first day that I saw your face, I knew that you held my heart captive. You make me feel like know one else ever has. You never looked at me differently. Your eyes saw me as a man, and just a man. Your eyes see the real me as I want other people to see me. You never made me feel as if I couldn't do a task, you pushed me and made me see that I can do anything. I CAN do anything if you're beside me. How beautiful are those deep pools of brown that see so deeply into my soul! They see what no one else bothers to see. They see how hard I work to be better then the best and I am to have met you because my life will never be the same since you have touched it. Your eyes have seen the very best in me. Oh how eyes have hypnotized me! They have made me feel so many things that I never felt before. Your eyes have touched me in a way that none ever have before. Your beautiful big brown eyes. 

Ellen sits in silence as tears well up in her eyes. Ellen grabs the phone and calls the hospital. She gets Matt on the phone. 

Matt: Hello? 

Ellen: This is the sweetest poem that anyone has ever given me. 

Matt: I'm glad you like it. 

Ellen: It is wonderful. 

Matt: It's the truth of how I feel when I look at you. May I see you later on? 

Ellen laughs. 

Ellen: I better see you. You have tomorrow off right? 

Matt: Yes and I hear it's supposed to be beautiful how about a picnic. 

Ellen: That sounds great. 

Matt: I'll pick you up at say 11. 

Ellen: I'll be waiting. 

Matt: Till tomorrow then. 

Ellen: Till tomorrow. 

They hang up. 

Eve, Matt, and Jake are going over files at the nurses station. Grace and Audrey are talking there as well. Boardman, and Devlin are discussing a patient there also. Suddenly Scott, Garcia, two officers get off the elevator and come over to the group. 

Garcia: Dr. Devlin. 

Devlin: One moment detective I'm busy. 

Scott: You've had plenty of extra minutes you animal! 

Devlin: Excuse me?! 

Garcia: Scott please. Dr. Devlin we have a warrant here for your arrest. 

Everyone gasps. 

Devlin: This is insane on what charges! 

Garcia: On sexually molesting your daughter from the time she was an infant till she left for college, and for beating her up when she was 16. 

Devlin: This is outrageous! 

Devlin tries to leave but the cops grab him and cuff him. 

Garcia: You have the right to remain silent anything you do or say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have a right to an attorney if you can not afford an attorney one will be appointed to you. Do you understand the rights I've just read to you. 

Devlin: Yes. 

They leave with Devlin as the group watches in shock. 

*******************Authors Note***************** 

The Poem Matt gave Ellen was submitted by D.S. I would like to thank her for her contribution to my story. 

Chapter 16   
It is early evening Eve is going home to get ready for her date with Scott unsure of what she is going to say to Julie. The sight of Devlin being hauled off is still clear in her mind. But what is even clearer are the charges. Eve can't help but cry a little on her way home. How could she have ever loved a child molester. How should she act around Julie what should she do, and say? She takes a deep breath and goes inside. Frank and Julie are snuggled up on the couch watching TV And Karen and Joe can be heard in the kitchen while great smells of dinner waft through the house. 

Frank: Hi Eve 

Julie: Hey Eve how was your day? 

Eve: Uh Oh my day it was interesting. Uh how was your day? 

Frank: Productive. 

Julie nods in agreement. 

Eve: Well um that's good I guess right? Uh well I'm going to go get ready for my date with Scott now. 

Eve rushes upstairs. 

Frank and Julie crack up. 

Frank: Well you see we can even find humor in this. 

Julie: Poor Eve she really didn't know what to say. 

Frank: Well it can be hard to know what to say. I mean even I'm guessing a little to be perfectly honest. 

Julie smiles. 

Julie: Well you'd never know it. I heard you saw Kevin today. 

Frank: I need some help working through this as well Julie. I was feeling like if I didn't talk to someone I was going to explode. So how did your session with Gail go? 

Julie: It was hard but I imagine it will get better, I mean look at Karen. I'm seeing Gail again tomorrow. 

Frank: I'm really glad you and Karen are so close she is a great example of not letting your past control your life. 

Julie: She really is a help. 

There is a knock at the door. Frank and Julie start to get up. Karen comes running I'll get it. 

Julie calls to Karen jokingly. 

Julie: Karen I was abused I'm not and invalid. 

Karen jokingly replies. 

Karen: Well Frank said we are to take care of you so sit down. 

Julie: Oh well if Frank said so. 

They all laugh. Karen lets Scott in. 

Scott: Well it's nice to here all this laughter. 

Karen: Well they say it's the best medicine. 

Julie: I'd rather laugh then cry. At least right now anyway. 

Scott hugs Karen. Joe walks in. 

Joe: Hey Scott. 

Karen: I'll go get Eve. 

Julie: Let me I need to talk to her anyway. 

Julie heads upstairs. As soon as she is out of ear shot everyone turns to Scott. 

Frank: Devlin is locked up tight right? 

Joe: The restraining order is in place correct? 

Karen: What happens now? 

Scott: For the moment he is locked up. The arraignment is scheduled for tomorrow morning. 

Karen: He won't get out on bail will he? 

Scott: Unfortunately he probably will. The court has no reason to deny him bail and we all know he can pay it. 

Joe: But he raped his daughter! 

Frank: Joe quite Julie is right upstairs! 

Scott: Because the law says he is innocent until proven guilty he has a right to bail. But that is where the restraining order comes in. 

Frank: And it's strict right? 

Scott: He is not to come with in a 5 mile range of her, or communicate with her in anyway if he dose he will be thrown in jail. 

Karen: But will he listen to it. 

Scott: He will unless he wants to be thrown in jail. 

Frank: What about at the hospital, I want her to be able to go to work she shouldn't be punished. 

Scott: Which is why Devlin has been temporarily suspended from the hospital. 

Joe: For how long? 

Scott: Till after the trial. So obviously if he is found guilty he will never work at GH again. 

Frank: Thanks Scott I really appreciate all of the work you've done. 

Scott: Well I'm just glad I could help. 

Upstairs Julie is sitting on the edge of Eve's bed as she finishes getting ready for her date with Scott. 

Julie: So you and Scott have big plans? 

Eve: Well I guess with Scott it's always a surprise. 

Julie: That can be fun. 

Eve: It's an adventure that's for sure. 

Julie: Eve when you came in I couldn't help but notice how edgy you were. 

Eve: Well I guess I really didn't know what to say. 

Julie: Who dose? It's an awful situation, but Eve you can say what you want if I haven't broken yet then I don't think I will. 

Eve: What would you say if I said it makes me sick that I ever loved that man. 

Julie: Did you love him? 

Eve: At one time yes very much. 

Julie: Well I'd say that somewhere deep down there is a good man in him and that was probably the one you loved. 

Eve: Julie is there anything I can do for you? 

Julie: Yes don't treat me differently I'm the same person I was yesterday. Would you treat Karen differently if you didn't know about her being hurt. 

Eve: Well no. 

Julie: Then don't treat me differently. I've been thinking and talking about my feelings all day. And here is what I've come up with I don't want the abuse to become who I am it's part of my past but it isn't me. I don't want to be pitied, or treated like I'm going to shatter. Yes be considerate, and yes I'd rather not have it brought up every few seconds but if you want to say something or ask me something just do it. That is what you can do for me Eve. 

Eve looks at Julie. 

Eve: Have you been talking to Matt? 

They both start laughing. 

Julie: I guess I do sound a bit like Matt don't I. 

Eve: Julie do you hate your father? 

Julie thinks for a minute. 

Julie: I hate what he did to me, but I know somewhere in there is a good man, and I'm trying very hard not to loose sight of that. 

Eve: But you do want him punished right? 

Julie: Of course but not because I want revenge on him but because what he did was wrong. 

Eve: Boy your strong. 

Julie: Well it's easy to say these thing now, and to act strong now. I haven't left the house since I told Frank and my Dad is locked up. Tomorrow starts a whole different ball game. 

Eve smiles. 

Eve: Well you're going to have a whole lot of players on your side. 

Julie: Thanks Eve. Well you better get down stairs. 

They come down together. 

Scott: Well don't you look nice. 

Eve: Your not looking so bad your self. 

Scott: Are you ready? 

Eve: Lets go. 

Scott hugs Karen, then he takes Eve's hand and they leave. In the car they talk. 

Eve: Julie is holding up pretty well. 

Scott: Yeah well that's because she has support, Unlike my Karen had. 

Eve: Scotty it's not your fault you didn't know. 

Scott: Oh yeah the perfect excuse I can let myself off real easy can't I. Rhonda didn't tell me I had a little girl, then she brought in a child molester who abused my daughter. Hey not my fault folks! So what if my kids life was nearly destroyed! 

Eve: Okay Scott almost is the operative word here. It wasn't destroyed okay she is fine. She's a doctor with a nice apartment a great boyfriend and tuns of friends. Karen is doing great. 

Scott: No thanks to me. 

Eve: Well not necessarily. 

Scott: What do you mean? 

Eve: Well it takes real strength, determination, and over all stubbornness to pull your self out of that kind of a past. Now I've met Rhonda and know offence intended but she doesn't appear to have any of those qualities. Which means Karen must have gotten those things from you, because I know for a fact that you have all three. So you see Scott you gave Karen the best help you could have ever given her you gave her the tools she would need to pull herself out of that life. The things she inherited from you saved her. Now Scott if you ask me that is a pretty great thing. 

Scott stairs at Eve. 

Eve: How do you do that? I mean how is it that you always know how to make me feel better? 

Eve: Oh I guess I just fallow your lead after all you do the same for me. 

Chapter 17   
It is the next morning Frank and Julie are hurridly dressing for Devlins arainment. Julie looks very scared and is shaking a little. Frank comes over and hugs her tightly. 

Frank: Everything is going to be okay now Julie. He is going to pay and you won't have to be afraid ever again. 

Julie: Frank what if he beats the charges? I know you are working on getting people to testify against him but it could happen. 

Frank: Julie lets not worry about that right now. For the moment we are winning. But Julie you have to know no matter what I will protect you. 

Julie smiles a little. 

Julie: I know. 

Julie looks aprehensive for a minute and then continues. 

Julie: Frank can we sit for a minute? There is something I need to tell you. 

Frank: Ofcourse Julie you know you can tell me enything. 

They sit on the edge of Franks bed and he holds her hands. 

Julie: Frank I don't know if this will come up or not, but I'm sure my father will try every trick to get himself off. And that includeds trying to discredit me with things from my past. I don't want you to hear about this in court you should hear about it from me. 

Frank: So what is it? And Julie just so you know if you'd rather I didn't know that's okay. 

Julie smiles. 

Julie: For along time I didn't want enyone to know. But I think I want you to know. 

Frank: Okay. 

Julie: When I was 18 I got pregnent again. This time it was my boyfriends. I maniged to hide it till my 6 month. When my dad found out he was lived he forced me to give it up for adoption and threatend to get my boyfriend kicked out of college if I didn't dump him. So I lost my boyfriend and my baby. In hine sight it really was the best thing to do. I mean at 18 I really wasn't ready to be a mom. But he may bring it up as a way to make me look bad. 

Frank hugs Julie. 

Frank: Julie I don't think that will make you look bad. It just makes you look like you were a teen who once made a mistake. The jury isn't going to hold that against you. If they do they're fools. I sertenly don't think eny less of you. 

Julie: Thankyou. 

Frank: Have you ever thought of finding your baby? 

Julie: Yes a time or two. But I don't want to disruupt her life, although I would like to know if she's happy, and healthy. 

Frank: Well I think my PI's can find out that much if you want them to. 

Julie looks at Frank with tears in her eyes. 

Julie: Frank Scanlon you never sees to amaz me. 

Frank: What? 

Julie laughs. 

Julie: You couldn't be unsupportive if your life depended on it. 

Frank: Not when it comes to you. 

This kiss. 

Joe knocks on the door. 

Joe: Hey guys I don't mean to interupt but we really should get going. 

Frank looks at Julie. 

Frank: Ready? 

Julie: As ready as I'll ever be. 

They take each others hands and leave. 

Ellen is at her apartment happily getting dressed, when the phone rings. 

Ellen: Hello 

Matt: Hey Ellen it's Matt. 

Ellen: Well good morning. 

Matt: Goodmorning to you to how did you sleep? 

Ellen: Pretty good. How about you? 

Matt: Well enough I guess. Listen Ellen did you hear about Devlin? 

Ellen: Yes I did it's awful! How could someone do that to a child much less there own. 

Matt: I know it really is horrible. Enyway he is being arained this smorning and I'm sure Julie could use all the moral suport she can get. So I was think maybe. 

Ellen smiles. 

Ellen: Maybe we should go to the arianment and then are picnic when ever the arainment ends. 

Matt: Would that be okay? 

Ellen: Ofcourse it would Julie is are friend, and you wouldn't be the man I care so much about if you didn't want to be there for her. 

Matt: Your the best. Listen I'll come pick you up okay we need to hurry. 

Ellen: I'll be ready. 

They hang up. 

Scott and Eve are getting ready at his place. Sereana is over at Lee and Gails. 

Eve: So what's the stratigy for today? 

Scott: Well Dara will try to get the bail as high as she can but in all honesty with his money it won't keep him held for long. 

Eve: So you think the judge will grant bail. 

Scott: Unforchunitly this isn't the kind of situation that judges diny bail in. They should but for the most part they don't. 

Eve: But the restraining order will keep him away from Julie right? 

Scott: Well it's suposed to. But I can't gairenty he'll listen to it. Although in a way it might be good if he dosn't listen to it because then he'll be thrown in jail for the duration of tial. 

Eve: Do you think Julie will win? 

Scott: I hope so but unforchunitly with all the time that has past it's going to be hard to prove. But I know Dara will do her best. 

Eve: If she looses will the restraining order still be in effect? 

Scott: Yes as long as she wants it. That has nothing to do with the trial. 

Eve: Well at least that's something. 

Scott: I wish I could do more. 

Eve: I know you see Karen when you look at Julie. 

Scott: It's hard not to. We better go. 

They leave and in hand. At the court house the Scanlon group walks in together. Frank is holding one of Julie's hands, Joe is holding the other, Karen is holding Joe's other hand, and Mary is holding Franks free hand. Eve and Scott are already there. Everyone says hi and Scott hugs Karen. 

Scott: Karen how about you and I have dinner tonight? 

Karen: Sounds good to me. 

Scott: Great I'll pick you up around 6pm. 

Karen: Okay. 

Matt and Ellen come in. 

Karen: Hi Matt Hello Dr. Burges. 

Ellen: Please Karen we're not at work call me Ellen. 

Karen is a bit surpised. 

Karen: Okay Ellen thanks. 

Julie: Matt what are you doing here? 

Matt: Ellen and I wanted to offer you some moral suport. How are you holding up? 

Julie smiles at them aprishetivly. 

Julie: That is so nice of both of you. Thank you so much. Well I'm standing. 

Frank: And I'm going to see to it that she keeps standing. 

The Judge comes in and everyone gets there seets. Devlin is brought in, he gives Julie a very nasty look. Frank and Joe both squeez Julie's hands. 

Devlin pleeds not guilty which causes a bunch of grumbles from Julie's suporters. Then the lawyers argue over bail, finelly the judge anounces what bail will be. 

Judge: I'm setting bail at 2 million dollers. Dr. Devlin when and if you post bail if you try to have eny contact with your daughter be it in person, on the phone, or by mail you will be thrown back in jail for contempt and stay there for the remainder of the triel. You are not to come with in 5 miles of your daughter is that clear. 

Devlin: Yes. 

Frank, Joe, Karen, and Mary hustle Julie out of the court room and into the car as quickly as they can. The others follow.   


It is the next morning Frank and Julie are hurriedly dressing for Devlin's arraignment. Julie looks very scared and is shaking a little. Frank comes over and hugs her tightly. 

Frank: Everything is going to be okay now Julie. He is going to pay and you won't have to be afraid ever again. 

Julie: Frank what if he beats the charges? I know you are working on getting people to testify against him but it could happen. 

Frank: Julie lets not worry about that right now. For the moment we are winning. But Julie you have to know no matter what I will protect you. 

Julie smiles a little. 

Julie: I know. 

Julie looks apprehensive for a minute and then continues. 

Julie: Frank can we sit for a minute? There is something I need to tell you. 

Frank: Of course Julie you know you can tell me anything. 

They sit on the edge of Franks bed and he holds her hands. 

Julie: Frank I don't know if this will come up or not, but I'm sure my father will try every trick to get himself off. And that includes trying to discredit me with things from my past. I don't want you to hear about this in court you should hear about it from me. 

Frank: So what is it? And Julie just so you know if you'd rather I didn't know that's okay. 

Julie smiles. 

Julie: For along time I didn't want anyone to know. But I think I want you to know. 

Frank: Okay. 

Julie: When I was 18 I got pregnant again. This time it was my boyfriends. I managed to hide it till my 6 month. When my dad found out he was lived he forced me to give it up for adoption and threatened to get my boyfriend kicked out of college if I didn't dump him. So I lost my boyfriend and my baby. In hind sight it really was the best thing to do. I mean at 18 I really wasn't ready to be a mom. But he may bring it up as a way to make me look bad. 

Frank hugs Julie. 

Frank: Julie I don't think that will make you look bad. It just makes you look like you were a teen who once made a mistake. The jury isn't going to hold that against you. If they do they're fools. I certainly don't think any less of you. 

Julie: Thank you. 

Frank: Have you ever thought of finding your baby? 

Julie: Yes a time or two. But I don't want to disrupt her life, although I would like to know if she's happy, and healthy. 

Frank: Well I think my PI's can find out that much if you want them to. 

Julie looks at Frank with tears in her eyes. 

Julie: Frank Scanlon you never sees to amaze me. 

Frank: What? 

Julie laughs. 

Julie: You couldn't be unsupportive if your life depended on it. 

Frank: Not when it comes to you. 

This kiss. 

Joe knocks on the door. 

Joe: Hey guys I don't mean to interrupt but we really should get going. 

Frank looks at Julie. 

Frank: Ready? 

Julie: As ready as I'll ever be. 

They take each others hands and leave. 

Ellen is at her apartment happily getting dressed, when the phone rings. 

Ellen: Hello 

Matt: Hey Ellen it's Matt. 

Ellen: Well good morning. 

Matt: Good morning to you to how did you sleep? 

Ellen: Pretty good. How about you? 

Matt: Well enough I guess. Listen Ellen did you hear about Devlin? 

Ellen: Yes I did it's awful! How could someone do that to a child much less there own. 

Matt: I know it really is horrible. Anyway he is being arraigned this morning and I'm sure Julie could use all the moral support she can get. So I was think maybe. 

Ellen smiles. 

Ellen: Maybe we should go to the arraignment and then are picnic when ever the arraignment ends. 

Matt: Would that be okay? 

Ellen: Of course it would Julie is are friend, and you wouldn't be the man I care so much about if you didn't want to be there for her. 

Matt: Your the best. Listen I'll come pick you up okay we need to hurry. 

Ellen: I'll be ready. 

They hang up. 

Scott and Eve are getting ready at his place. Serena is over at Lee and Gail's. 

Eve: So what's the strategy for today? 

Scott: Well Dara will try to get the bail as high as she can but in all honesty with his money it won't keep him held for long. 

Eve: So you think the judge will grant bail. 

Scott: Unfortunately this isn't the kind of situation that judges deny bail in. They should but for the most part they don't. 

Eve: But the restraining order will keep him away from Julie right? 

Scott: Well it's supposed to. But I can't guaranty he'll listen to it. Although in a way it might be good if he doesn't listen to it because then he'll be thrown in jail for the duration of trial. 

Eve: Do you think Julie will win? 

After dropping Mary, and Karen at the hospital for work Frank, Julie, and Joe come home. 

Julie: So how long do you think it will take him to post bail? An hour 2 hours maybe. 

Frank hugs her. 

Frank: Julie you have nothing to worry about he isn't going to hurt you anymore. There is a restraining order if he even tries to talk to you he is going to be thrown back in jail. And don't forget once the trail is over he be locked up for a very long time. 

Julie: If we win. 

Frank: Hey don't talk like that of course we're going to win. 

Joe: Julie I know no one has ever been able to protect you from him before but the reality is from what I've heard no one ever really tried. Julie you are with the Scanlons now and you're practically a member of are family. And incase you haven't noticed we take care of our own. So there is no chance in hell that he'll ever get near you again because if Frank, Mom, and I simply won't let him. 

Frank: Joe's right and further more Julie you aren't a child anymore you have a lot more to fight him with then you did back then. You are strong and even though it's true that Joe, Mom and I will protect you even if we didn't I'm better you could handle yourself just fine. 

Julie smiles. 

Julie: Thank you both so much. 

Just then the phone rings. Joe grabs it. 

Joe: Hello Scanlons 

Dr. Quartermaine: Is Dr. Julie Morris there. 

Joe: May I ask who's calling. 

Dr. Quartermaine: This is Dr. Quartermaine. 

Joe: Hold on. Julie it's Dr. Quartermaine. 

Julie: Thanks Joe. Hello Dr. Quartermaine how may I help you. 

Dr. Quartermaine: I'm sorry to bother you I know this is a very stressful time for you but I have some good news for you. The procedure you performed on Frank was such a huge success that it's being written up in the New England Journal of Medicine, and the procedure since it has never been done before is being named after you. 

Julie practically drops the phone. Frank and Joe look at her concerned. 

Julie: Oh thank you Dr. Quartermaine thank you very much this is such an honor. 

Dr. Quartermaine: Well your welcome and congratulations your career is really taking off. Bye the way the hospital is planning a dinner in your honor for May 1. It will be black tie, and held in the Versailles room at the Port Charles Hotel. Congratulations again. 

Julie: Oh thank you so much I'm so honored. 

They say good bye and she hangs up. Frank and Joe just look at her. 

Frank: What's going on? 

Joe: What did he want? 

Julie: The procedure we did on Frank is being written up in the New England Journal of Medicine! And since it's never been done before they are going to name it after me! And on May 1 there is going to be a black tie dinner at the Versailles room at the Port Charles Hotel to honor me! 

Frank lifts Julie up and twirls her around. 

Frank: Julie this is FANTASTIC! Your career is exploding, oh Julie I new you were going to be a great doctor and look at you! Not even a resident yet, and you're already becoming famous! Well it's official if we ever get married and have kids, if one of them wants to make it on there own in medicine they'll have to change there name. 

Julie: Frank! 

They both laugh. 

Joe: Congratulations Julie this is great you deserve it. 

Julie suddenly looks upset. 

Frank: Julie what's wrong what is it? 

Julie: Frank I didn't invent it we all did. Joe, Karen, Matt, Grace, Ellen, and Audrey all played a big part. The procedure shouldn't be written up as mine nor should it be named after me and that dinner should be for all of us not just me. I have to call him back right now. 

Joe: No Julie hold on, now that is not true. Okay we all helped, and we all gave are two cents on what we should do. But the fact is you performed it. You had the idea to do it and you did it that makes it yours. I know you don't want to steel it and I'm assuring you you aren't. The hospital knows who was in there and we've all told them who did what, and we've all agreed that you did the majority of it. This is yours and no one else's we simply assisted you. 

Frank: Joe is right Julie no doctor creates anything on there own but if they do the majority of it then it's rightly theirs. 

Julie: Are you sure? 

Joe: I'm positive and I know the others feel the same way because we've all been talking about it. 

Frank: Julie this is your time in the sun enjoy it. 

Julie: Okay I'll try but if I give any speeches I'm giving due credit to all of you deal. 

Joe: Deal. 

Joe: Well I'm going to go take a shower. 

Joe leaves. 

Frank: Congratulations Julie I'm so proud of you. 

Julie smiles. 

Julie: Well I couldn't of done it with out you. 

Frank: Oh so my falling off the roof was a good thing. 

Julie: NO! 

They both laugh and hug. 

Frank: Well I better call my PI's and see what they've found, as well as let them know about your daughter. 

Julie: Frank I don't want to disrupt her life. I just want to know that she's healthy and happy and has a good home. 

Frank: Then that's exactly what we'll find out. Can you give me a little information to give them? 

Julie: She was born March 3, 1990 at Chicago Hope Hospital at 3:18 am and she weighed 6 pounds and 8 ounces and was 17 inches long. Her fathers name is Zack Morris ironic huh. Anyway the name I gave her at birth was Amber Rose. That's all the information I have. 

Frank: That's a beautiful name. 

Julie: She was a beautiful baby. 

Frank: With you as her mom I wouldn't doubt that. 

Julie smiles. 

Julie: Thank you. 

Frank: Do you have any information about the adoption? A name of a lawyer or an organization? 

Julie: No my father wouldn't tell me a thing. I got to hold her for an hour. Feed her once, and name her. Then she was taken from me and that was that. 

Julie starts to cry. Frank hugs her. 

Frank: Julie I'm so sorry. 

Julie pulls herself together. 

Julie: Well it probably was for the best. 

Just then the door bell rings. Frank looks out the window and sees Nicole Devlin standing at the door. Her eyes are red and puffy and there are dark circles around them. Frank opens the door and lets her in. Nicole rushes over to Julie and hugs her tightly. 

Nicole: Oh Julie oh my God my sweet baby I'm so so sorry. I heard all about it on the new. Oh Julie had I known had I only known I would never have let him hurt you. 

Julie starts crying again. 

Julie: I'm sorry mom I'm sorry. 

Nicole looks at Julie in the face and holds onto her arms tightly. 

Nicole: Now you listen to me I don't want to here you saying your sorry again. You have nothing to feel sorry about you have done nothing wrong. Bennett is the only one here who has done anything wrong. You are a fine young lady and you haven't done a thing to be sorry about. Do you understand me. 

Julie smiles a little through her tears and nods. Nicole then turns to Frank. 

Nicole: Oh Frank thank you so much for helping my daughter. You are a wonderful man and I'm so grateful that Julie has you. 

Frank blushes. 

Frank: Thank you for raising such an incredible lady she's the best. 

Julie smiles. 

Frank: Well I'm going to go make some calls. 

Frank leaves the room. 

Julie and Nicole sit on the couch. 

Julie: How long are you here for? 

Nicole: Until that monster has been locked up for good. I can't believe that I ever loved that man. 

Julie: Great then you'll be here for the dinner. 

Nicole: What dinner. 

Julie fills her in. 

Nicole: Oh Julie that is wonderful. I'm so happy for you congratulations. 

Julie: Thanks it's nice to have a reason to be happy that's for sure. 

They hug. 

Matt and Ellen are in the park having a nice picnic. 

Ellen: It's so peaceful out here. 

Matt: Nothing but the birds and the trees and you and me. 

Ellen: I can't think of anything nicer. 

Matt: How about this. 

Matt leans in and kisses her. 

Ellen: Okay that's nicer. 

They snicker a little. 

Matt: So do you like your lunch? 

Ellen: Yes this pasta salad is delicious. You're a great cook. 

Matt: Thank you it's my moms recipe. 

Ellen: She taught you to cook? 

Matt: Yes, when I was young. I needed an escape a place where goodness was and that was my moms kitchen. I never fit in with the other kids in my family so I'd go hang out with my mom in the kitchen and she'd teach me to cook. 

Ellen: Well that must be a nice memory to have. 

Matt: It can be nice, but at times rather sad since I know the odds are I'll never see her again. 

Ellen: Never say never Matt, I was sure I'd never talk to my mom again and I was calling her last night for her apple pie recipe. Do you like it? 

Matt: Yes it's very good. I no I shouldn't say never but sometimes I don't know what else to say. 

Ellen: How about for now you won't be seeing her. 

Matt smiles. 

Matt: For now hmm I like that. You always do know just what to say don't you. 

Ellen: That's funny I think you always no what to say. 

They both laugh. 

Ellen suddenly gets real quiet. 

Matt: Ellen you okay? 

Ellen: Oh I guess I was just thinking about Julie. What Devlin did to her is just so un thinkable. I mean my Mom may have hurt my feeling but Matt she never ever hurt me. That a parent could do that it's just so unthinkable. 

Matt: I know, I mean at least when my Dad and brother were chasing me there was some reason! But with Julie I mean you can even begin to make sense of it. 

Ellen: I was glad to see her getting so much support. 

Matt: She's going to need it. 

Ellen: Well lets talk of more pleasant things. Do you come to this park alot I noticed you new right where you wanted to go. 

Matt: It's a thinking space I guess you could say. I come here alot to sort things out, or to contemplate or just be alone. I've never shared this spot with anyone before. 

Ellen: So I'm the first person to see your special spot. 

Matt: Basically. 

Ellen: Matt I'm honored thank you. 

Matt: Well you felt comfortable enough with me to show me your art I wanted to share something special with you. And speaking of nice things I heard about some great news Julie will be getting real soon. 

Ellen: What? 

Matt: That procedure she did on Frank is being written up in the New England Journal of Medicine, and since it's never been done before it's being named after her and the hospital is throwing a big black tie dinner in her honor at the Versailles room at the Port Charles Hotel. 

Ellen: Oh that is wonderful news! I'll have to call her later and congratulate her. She deserves some happiness. 

Matt: We all do. 

They kiss.   



	2. Chapter 19 to 31

When Love is In Charge   
by Katie

Chapter 19   
Eve is working at the hospital still a little dazed by all that's been happening. Chris walks up to her at the nurses station. 

Chris: Hey I hear Devlin really did a number on Julie. 

Eve: He raped her from infancy till college, beat her, and got her pregnant, then forced her to have an abortion. Chris: Well it's not surprising everyone knows he is a jerk. How's Julie? 

Eve: She is doing okay the Scanlons have built a pretty strong wall of protection around her. I'm not sure Frank is even letting her out of his sight unless Joe, Karen, or Mary is there with her. 

Chris: Well she's probably doing better now, I just heard she's going to be famous, and we all have to go to this big dinner in her honor on May 1. 

Eve: Yeah I heard about that. I think it's great that she can have a distraction right now. But I doubt that takes away the pain. 

Chris: Oh come on she's going to be rich and famous! 

Eve puts down her file in exasperation as tears start to well up in her eyes. 

Eve: Chris shut up just shut up! You have know Idea what it feels like to be hurt like that! None what so ever, you don't just walk away from it okay it's a permanent scar! Eve storms off, Chris watches her with surprise and concern. 

Back at the house the phone rings Joe grabs it. 

Joe: Hello? 

Matt: Hey Joe it's Matt and Ellen Calling. 

Hi Joe Ellen calls from the back ground. 

Joe: Hey what's up? 

Matt: Well we just heard about Julie's big award. I mean being written up in The New England Journal of Medicine, having a procedure that will save lives named after you, and having a dinner held in your honor is a real big deal. We wanted to call and congratulate her. 

Joe: I'm sure she'd like that let me go get her. 

Joe runs into the living room where Julie and her Mom are still talking. 

Joe: Hey Julie, Oh hi Nicole I didn't know you were here. It's nice to see you I wish it could be under happier circumstances. 

Nicole: It's nice to see you to Joe. 

Joe: Julie Matt and Ellen are on the phone they want to say congratulations. 

Julie: Thanks Joe. 

Julie picks up the phone. 

Julie: Hello 

Matt: Is this the famous Dr. Julie Morris? 

Julie laughs. 

Julie: Hey Matt, what's up? 

Matt: Ellen and I just wanted to call and congratulate you. 

Ellen: Congratulations Julie! 

Julie: Thanks guys that means alot to me. But I want you both to know that when I give my speech I'm going to make it clear that I had the best help any doctor could ever ask for. 

Matt: Julie that is so nice of you. But listen you really did the big part of it so don't sell yourself short okay you totally deserve this. 

Ellen: Absolutely! Julie: Thank you so much. 

Matt: Well we'll let you go now bye. 

Ellen: Bye. 

Julie: Bye and thanks again. 

They hang up. 

Nicole turns on the t.v. The first thing on is a report on Bennett Devlin. 

Reporter: Renowned heart surgeon Bennett Devlin posted bail an hour ago allowing himself freedom for the duration of the trail. In a statement released earlier Bennett Devlin called his daughters accusations of abuse bold faced lies of an overly indulged, Jealous, and disturbed woman. 

Julie is as white as a ghost and is shaking as tears start to run down her face. 

Julie: It's starting it's starting! 

Frank who has been listening from the stair case comes running over to her and holds her tightly to his chest rocking her back and forth. 

Frank: Joe turn that damm thing off now! And bring me the phone. 

Joe quickly gets the t.v. off and hands Frank the phone. 

Nicole: I'm so sorry I should never have turned that on. 

Frank: It's okay Nicole we would have found out about it regardless. 

Frank dials a number with one hand while he still holds Julie close with his other arm rocking her back and forth. Frank: Hello this is Frank Scanlon speaking I need to speak with the chief editor immediately! Thank you. Julie it's going to be okay shhh sweetie it's okay Franks here. Remember what I told you about turf, he is in for a rude awakening. Hello Clint Frank here how are you? That's good well actually I'm pretty angry at the moment. Well a slime ball from the mid west has declared war on the woman I love. Oh you heard about it well thank you I'll tell her you said that she needs all the support she can get. We also need a newspaper to fight back on. The front page of tomorrows morning paper would be fine. Let me check Julie you can answer a few questions in say an hour can't you? I'll be right by your side. Julie nods in amazement. Yes Clint that will be fine now what is the reporters name on want the best on this. What, oh thank you Clint I've heard of her she's won many awards for her writing she'll do just fine thank you. 

Nicole and Julie are looking at Frank in stunned silence. Joe is just grinning away at his brother. 

Joe: Devlin doesn't realize that around these parts Frank is top dog. I'd say he has at least as much if not more power then Devlin. 

Frank: Okay Clint thanks again bye. There now everything is going to be fine. Tomorrows paper will bring a rude awakening for Devlin. 

Julie stairs at Frank as a smile spread across her face. 

Julie: I'm the luckiest women alive. 

Frank: No I'm the luckiest man alive. 

Nicole: So which paper is this? 

Frank: The Port Charles Times. They are the most widely read paper here in Port Charles. 

Joe is beaming. 

Joe: That's my brother. 

At Karen's apartment Scott rings the bell. 

Karen: Hi Dad come in. 

Scott: So are you about ready? 

Karen: Almost. 

Scott: Karen can I ask you a question? 

Karen: Sure Dad. 

Scott: Are you really okay? I mean can I do anything for you? 

Karen takes Scott by the hand and leads him to the couch. 

Karen: Dad please listen to me. Yes when I remembered it it was awful and yes for along time I wasn't okay at all. But I made it and I made it because of you. 

Scott: What do you mean you made it because of me I wasn't even around. 

Karen: But your strength, and determination, your drive and never say die attitude were in me. And in the end that is what saved me. I love you Dad and you have nothing to feel bad about. I'm proud to be your daughter. 

Scott smiles. 

Scott: Well I'm proud to have you as my daughter. 

They hug. 

Chapter 20   
It is the next day and the press is having a field day. However thanks to Frank Devlin is coming out looking like a dirt bag while Julie is looking better then ever. Every news paper, T.V. station, and radio station in Port Charles is behind Julie thanks to Frank. Nicole decides that she needs to see Devlin. She goes to his hotel not sure of what she is going to say. He answers the door. 

Devlin: Hello Nicole I heard you were in town. 

Nicole: Well I wanted to be her for her, although the Scanlons are doing a great job of taking care of her. 

Devlin: Please come in. 

Nicole enters nervously. 

Devlin: Nicole you have to believe me Julie is lying. 

Nicole: The only liar in this family is you! Julie has never given me a reason to doubt her and I'm not going to start now. Besides you're the only one who has ever given me a reason to doubt. You spent most of are marriage lying to me! 

Devlin: Well maybe if that damm press would tell my side of it you'd see the truth! 

Nicole: The only truth here is that you are a monster! Your luck has run out Bennett! And as for the press not listening. you well that's because good always wins and Frank is as good as they come! Just tell me Bennett how could you how could you do that to her! 

Devlin: I didn't do anything to her! Besides it's not as if she's my real child! 

Nicole: Don't you ever bring that up again! 

Nicole slaps him. 

Devlin grabs her tightly by the arms. 

Devlin: I'll bring up anything I damm well please! 

Nicole: Let go of me! Devlin throws her onto the bed and slaps her. She tries to get up but he shoves her down. Then he hits her again. Suddenly there is a loud knock at the door. Nicole yells come in. Devlin jumps away from Nicole as Frank walks in. Frank looks at Nicole. 

Frank: Nicole are you alright? Come on lets go. 

He helps Nicole out and as he dose he turns to Devlin. 

Frank: You know you're digging your own grave. 

Devlin: GET OUT! 

Nicole: Gladly. 

Frank takes Nicole back to the house and gives her some ice for her face. 

Nicole: Thank you Frank. 

Frank: Your welcome. 

Nicole: How did you know I was there, or that I needed help? 

Frank: Julie told me that you were going over and she was worried so I went over to see if everything was okay. 

Nicole: Well what do you know superheroes do exists. 

Frank blushes. 

Frank: It was nothing I was just putting Julie's mind at ease. 

Nicole shakes her head. Nicole: Know wonder she loves you, I mean how could any women in there right mind not. 

Frank blushes. 

Nicole: You know this could help Julie's case against him. 

Frank: If you want to make this public, that's for you to decide not me. 

Nicole: Frank I couldn't stop him from hurting Julie, but I can certainly help put him away. 

Frank smiles. 

Frank: Thank you Nicole. Frank gets on the phone and alerts the media to Devlin's latest crime. 

After he gets off the phone his PI calls. 

Felicia: Frank it's Felicia. 

Frank: Hi Felicia have you found something? Felicia: As a matter of fact I have. It's about Amber Rose. 

Chapter 21   
Frank's heart quickens upon hearing the name of Julie's long lost daughter. He glances at Nicole who is sitting at the kitchen table holding Ice over her eye. 

Frank: Hold on a sec, Nicole I really need to take this call in private. Can you hang up when I get on upstairs? 

Nicole: Sure no problem. 

Frank races upstairs, and yells down that he has it and Nicole hangs up. 

Mary comes in then with arm loads of groceries. 

Nicole: Oh Mary let me help you. 

Nicole takes a couple of the bags to the counter. 

Mary; Thank you, I'm sure it seems silly me buying groceries for my two grown boys but they will always be my babies. 

Nicole: I don't think it's silly at all if I could go back in time and baby Buddy I certainly would. Sons are so special. 

Mary: Nicole what happened to your face? 

Nicole: I went to confront Devlin. 

Mary: He hit you! 

Nicole: Well in a way I'm glad he did. It will help Julie's case. 

Mary: That miserable rat, Julie is such a great girl. I hope he is sent away for ever. 

Nicole: Same here the fact that he did that to her right under my nose makes me sick. The thing is I can't help but feel awful about it. I should have been able to keep her safe but I didn't. 

Mary: Oh Nicole you can't blame yourself you didn't know. I on the other hand I have alot to feel guilty about when it comes to my kids. 

Nicole: What do you mean? 

Mary: I was raised in a very strict catholic home. I was taught that the man you marry you stay married to no matter what. And if it was a bad marriage well that was just to bad and you had to stay with it. When I fell in love with Frank and Joe's father he was a wonderful man at least I thought he was. It turned out I was wrong. He was an alcoholic, and extremely abusive. He barely ever worked and he beat the boys and I so badly that on at least a dozen occasions one or more of us were hospitalized. He was verbal and emotionally cruel as well to all of us. I thought from time to time about leaving but my parents told me I couldn't and everything I had learned my whole life kept me from leaving. After my parents died I really thought about leaving but I was afraid and I still believed it would be wrong of me to. When he died we finally had freedom. But I was in a new prison the prison of guilt. You see that man stole my children's childhood, and more or less made it necessary of Frank to raise Joe. The reality is Frank is more Joe's father then his brother. Anyway I've spent most of their adult lives trying to make up for not saving them from that abuse. Nicole you didn't know I did. 

Nicole: Oh Mary I'm so sorry. 

They hug. 

Upstairs Frank is on the phone with Felicia. 

Frank: So what about Amber Rose? Is she alive? Is she healthy? Is she happy? Dose she have a good family? Dose she need anything? 

Felicia: She's alive, and she is healthy, and in general happy. However she doesn't have a family. Devlin never really gave permission for her to be adopted. She is living in an orphanage in Ohio. 

Frank: WHAT?! That jerk! He promised Julie that her little girl would have a family. What is the name of the place, and can you give me the number? 

Felicia: It's called Sunshine house for girls. The number is 513-555-9761. Oh and just to let you know all of those people you needed me to find for the trial, it's done we have all of them. 

Frank: Thanks Felicia that's great, the trail starts May 5 so we need as much ammunition as we can get. 

Felicia: Your welcome I'm a parent myself and if anyone messed with them I'd want them punished as badly as they could be so I'll keep looking for evidence. 

Frank; Thanks again bye. 

Felicia: Bye I'll be in touch. 

Frank hangs up, grabs his car keys and runs out of the house. When he gets to the hospital he finds Julie hard at work. 

Julie: Hey there handsome. 

Frank hugs her. 

Frank: Hey there beautiful. How is your day? 

Julie: Pretty good everyone is congratulating me on my award. And everyone has been very supportive. So did my mom's visit with my Dad go okay? 

Frank: Not really he hit her pretty hard. But don't worry she is going to be fine. 

Julie: Oh My God when will this end Frank! 

Frank hugs Julie tightly 

Frank: Soon Julie very soon. The trail is coming up and Devlin will get his due. 

Julie: Do you really believe he will? 

Frank: My pi is gathering a tun of evidence, and with your Dad's current behavior I think we should have no problem burying him. Speaking of my pi I have some news for you about Amber Rose. 

Julie: You do? Oh how is she? 

Frank: Well she is healthy, however your Dad never signed the waver allowing her to be adopted. She is living in an orphanage in Ohio. 

Julie: Oh My God my poor baby! He promised I guess him lying shouldn't surprise me but Frank an orphanage! 

Frank hugs her. 

Frank: I know Julie I know. Listen I'm still on the foster care list okay I can be a foster parent when ever. If you want just say the word and I'm on the next plane to Ohio and I'll bring her back here to be with us. 

Julie: I could finally be a mother to her. But what if she hates me for this she doesn't know why she has had to live there. 

Frank: Julie I will explain it all to her. Now do you want me to get her or not. 

Julie thinks for a minute. 

Julie: Yes I don't want her spending another day in that place. 

Frank smiles. 

Frank: Okay let me make a few calls and I'll be on my way. 

Frank dials a number. 

Leia: Travel Desk Leia speaking. 

Frank: Hi Leia Frank Scanlon here how are you how is your husbands hand? 

Leia: Oh hi Frank it's so nice to here from you. I'm doing well thankyou, Jim has almost full use of his hand again thanks for asking. How may I help you? 

Frank: I'm glad to here that Leia. Well what I need is to be on the next possible flight to Ohio it's urgent. 

Leia; Well there is one leaving in an hour and a half. 

Frank: Perfect thank you so much Leia. 

Leia; You're welcome you can pick up your ticket when you check in. 

Frank: Great thanks again bye. 

Frank dials another number. 

Kristen: Children's Service's Kristen speaking how may I help you? 

Frank: Hi Kristen Frank Scanlon here how are you how is your little girls burn? 

Kristen: Oh Hi Frank I'm good, her burn is almost heeled. What can I do for you/ 

Frank; Oh I'm glad to hear that. Listen I can't really go into detail on this all I can really tell you is that there is a little girl named Amber Rose living at Sunshine house for girls in Ohio. She shouldn't be there and she is very important to my girlfriend I'm on my way to Ohio now and 

Kristen: And you want me to make arrangements for her to come home with you no problem Frank. 

Frank: Thanks Kristen bye. 

Joe and Karen walk up. 

Joe: Hey Frank what's up? 

Frank: I can't go into this right now I have to be on a plane in an hour and a half. Please stay near Julie I will be back by tomorrow night. 

Frank hugs Julie. 

Frank: Julie I will call you as soon as she is with me. I love you and everything is going to be alright. 

He kisses her and runs. 

Joe and Karen look at each other. 

Julie: I think there is something the two of you need to know. 

Julie tells them the story. 

Karen: Well I can't say I'm surprised Devlin would do that. 

Joe: And Franks going to get her right now. 

Julie: Yep I'm about to meat my little girl. 

Karen: How do you feel/ 

Julie; Oh scared, excited, nervous, 

Karen: I'm sure everything is going to be fine. 

Joe: You know what else this means don't you 

Karen and Julie look at each other. 

Joe: We have less then 24 hours to get a little girls room put together. 

Karen: Joe you're right! Julie are you off now? 

Julie: Yes 

Karen: Well Joe and I are also come on lets hit the stores. 

The threesome leave excitedly. 

Chapter 22   
It is the next morning, Joe, Karen and Julie have been working all night to set up the perfect little girls room.   
Julie: Do you think she'll like it?   
Joe: How could she not it looks like a kids paradise.   
Karen: Besides we got alot of advice from Serena and she is around Amber Rose's age. Where did you come up with that name anyway it is so pretty.   
Julie: Thanks, Well I always loved Roses and when I was little I had this doll named Amber that I really loved so I just put them together.   
Karen: Hey do you still have that doll? We could put it on the bed for Amber Rose! I bet she'd love to have it.   
Julie gets a sad look on her face.   
Joe: Julie what is it?   
Julie: One night when my Dad was going to hurt me I managed to stop him by setting up alot of toys right inside the room he fell over them making such noise that it woke mom up. The next morning he ripped the doll apart and told me if I ever did that again he'd rip me apart.   
Joe goes over and hugs Julie tightly.   
Joe: Julie I'm so sorry, I can't believe anyone could be as sick and twisted as that man.   
Julie: You want to talk about sick I kept the pieces of that doll. They are in my closet.   
Just then Nicole calls from down stairs.   
Julie: Coming Mom. I called her over this morning I have to tell her about Amber Rose.   
Julie leaves. Joe and Karen look at each other.   
Karen: Joe are you thinking what I'm thinking.   
Joe: Get the doll.   
Karen runs down through the kitchen so as to not disturb Julie and her mom. She quickly gets the bag of doll parts and races up to Joe's room. They then set to work.   
Julie and her mom are sitting on the couch.   
Julie: Mom I need to tell you something.   
Nicole: What is it sweetheart?   
Julie: Well I wasn't sure if Dad might try to discredit me by bringing up Amber Rose. So I told Frank about her, and he offered to have the PI's he had already hired to gather evidence to also find out about Amber Rose. You know If she is happy and healthy and h as a good family.   
Nicole.: That sounds like Frank. So what did he find out?   
Julie: Yesterday. he learned that Dad Lied yet again. He didn't sign the papers making it legal for her to be adopted. She has been living in an orphanage in Ohio.   
Nicole: I can't believe that man! What can I do to help?   
Julie smiles.   
Julie: Be a loving grandmother when Frank brings her through that door. Nicole smiles and shakes her head.   
Nicole: So that's where Frank is. I should have known. I'll help you explain everything to her.   
Julie: Thanks but Frank said he'd have it explained to her by the time she gets here. Nicole: Now why dose that not surprise me.   
They both laugh. The phone rings.   
Julie: Hello   
Frank: Hey lovely lady how've you been.   
Julie: I'm doing good. Where are you calling from?   
Frank: I'm calling from the air plain. Amber Rose is sitting right here next to me. Julie she's beautiful. She has your eyes, and nose, she has your long legs and your curly reddish brown hair. And she is just as sweet as can be. I told her everything and her response was is my Mommy okay? Please tell her I'm fine and not to worry.   
Julie has tears in her eyes.   
Julie: Tell her I can't wait to meet her and give her a big hug.   
Frank: I sure will, wait a sec.   
Amber Rose: Mom?   
Julie starts sobbing.   
Julie: Hi sweetie.   
Amber Rose: Mom don't cry it's okay.   
Julie: Oh sweetie these are tears of joy not sorrow.   
Amber Rose: I'll see you soon. bye   
Julie: Bye   
Frank: Julie? Are you okay?   
Julie: Frank I'm great thanks to you.   
Frank: We will be home soon. Bye.   
The hang up.   
Nicole: Is everything okay?   
Julie: Everything is perfect.   
Nicole: Well in that case, do we know what size she wears?   
Julie: Yes Frank called with that information last night.   
Nicole: Well in that case lets go my grand child will need clothes to wear.   
They head out the door. 

Chapter 23   
Nicole: Well hello there. You know you are the spitting image of your mother. 

Just then Julie comes back downstairs. She stops in her track when she sees Amber Rose. She looks at her and Amber Rose stairs right back. Frank bends down to her level. 

Frank: That's your Mom. 

Julie: Hi there. 

Amber Rose walks slowly over to Julie. Julie bends down in front of her. Julie tries hard not to cry. 

Julie: I'm so glad you're here. 

Amber Rose: I'm glad to. 

They embrace. As Julie hugs her daughter for the first time tears stream down her face. She mouths the words Thank you to Frank. 

At the firehouse Scott and Eve are enjoying a romantic dinner alone while Serena stays over at the light house. 

Scott: You certainly are quite tonight. 

Eve: I'm sorry I guess my mind is on other things. 

Scott: Like what? 

Eve: Like the fact that I'm probably going to be called to testify at Devlin's trial when it starts on the 5 of May. Like the fact that he knows secrets about me that he could reveal during that trial to discredit anything negative I say about him. Like the fact that He'd probably find a reason to tell the world a thing or two about me regardless of what I say. And like the fact that a secret Julie doesn't know about herself that Devlin confided in me could come out and I don't know how she'll take it. 

Scott: Well you certainly have a full plate of thoughts there. 

Eve: You can say that again. 

Scott: What kind of secrets do you have that Devlin could reveal? 

Eve sighs. 

Eve: Well I guess it will probably come out anyway so you might as well hear it from me. 

Scott: Sounds big. 

Eve: Oh it is. 

Scott: You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. 

Eve: I don't want to, but considering it will probably come out I really need to. 

Scott: Okay lets hear it. 

Eve: I grew up in homeless shelters, hotels, and friends houses. My mom had me when she was 13. So she dropped out of School to raise me. My sister was born two years later. My mother tried but she was not only 13 she was also a cocaine addict. She still is. My mother was a prostitute, she spent most of her money on drugs but did give us some for clothes and food. When she was high she was also extremely abusive. When I was 12 she told me I had to start working the streets with her to help her pay for food and clothes or I had to leave and make it on my own. So not wanting to be away from my family I started working the streets at night and going to school during the day. I'd get out at 3 rush to where ever it was we were staying and do my home work grab a bight to eat. Then I'd be on the streets by 7. I did this through high school. I got a scholarship to college and I was out of there. I never looked back but it still haunts me. I thought that Devlin was the man of my dreams. I believed I was in love with him and that he was in love with me. So I told him about this. 

Eve Starts crying, Scott moves over to her and hugs her. 

Scott: And know one ever tried to take you and your sister away from her? 

Eve: We went to a school in probably the worst section of New York there is. Most of the kids there had similar stories. The counselors and teachers were overworked underpaid and felt as hopeless as we did. Social services were so swamped in that area that us slipping through the cracks was no surprise. 

Scott: Did you ever try and leave before college? 

Eve: I thought about it I thought about it alot. I even got so far as to pack a small bag and walk to the subway. If It hadn't been for my little sister I probably would have left. But I love Shelly and I didn't want to abandon her, especially since I new Mom would then make her be a prostitute. You see since I was one mom didn't make Shelly be one however if I had left mom would have made Shelly work the streets as well. I just couldn't let that happen to my sister. Taking that college scholarship was the hardest thing I ever did but I new I had to do it. Or I was going to have no future. 

Scott: Did your mom make Shelly work the streets when you left for college? 

Eve: No, you see I had been hiding some of the money from each of my customers from my mom for years. So I had enough to take Shelly with me. Shelly got bounced around from my friends houses and hotels for the next two years till she got into college. But it was so worth it. 

Scott: Didn't your mom come looking for her? 

Eve: No she was glad to be rid of us. 

Scott: Eve I'm sorry you had it so rough, but listen Devlin tries to discredit you with that information we'll just make sure that everyone hears the whole story. After all it doesn't take a genius to figure out that you were forced into that. I think that alone qualifies as abuse. 

Eve smiles a little. 

Eve: I never thought about it like that. Well I hope your right, I don't want to hurt Julie's case against Devlin. 

Scott: I don't think it would hurt it anyway. It's not about her it's about you. It might cause your testimony not to have as great an impact but I don't think it would hurt the case. However as I said I don't think the jury will hold it against you as long as we get the whole story out. 

Eve: I hope you're right. So you're not ashamed of me? 

Scott: Never. Listen I've done a tun of things that I'm not proud of. I'd be a hypocrite if I held this against you. Besides Eve I love you. 

Eve is taken back by this. 

Eve: Excuse me. 

Scott: I love you. I have for awhile. But I just didn't have the nerve to say so. I love you Eve. After Dominique I never thought I'd love again but I was wrong because I love you. 

Eve has tears in her eyes. 

Eve: I love you to. 

They kiss passionately. Scott then stands and swoops her up in his arms. He carries her upstairs and lays her across his bed. They kiss passionately as they feverishly tear off one another's clothes and roll together as one. 

Matt and Ellen are at his place they have just finished watching a movie. 

Ellen: Oh I love that movie. Pretty Women is such a great love story. It's an adult fairy tale. 

Matt: It is good, but I'm not sure if such a good idea to glamorize prostitution. I mean what if some impressionable young girl saw it. 

Ellen: Well I agree it's not a movie for children but as far as entertainment goes for adults it's pretty good. Besides in the end it shows her getting out of that life. 

Matt: I guess so. 

Ellen: Well what kind of movies do you prefer? 

Matt: Comedies, I think there isn't enough laughter in this world so I'm always up for a comedy. For example I loved Ace Ventura Pet Detective that was so funny. But I do like dramas if they are tastefully done. Like Awakenings, that was a wonderful movie. 

Ellen: Oh I saw that it was a great movie. Don't you like romantic movie's? 

Matt: Well yes I thought sleepless in Seattle was great. You know two lonely people like ships lost at sea finding one another. 

Matt strokes Ellen's cheek and kisses her. 

Ellen: Two lonely souls coming together is a wonder full thing. 

Ellen rubs Matt's chest and kisses him. Matt begins kissing her neck, and Ellen wraps her arms around him they fall back onto the couch. Matt and Ellen start to unbutton each others shirts as they kiss passionately. Matt suddenly pulls back a bit. 

Matt: Ellen are you ready for this? 

Ellen: Yes Matt I want you. 

With that Matt pulls her to him tightly and as the rest of there clothes fall to the floor they embrace as one there passion blazing out of control. 

Chapter 24   
It has been a week since Frank brought little Amber Rose home. Everyone has simply fallen in love with this little angel. Frank's P.I.'s have been very successful in finding a great deal of evidence and a great number of witnesses to help when the trial starts in 4 days. But today the trial is the furthest thing from everyone's mind for tonight is the night of the big dinner to honor Julie. Julie is upstairs going over her speech she decides to go down stairs for a break. She hears noise outside and looks out the open kitchen window. She smiles at what she sees. Frank and Amber Rose playing basketball.   
Frank: That's it dribble that ball. Come on no don't let it get out of your control come on. 

Amber Rose: Which way do I go? 

Frank: It doesn't matter the idea is to get around me so you can shoot the ball. 

Amber Rose: Oh you mean like this? 

Amber Rose who had been fumbling with the ball like she didn't know what to do with it suddenly grabs it spins around Frank and shoots the ball right into the net. 

Amber Rose: Gotch ya. 

Frank laughs and shakes his head. He smiles at this little clone of Julie 

Frank: Yep you did. I should of known you are so much like your mother in every other way of course you'd be great at playing basket ball. You really are your mother's daughter. 

Amber Rose: She tricked you to huh. 

Frank: She sure did almost a year ago, scammed me out of a months rent. 

Amber Rose: So what do I get? 

Frank: Well you can choose you can either stay up an extra half hour tonight or you can have one of my famous hot fudge sundae's before your mom and I leave for that big black tie dinner there holding to honor your mom. 

Amber Rose tilts her head and thinks for a minute. 

Amber Rose: I'll take the hot fudge sundae. 

Frank: That does sound good I think I'll have one to. 

Amber Rose: So what is my mom being honored for? 

Frank: Well about a month ago I was in a very bad accident. I fell off the roof of General Hospital. All of the Doctors and Nurses had given up. They all believed I was going to die. But your mom wasn't about to give up. So putting everything on the line she took me into the operating room and performed an operation that had never been done before. People have had heart surgery before but no one has ever had the procedure that she did done. Anyway as you can see it worked. When a doctor comes up with something new that will save many lives the other people in the medical world like to honor them. So this dinner is to honor your mom for that procedure she did on me. Because it not only is going to save alot of lives but it makes the hospital real famous to have her around. 

Amber Rose: So my mom is a hero? 

Frank: Yes she is she's my hero. 

Amber Rose: You love her alot don't you. 

Frank: Yes I do but not just for that I was in love with her long before she ever saved me. 

Amber Rose: I'm glad she deserves a great guy like you. 

Frank blushes. 

Frank: Well I think we better get inside, you want that hot fudge sundae don't you. 

Amber Rose: You bet I do. 

Julie: Hold it right there. 

Julie is standing at the top of the steps with her arms folded and frowning. 

Julie: No one is having a hot fudge sundae. 

A big smile spreads across her face. 

Julie: Unless I can have one to. 

Frank looks at Amber Rose. 

Frank: What do you think Kido should your mom get a hot fudge sundae to? 

Amber Rose tilts her head to the side and smiles. 

Amber Rose: Well I guess so. 

They all laugh and go in to have hot fudge sundae's together. 

Julie: I saw you playing out there sweetie that was really good. Who taught you to play? 

Amber Rose: This older girl at the orphanage she had three big brothers before her family was killed in a fire. She taught me. 

Frank: So do you want to be a basket ball player when you grow up? 

Amber Rose: No I think I want to be a doctor like my mom, So I can make people better to. 

Frank looks over at Julie who is trying not to cry. She has tears in her eyes and just shakes her head. 

Later on everyone is running around getting ready. 

Julie is up in Franks room finishing up her hair when he comes in in his tux. 

Julie: Well don't you look classy. 

Frank: Well I better look sharp my girlfriend is being honored tonight. 

Julie smiles 

Julie: really what for? 

Frank: Oh nothing much just making it possible for me to be standing here tonight. 

Frank smiles and pulls her close. 

Frank: And I'm forever in her debt. 

Julie: Well I'm sure she feels that she's already been paid back in full after all she has you. 

They kiss. 

Frank: Joe and Karen are getting ready at her place, they are going to pick up mom on there way. And Mrs. Winters should be here any minute to watch Amber Rose. So are you about ready? Julie: I think so I'm really nervous about this speech. 

Frank: Julie you'll do great, I'm sure of it. Julie: I wonder how they will present the plaque, and how they will announce my name. 

Frank: What do you mean? 

Julie: Well if they announce me as Julie Devlin, that isn't someone I want to be, but Julie Morris isn't really who I am. 

Frank smiles. 

Frank: Well I just might have a solution to that. I was going to wait until later but there is no time like the present is there. 

Julie looks at Frank. 

Julie: What are you up to? 

Frank smiles. 

Frank: You'll see. 

Frank takes her hand and guides her to a chair she sits down. Frank sits on the edge of his bed right next to her. 

Frank: Julie you know that I've had alot of dreams in my life end. Some out of tragedy some out of necessity. But one dream ended for another reason. Julie when I was a kid I dreamed of finding the perfect women. She'd be intelligent, talented, creative, sweet, charming, sensitive, delicate, but still strong and independent and self sufficient. She'd be brave and generous, kind and loyal, and a true friend to all. She'd have a good sense of humor and be fun to be with. And besides being my true love she'd also be my best friend. And if I really lucked out she'd be drop dead gorgeous. Well Julie that dream ended because it came true and it came true the day I met you. But Julie you have surpassed my wildest expectations and I love you more then I can ever express. What all this is leading to Julie is well. 

Frank gets up and goes down on one knee. Frank: Julie will you make me the happiest most profoundly fortunate man on the face of the earth and be my wife. Will you marry me? 

Julie stairs at Frank speechlessly tears well up in her eyes and she nods her head then finding her voice she chokes out the words yes. 

Julie: YES YES YES!!!!! Oh Frank of course I'll marry you! I would be honored to be your wife. 

They embrace and kiss. 

Amber Rose comes in. 

Amber Rose: Mrs. Winters is here. What's going on? 

Frank and Julie pull themselves together.. 

Julie: Sweetheart come here. Sweetie I have some big news to tell you. Frank and I are going to get married. 

Amber Rose: Really?! Wow this is so cool! 

Frank smiles. 

Frank: I'm glad you think so. 

Amber Rose looks at Frank. 

Amber Rose: Does that mean you'll be my Dad? 

Frank: Would you like me to be? 

Amber Rose nods her head, Frank looks at Julie. 

Julie: It's okay with me. 

Frank: Then yes Amber Rose I'd be delighted to be your Dad. 

Amber Rose: Wahoo! 

Amber Rose runs into Franks arms and he twirls her around. 

Frank: Well mom and me better get going you be good for Mrs. Winter's okay. 

Amber Rose smiles broadly. 

Amber Rose: Okay Dad. 

Frank smiles as tears fill his eyes. 

Frank and Julie kiss Amber Rose goodnight and head off. As they drive they talk. 

Frank: So have you decided how they are going to announce you? 

Julie smiles. 

Julie: When they announce me they will say Dr. Julie Scanlon. 

Frank takes Julie's hand and squeezes it. 

Frank: And that's how it should be. 

Chapter 25   
Frank and Julie arrive happily at the Versailles room. When they walk in everyone applauds. Julie looks around the room is decorated more lavishly then she's ever seen a room look. Tears well up in Julie's eyes as she realizes this is all for her. Frank squeezes her hand and whispers to her.   
Frank: You deserve all of this and more future Mrs. Scanlon. 

Julie smiles. 

Joe Karen and Mary walk over and each hug Julie. 

Karen: Julie you look great! Congratulations on the award you deserve it. 

Joe: You certainly do. You deserve everything and anything good. 

Mary: Oh Julie I don't know how we can ever really thank you enough. You are a hero in our families eyes. 

Julie: Thank you but I have just as much to be thankful for. Having Frank in my life is the best thank you I could ask for. 

Frank clears his throat. 

Frank: Well speaking of family Julie and I have a little announcement to make. 

Julie smiles broadly. 

Frank: Tonight I asked Julie to marry me. 

Julie: And being an intelligent women I said yes! 

Karen: Julie that's wonderful! Congratulations! But I can't say I'm surprised. 

Joe: I think that is great. Welcome to the family Julie. 

Mary: Oh this is wonderful! Julie you are a welcomed addition to our family. Congratulations never thought I'd say this but my son couldn't have picked a better women. 

Julie blushes. 

Julie: Thank you I'm beyond happy at the prospect of being Franks wife. 

Frank: Well if you ask me I'm the lucky one. I get to spend the rest of my life with God's most perfect creation. 

Julie turns to Frank with tears in her eyes. 

Julie: Are you trying to make me loose all of my eye make-up before my speech. 

They all laugh. 

Julie: Well if I'm God's most perfect creation then you must be a bona-fide Angel masquerading as a person. 

Frank is blushing bright red. 

Frank: Well if you see beauty in my eyes it's simply a reflection of all that you are. 

Joe: Is anyone else getting a tooth ache. 

They all laugh. 

Matt and Ellen come up to them. 

Matt: Hi Julie congratulations on tonight you really are an incredible doctor. 

Ellen: Congratulations Julie we need more doctors like you. 

Julie: Well thank you very much. But I have to say all of this is just icing on the cake my prize is the man standing at my side. 

Frank: Julie and I are getting married. 

Ellen: Oh that's wonderful, congratulations! The two of you are so right for each other. 

Matt: That is great news congratulations. 

Julie: So Ellen I'm curious you had told me that there was a pool set up on when Frank and I would get engaged who won. 

Ellen blushes. 

Ellen: Well actually I guess I'm the winner. 

Matt: You did guess early may of 98 and today is May 1. 

Frank: Waite a minute there was a pool set up as to win we'd get engaged? 

Joe: Yeah my guess was Valentines Day. 

Karen: I was thinking beginning of June. 

Matt: For some reason I just felt July was a good guess but I guess it wasn't. 

Mary: I was guessing beginning of April. 

Frank: MOM! You were in the pool?! 

Joe: Well well well you learn something new everyday. 

Mary blushes. 

Ellen smiles. 

Ellen: She swore me to secrecy when she put her 10 dollars in. 

Everyone laughs. 

Eve and Scott come over. 

Scott: Well this looks like a happy group. 

Eve: Congratulations Julie you deserve tonight so much. 

Scott: Yeah you really are a great doctor. 

Julie smiles. 

Julie: Thank you. 

Karen: We're also celebrating something else tonight. 

Joe: Ellen won the pool. 

Eve: Oh my gosh you're getting married! 

Frank: We sure are. 

Julie: It's a dream come true. 

Scott: That's great congratulations. 

Eve: That really is wonderful. 

Chris walks over. 

Chris: What's wonderful. 

Frank: Julie and I are getting married. 

Chris: Great. 

Chris walks away. 

Karen: What's with Chris? 

Matt: He's probably upset that he lost the pool. His month was August. 

Eve: No I don't think that's it. You know Julie Chris has always carried a flame for you. I'll go check on him. 

Eve goes to check on Chris. 

Frank: Well I need to speak with Dr. Quartermaine real quick before the ceremony starts. Have you seen him. 

Joe: I saw him a little while ago but he seemed kind of sick A.J. and Ned were helping him down the stairs. 

Karen: Monica is over there maybe she can help you. 

Frank: Thanks I'll go talk to her. 

Frank kisses Julie on the cheek and goes to speak to Monica. 

Mary: So how dose Amber Rose like the idea of you and Frank getting married? 

Julie: She is thrilled with the idea of having Frank for a father. 

Joe: Well who wouldn't be. 

Karen: So do you have your speech for tonight all ready? 

Julie: Yeah it's done but I'm still nervous about it. 

Ellen: I'm sure you'll do great. 

Frank goes over to Monica. 

Frank: Hello Dr. Quartermaine. 

Monica: Oh Hello Frank how are you? And please call me Monica. 

Frank: Okay Dr. I mean Monica, Well thanks to Julie I'm great. How are you? 

Monica: I'm doing good. 

Frank: I'm glad to hear it. Where is your husband I need to speak with him about the ceremony before it starts. 

Monica gets an uncomfortable look on her face. 

Monica: Uh He wasn't feeling well so Ned and A.J. took him home. I'm going to be handling the ceremonies for tonight. 

Frank: Oh well I hope he feels better soon. 

Monica: Thank you. So what is it you need? 

Frank: Well Julie and I are getting married. 

Monica: That's wonderful, the two of you look so right together. 

Frank: Well thank you, I'm very lucky to have her in my life. Anyway would it be at all possible when you introduce her to introduce her as Dr. Julie Scanlon? For reasons I'm sure you are aware of she really doesn't want to be attached to the Devlin name, and the Morris name isn't really hers it's her mothers. Scanlon on the other hand is her future and I think she'd feel better if you could announce her using the Scanlon name. 

Monica: Well that makes perfect sense, yes of course no problem. 

Frank: Thank you very much. 

Frank goes back over to Julie. 

Julie: So what was that all about? 

Frank: Just making tonight as good for you as I can. 

They kiss. 

Eve is sitting next to Chris as he inhales a martini. 

Eve: You okay? 

Chris: Hey if she wants to marry that goody goody what's it to me. 

Eve: You still have a flame for her don't you? 

Chris: I couldn't careless. 

Eve: Then why are you grinding your teeth and brooding. 

Chris: Look I think she could do a heck of a lot better but that doesn't mean I have a thing for her. And this night is totally ridiculous, I mean she's a doctor she saved a life that's her job! 

Eve: Chris she performed a miracle. 

Chris: Oh so we're all supposed to kiss her feet now. 

Eve: Okay Chris what's really bothering you? 

Chris: Eve leave me alone okay why don't you go pester your sweet little Scottie. 

Eve: Okay fine. 

Eve walks back over to Scott. 

Scott: So what's up with Chris? 

Eve: I'm not sure, but he's really in a mood. 

Ellen and Matt are sitting at a table. 

Matt: You know Ellen you look incredible but I don't think you're supposed to look better then the guest of honor. Although for you that is an impossible rule to fallow I mean there really is no one you don't out shine. 

Ellen blushes. 

Ellen: Well thank you. You certainly know how to flatter a girl don't you. 

Matt smiles. 

Matt: I'm trying to. 

They kiss. Monica takes the stage. 

Monica: May I have your attention please. If you could all find your seats we can get started. Ladies and Gentlemen. We're here tonight to honor an incredibly fine extraordinarily gifted and talented Doctor. She took a patient that there really was no hope for and with great skill and determination saved his life. Every doctor dreams of being able to save the unsaveble. Of being able to create a solution where there is none. Most Doctors strive for there entire careers trying to reach that goal. But the Doctor we're honoring here tonight has been a doctor for less then a year. She is an intern and has already achieved the impossible. She has created a procedure that not only saved a life that every other Doctor had given up on, but buy creating this she has insured that many who would have died will now have a chance. Dr. Julie Scanlon is a blessing to the medical community. Many people will owe their lives to her great skill. Now several people have asked to say a few words. First off the mother of the man she saved Mary Scanlon. 

Mary takes the stage. 

Mary: The most unnatural most horrific and painful thing for any parent is to have to out live your child. The loss of a child is the most horrific agony anyone can face. Are children are supposed to out live us that's what is supposed to happen. When it doesn't there is no greater grief. Last month I was faced with the possibility of dealing with that exact grief. But thanks to my future daughter in laws great skill, and genius, as well as her determination my son is here with us tonight. She is a miracle worker and the appidemy of what a doctor should be and should do. I'm thankful beyond words to her. Julie you are a blessing to us, and a blessing to all who you will save. Thank you. 

Mary leaves the stage. 

Monica: Thank you Mrs. Scanlon. Now the man Doctor Julie Scanlon saved would like to say a few words. Mr., Frank Scanlon. 

Frank takes the stage. 

Frank: Well I can't say I'm surprised I mean from day one she held my heart in the palm of her hand. 

Everyone laughs. 

Frank: I don't really no what to say I mean how do you thank someone who saves your life. And I realize she's a doctor and it's her job but the fact is if it hadn't of worked since she is an intern she could have gotten in a lot of trouble. So she basically put her career on the line for me. How do you thank someone for that. Julie is a hero, a saint, an angel, my best friend, and the love of my life all in one. Julie thank you that's all I can say thank you. 

Monica takes the stage again as Frank goes back to the table. 

Monica: I doubt there is much more beyond thank you any of us can say. A person in the past with damage to the accelerator nerves as bad as Franks was died that's just the way it was. But now thanks to Dr. Scanlon we know how to save them. Dr. Julie Scanlons ground breaking procedure of taking veins from other parts of the body and using them to strengthen the connectors will prove a life saver for many. Dr. Julie Scanlon's work is being published in The New England Journal Of Medicine. Dr. Scanlon on behalf of the medical community and all the lives that will benefit thank you would you please come up and except your plaque. 

Julie hugs Frank tears streaming down her face and takes the stage. 

Julie: Thank you very much. Naturally this kind of success I never imagined having so soon in my career if at all. I have to say though as wonderful as this dinner is and as big an honor as it is to have my work published in the New England Journal Of Medicine it pales in comparison to the real prize of my work. And that is that I now get to grow old with the man of my dreams. Frank I love you and I'd do it all again in a second, thank you. 

Everyone applauds. 

After dinner there is dancing and soon the night is over. Frank Drives Julie home. 

Frank: So how was tonight? 

Julie: Amazing, so when you went to talk to Monica was it about using the Scanlon name? 

Frank: I wanted tonight to be perfect for you and I felt that would help. 

Julie: Well it certainly did. 

Chapter 26   
It is May 4th tomorrow morning Devlin's trial begins. Everyone is a little on edge. Julie is in her basement apartment trying to decide what to where. When Frank comes down to check on her.   
Frank: Hey there beautiful.   
Julie: Which do you think the yellow suit or the blue one? Or maybe I should where slacks and a blouse. Oh Frank what if they don't believe me. He is going to make me look like a piece of trash I just know he is.   
Julie sits down on her bed and starts to cry. Frank hurries over to her and wraps her in his arms.   
Frank: Julie it's okay It's going to be okay. Of course the jury is going to believe you they'd be crazy not to. My P.I.'s are the best and they have come up with a tune of stuff. I talked to Dar earlier and she is certain we can win this. I know he may try to make you look bad but Julie remember the people that count know what a truly spectacular person you are. The press has done exactly what we needed them to do. They have put you on a pedestal and knocked him off of his. And that big award of yours helped to. It is going to be near impossible for him to discredit you. Julie just remember no matter what happens I love you more then life itself. You are everything to me, and you do have a family you have one right here with me, Amber Rose, Joe, and my Mom, you are part of us. And nothing will ever or could ever change that. I know this is going to be hard but I have absolute faith in you. You're going to come through this just fine. And don't forget you're not fighting this alone.   
Julie smiles up at Frank.   
Julie: You always know just what to say don't you.   
Frank: Well I certainly try.   
Julie: Well you succeed.   
They Kiss tenderly.   
Julie: Now what do I wear.   
Frank: You have plenty of time to worry about that right now I'm taking your mind off of that come with me.   
He takes her by the hand and leads her upstairs.   
Julie: Frank where are you taking me.   
Frank: You'll see oh but first I need you to put this on.   
Frank pulls out a scarf and covers Julie's eyes. Frank leads her upstairs and out to his car calling to Joe that they will be back in a bit.   
They get in the car and start driving.   
Julie: Where are we going? Why do I have to wear this.   
Frank: You have to wear that because it's a surprise and I'm not going to tell you because that will ruin the surprise.   
They finally arrive somewhere Frank leads Julie to a spot then tells her to wait she then hears him rushing around.   
Frank: Okay are you ready?   
Julie: I guess so.   
Frank takes the scarf off of Julie's eyes. She looks around they are at the beach and all set up before her is a candle light picnic just like her first date with Frank. And when she looks out over the ocean she sees a beautiful sunset.   
Julie: Oh Frank it's wonderful.   
Frank: So you like it?   
Julie: Like it I love it!   
Julie hugs Frank and kisses him.   
Frank: Well then lets sit down and enjoy it.   
Frank and Julie sit down, Frank turns on his CD player.   
Can this be true   
Can this be real   
How can I put into words what I feel.   
I thought I was whole my life was complete   
Why do I feel like I'm loosing control.   
Never thought that love could feel like this.   
You changed my life with just one kiss.   
When I look in your eyes I know that it's true.   
God most have spent a little more time on you 

As The song plays Frank turns to Julie.   
Frank: Julie I have a present for you. But first I have a story to tell you. When my great great Grandfather on my Dad's side first met my great great Grandmother he new instantly that she was the one for him. And after courting her for several months he choose to marry her. Now he wanted to give her a ring as beautiful as extraordinary as her. But like every Scanlon after him he was poor. So he took the only thing he had of value which was a gold plated watch his grandfather had given him down to a pond shop and sold it. With the money from that watch he bought the biggest ring he could. Now when there first born son met his true love he wanted to give her and extraordinary ring. So with my great great Grandparents blessing my great grandfather gave that ring to my great Grandmother. Then there first born son my grandfather gave it to my grandmother, and my father gave it to my mother. And now.   
Frank reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small box. He takes out a beautiful ring and slips it on Julie's finger.   
Frank: I'm giving it to you.   
Julie is in tears.   
Julie: Oh Frank it's perfect! I love it and I love you. And one day are first born son will give this ring to his true love.   
Frank smiles.   
Frank: I'm glad you like it.   
Frank pulls her in close and kisses her passionately. Julie runs her fingers through his hair. Frank slowly begins planting hot kisses down her neck. Julie rubs her hands along his shoulders as they fall together as one. After hours of hot fiery passion they head home.   
  


It is morning now and sun streams into Franks bedroom window as Frank and Julie lay snuggled up together. Frank opens his eyes and looks at Julie sleeping so peacefully in her arms. He hates to have to wake her knowing what she is going to have to face but it most be done. Frank lightly kisses her.   
Frank: It's time to rise and shine my sweet angel.   
Julie opens her eyes.   
Julie: I wish I could lay here forever.   
Frank: That would be great but I'm afraid we can't.   
Julie then remembers what the night before helped her forget.   
Julie: Oh My God! The trial the trial it starts today! I still don't know what I'm going to where!   
Frank hugs her tightly.   
Frank: How about your yellow slacks and jacket and white blouse.   
Julie: Hair up or down?   
Frank: Half up, oh and where those snazzy white pumps.   
Frank: Any other questions?   
Julie: Who all is going to be there?   
Frank: Well besides me Joe, Karen, Mom, Matt, Ellen, Scott, Eve, and your Mom. Amber Rose will go to school as usual and if for some reason we're not back when she gets home Mrs. Winters knows to be watching for the bus and she'll just come over and watch her till we do get home. But I imagine we will be back by then. Now lets get going.   
Frank and Julie get ready, and go down stairs. Mary, Joe, Karen, and Amber Rose are already there. Mary has made a huge breakfast.   
Mary: Well good morning. So Julie how are you feeling are you ready for this?   
Julie: As ready as I'm going to be.   
Joe: You're going to be fine.   
Karen: Absolutely and we're all going to be here for you every step of the way.   
Frank: You can count on that.   
Amber Rose: Mommy this kid at school said that the person on trail is my grandfather and that he hurt you is that true?   
Everyone looks at each other.   
Julie: Well sweetie.   
Frank: Amber Rose why don't you come in the other room with your mom and I.   
The three some leave the room. They go into the living room and sit on the couch.   
Amber Rose: Did I ask something wrong?   
Julie: No not at all. Amber Rose when I was small my Dad did some things to me that know parent should ever do. But because I was a kid and I was scared I couldn't do anything about it.   
Frank: You know how kids when they're bad have to go talk to the principal if they are at school or there parents? Well that's kind of like what this trail is. Everyone gets together and says what they know and then a decision is made as to how to handle it.   
Amber Rose: This girl at the orphanage was raped by her Dad is that what happened to you mommy?   
Frank and Julie look at each other.   
Julie: Yes, and that is why we have to go to court to make sure he is punished for that.   
Amber Rose: Mommy I'm sorry you got hurt.   
She hugs Julie.   
Julie smiles.   
Amber Rose: Can I come to court?   
Julie: No sweet heart you need to go to school.   
Frank: I agree with your mom you need to be at school.   
Amber Rose: But I want to help make sure he gets punished.   
Frank: Well there isn't much you can do in that area but if you really want to help us out go to school and work real hard.   
Amber Rose: Okay I can do that.   
Just then the school bus horn blows.   
Amber Rose hugs her parents.   
Amber Rose: Bye my bye Dad good luck.   
She grabs her back pack and is out the door.   
Julie looks at Frank who is beaming.   
Frank: When she called me Dad I felt my heart do cart wheels.   
Julie smiles.   
Julie: She is good at melting ones heart isn't she. So do you think we did an okay job of explaining it to her?   
Frank: I think so, we were honest with her and that's what counts.   
Frank and Julie go back into the kitchen for breakfast.   
Joe: Is everything okay?   
Julie: I hope so.   
Frank: Everything is going to be fine.   
Karen: Hey Julie is that an engagement ring I see?   
Julie smiles happily as she holds out her hand for everyone to see.   
Karen: It's beautiful!   
Julie: Isn't it though. It's been passed down from generation to generation. Frank's great great grandfather gave it to his true love and in every generation after the oldest son gives it to the lady he wants to marry. I'm the fifth generation of Scanlon brides to wear it!   
Joe: Well it looks perfect on you.   
Mary: As it should. You know there is a legend that that's how a Scanlon man knows if he's chosen right. You see that ring always sparkles on the future Mrs. Scanlon and it always looks as if it should have always been there. If it ever didn't look that way then the Scanlon man would know to keep looking.   
Frank: Well I don't need a ring to tell me that Julie is the right one.   
Mary: Well I certainly hope not after all it's just a legend but I like the idea.   
Julie: Well the ring is perfect and being part of this family is a dream come true.   
Joe: Well enough mush lets eat!   
Karen: Spoken like a true man.   
They all laugh. After breakfast they head off to the court house for opening arguments. 

Chapter 27   
At the court house there are tons of reporters all swarming around. Frank and Joe push through the crowed keeping Julie tucked in between them. Mary and Karen bring up the rear. While reporters yell questions.   
Reporter: Julie how to you feel.   
Julie: Scared.   
Frank and Joe finally get the group inside.   
In the court room they find Matt, Ellen, Eve, Scott, and Nicole are already there.   
Everyone shakes hands.   
Matt: So are you ready/   
Julie: As ready as I'll ever be.   
Ellen: You'll be fine.   
Julie: I hope so.   
Eve: Julie no matter what he says just remember you are in the right here.   
Julie: That's good advice but my Dad has this way of undermining my confidence no matter how sure of my self I start out.   
Scott: Well that's the way creeps like that stay in control.   
Mary: Just remember we are here for you. And no matter what he dose or says he can't ever hurt you again. You have the power to make sure he doesn't Julie.   
Karen: Mary is right. The only way we can be victims is if we allow ourselves to be.   
Julie smiles at Karen and they squeeze one another's hands.   
Joe: Julie the only one who has a reason to be scared is Devlin his life as he knows it is about to change for ever and not for the better. You are going to win.   
Frank: She most certainly will win. Julie you are going to be just fine, we are going to see to it that he is punished.   
Julie: I hope your right.   
Frank: I know I'm right.   
They kiss.   
Matt: Julie life is like a roller coaster there are ups and downs. Right now this hurt is a down but when it's all said and done you'll be in store for a major up.   
Nicole: Julie I know everything is going to work out.   
Julie: Thanks Mom.   
Just then Devlin and is attorney come in.   
Devlin gives Julie a dirty look.   
Frank and Joe squeeze Julie's hands in unison. And the whole group gives Devlin a dirty look.   
The judge then enters and calls the room to order.   
Judge: The court will now have opening arguments in the case of The state verses Dr. Bennett Devlin. Prosecution are you ready?   
Dara: Ready your honor.   
Judge: Defense are your ready?   
Leopold: Ready your honor.   
Judge: Ms. Jenson you may begin.   
Dara: Your honor ladies and gentlemen of the jury. This is a sad, tragic, and most disturbing case of child abuse. A child having there innocence stolen from them while they're still in diapers. Living in fear and being raped over and over again until they leave for college. Any one would agree that this is a most reprehensible situation. But when it comes by way of a parent. A parent that is supposed to love and protect there child. A parent who is supposed to look out for and nurture that child. It is beyond sickening and is with out a doubt the ultimate betrayal. Ladies and Gentlemen the will show that from the time Julie Devlin was a baby until she left for college she was a victim of such a betrayal. Julie Devlin was repeatedly raped and beaten by her own father, Dr. Bennett Devlin. We will prove this beyond any reasonable doubt by way of witnesses, and physical evidence. And then Julie will truly be free when you find her father guilty of his heinous crimes. Thank you.   
Judge: Thank you Ms. Jenson. Mr. Leopold you may begin.   
Leopold: Your honor Ladies and Gentlemen of the jury. I will agree that a child being raped and beaten is hideous, and a child suffering that kind of abuse at the hands of a parent is beyond hideous. However my client Dr. Bennett Devlin is not guilty of these crimes.   
Joe and Frank squeeze Julie's hands.   
Leopold: My client is an upstanding citizen who loves his daughter very much and would never hurt her. He has never and would never hurt his little girl. Then why you ask did Julie Devlin say he did. Dr. Julie Devlin has been under a great amount of stress. Last fall she was kidnapped and held hostage by a mad man, and then had to face her parents divorce. Then she had to endure the misbehavior of a juvenile delinquent that her boyfriend tried to help. And just a month ago the man she plans to marry nearly died. Now ladies and gentlemen surely you can see the amount of stress all of these things would cause. It would take a super human not to crack. Ms. Devlin's mind is so stressed that she simply dreamed up these false memories, and her boyfriend being unknowledgeable about the human mind and not liking Dr. Devlin cultivated these false memories. Ms. Devlin is in desperate need of psychiatric help. This case should never have even made it to trial. Please don't punish an innocent man find him innocent so he can get his daughter the help she needs. We will prove that my client is a victim of false memories that have been cultivated in his daughters head. We will also show that not only are these claims false but that his daughter is not exactly unflawed and must be seen as someone that can and dose lie. Thank you.   
Julie turns to Frank.   
Julie: He's lying he's lying.   
Frank hugs her.   
Frank: It's going to be okay we new he wasn't going to fight clean. Everything is going to be alright.   
Judge: Order in the court. We will recess until 9am tomorrow morning. This court stands adjourned.   
Frank, Joe, Mary, and Karen. rush Julie through the onslaught of reporters to the car and take her home.   


It is the next morning, and just like yesterday the group gathers at the courthouse for the trail. The only difference is today Chris shows up.   
Chris: Hey everyone.   
Matt: What brings you here Ramsey?   
Chris: Well I just wanted to offer my support to Julie.   
Everyone looks at each other questioningly.   
Julie: Thanks Chris.   
The Judge enters, and everyone sits down. Eve leans over and taps Chris on the shoulder.   
Eve: Okay you what's up, what's the real story.   
Chris: What do you mean real story I'm here to support a friend.   
Eve: Yeah and I'm the queen of England. Come on Chris I know you now why are you really here/   
Chris's mind flashes back to a dimly lit bathroom and something makes him shiver.   
Eve: Chris Yoo-hoo.   
Chris shakes him self of the image.   
Chris: Look I'm here because Julie is a friend and she deserves are support.   
Judge: The case of the state of New York Verses Dr. Bennett Devlin is now in session. Ms. Jenson you may begin.   
Dara: Your Honor I call privet investigator Felicia Scorpio to the stand.   
Felicia takes the stand and is sworn in.   
Dara: Mrs. Scorpio you and your husband police commissioner Mac Scorpio run a private investigating company. Is that correct.   
Felicia: Yes, my husband and I started it in 93.   
Dara: When and how did you become involved in this case?   
Felicia: Several weeks ago Frank Scanlon called me.   
Dara: And Frank Scanlon is.   
Felicia: He is an E.M.T. a teacher, and a foster parent. He is Julie's soon to be husband to. Anyway he called me very upset telling me that Julie had just confided in him the night before that her father had sexually abused her as a child.   
Leopold: Objection your honor that is hearsay, and it could prejudice the jury against my client.   
Judge: Objection sustained. The Jury will disregard what they just heard.   
Dara: Mrs. Scorpio what did Mr. Scanlon want?   
Felicia: He wanted me to investigate, and find what ever evidence there was to be found. He also wanted me to find any people that might have some knowledge about what went on. Being a parent myself and wanted all children to be safe I naturally took the case.   
Dara: And did you find anything/   
Felicia: As a matter of fact I did.   
Dara: Such as?   
Felicia: Disturbing medical records.   
Leopold: Objection your honor She isn't a medical specialist how dose she know what is disturbing.   
Dara: Your honor If I may continue I plan to show what Mrs. Scorpio found that was disturbing.   
Judge: Over ruled. Ms. Jenson you may proceed.   
Dara holds up some folders and hands them to Felicia.   
Dara: Are these the records you are speaking of?   
Felicia looks at them briefly.   
Felicia: yes they are.   
Dara: Could you please read for the court what you found disturbing.   
Felicia; 9 year old patient Julie Devlin was diagnosed with Chlamydia Infection   
The court room gasps. Frank and Joe squeeze Julie's hands. Julie stairs down at the floor. Frank leans over and whispers in her ear.   
Frank: You have nothing to be ashamed of you've done nothing wrong. Hold your head up.   
Julie looks up and smiles at Frank. They kiss.   
Judge: Order in the court. Mrs. Scorpio you may continue.   
Felicia: The child was prescribed appropriate medication and sent home.   
Dara: An S.T.D is a pretty grown up problem for a child of 9 wouldn't you say?   
Leopold: Objection your homer the prosecution is leading the witness.   
Dara: I'll rephrase the question Felicia what is your feeling on this?   
Felicia: A child having an S.T.D is certainly cause for suspicion.   
Dara: So the police were called?   
Felicia: No there is no record, that the police or any other group such as social services were ever contacted.   
Dara: Waite a minute you're telling me that a 9 year old child is brought in to a doctor and has an S.T.D. and no one is contacted!   
Felicia: yes, I did find another interesting point of interest.   
Dara: And that would be?   
Felicia: After I found that no report of this had been made I did some digging and found out that less then 24 hours after Julie had been diagnosed 50,000 dollars was transferred into the account of the Doctor who had treated her.   
Dara: That's a lot of money were was the money transferred from?   
Felicia: The bank account of Doctor Bennett Devlin.   
The court room gasps.   
Judge: order in the court!   
Leopold: Objection your honor we don't know what that money was for! The prosecution is turning the jury against my client.   
Dara: Your honor if I may continue I can validate what I'm saying.   
Judge: You may proceed cautiously Ms. Jenson.   
Dara: Felicia do you have proof of this?   
Felicia: I have the bank statement right here. I also found the insurance bill as well as the doctors bill paid in full. I have all three canceled checks. So what ever the money was for it had nothing to do with payment for the treatment because separate payments were made for that.   
Dara: Your honor I'd like to submit the medical records, checks, bills, and bank statements as state exhibit A,B,C,and D.   
Dara hands over the material to the bailiff.   
Dara: Mrs. Scorpio did you find any other points of interest during your investigation?   
Felicia: More of the same really unexplained medical problems followed by a large chunk of cash being transferred from Bennett Devlin to the attending doctor.   
Dara: And in every case was the treatment paid for separately?   
Felicia: Yes it was and I have the papers to prove it.   
Dara hands the bailiff the papers.   
Dara: Your honor I'd like to submit these and state evidence as well. Thank you Mrs. Scorpio I have nothing further.   
Judge: Your witness Mr. Leopold.   
Leopold: Mrs. Scorpio your maiden name is Jones correct.   
Felicia: Yes.   
Leopold: Back in 93 weren't you for a time a patient at Ferrncliff Mental facility for the criminally insane?   
Felicia; yes but.   
Leopold; yes or know will do. And isn't it true that you faked your own death and for awhile was using fake ID's?   
Felicia: Well yes but   
Leopold: So you do know how to forge documents.   
Felicia: yes but   
Leopold: And isn't it true that you have battled paranoia after being stalked? And isn't it true that you've suffered from amnesia on more the one occasion   
Felicia: Well yes But.   
Leopold: So a doctor might call your mental past somewhat unstable wouldn't they.   
Felicia: Well I suppose.   
Leopold: I have nothing further your honor.   
Judge: Mrs. Jenson you may redirect.   
Dara glares at a smiling Leopold.   
Dara: Thank you your honor. Felicia could you explain your incarceration at Ferrncliff?   
Felicia; Serial killer Ryan Chamberlain tried to kill because I saw him kill one of his victims. So I in self defense stabbed him. Only no one would believe what I'd seen and since there was no evidence yet that Ryan was a killer I was charged with attempted murder. Since I was insistent on what I saw they assumed I was crazy and sent me to Ferrncliff.   
Dara: And was your name ever cleared.   
Felicia: yes once it was discovered that I was telling the truth and he really was a killer I was released and the conviction was over turned.   
Dara: Now the fake ID's   
Felicia: I'm a PI as a PI I have to go under cover many times. We are essentially cops only we work for individuals as they hire us. Fake Id's and costumes come with the territory as dose owning a gun.   
Dara: And your mental stability?   
Felicia: It is true I have seen a counselor. But you do not need to be insane to need to talk through your troubles. As for the amnesia both times I've over come it. It was caused once by a traumatic experience, and the second time I was drugged. So in other words I'm perfectly stable.`   
Dara: Thank you. I have nothing further your honor.   
Judge: Very well court is adjourned for lunch we'll resume testimony at 1:50 sharp.   
Frank looks at Julie   
Frank: Prosecution 1 defense zip.   
Julie: How can you say that Leopold made Felicia look awful.   
Frank: And Dara cleaned everything up. He got know where.   
Chapter 29   
Down in the court house lunch room everyone is talking and eating. Eve sees Chris sitting alone sipping a soda looking like he's a million miles away.   
Eve: Scott I'll be right back. Something is up with Chris, and as his friend I think I should at least try to find out what it is.   
Scott smiles.   
Scott: Okay but don't be gone long.   
He pulls Eve close and kisses her.   
Eve: I won't and you better have another one of those kisses for me when I come back.   
Eve walks over to Chris.   
Eve: Hey ex-roomie, mind if I pull up a chair?   
Chris doesn't say a word he just stairs into space. A little boy screams inside his head. And he can feel the terrier and pain. Eve waves her hand in front of Chris's face.   
Eve: Hello earth to Chris come in Chris.   
Chris is startled out of his trance.   
Chris: Oh Eve hey, I was just thinking.   
Eve: I'll say you were a million miles away.   
Eve pulls up a chair.   
Eve: You want to tell me what's going on?   
Chris: What do you mean?   
Eve: Come on Chris you and Julie aren't exactly friends yet you show up here today. And you had this real strange look on your face during most of it. Now you're sitting over here a million miles away. What's up?   
Chris sighs.   
Chris: Look Julie may not be my friend but that doesn't mean that Devlin should get away with what he did or that I can't offer my support. And I just have a lot on my mind. So why don't you just go back over to your hot headed boyfriend and leave me alone okay.   
Eve: No your not getting away from me that quickly I know you Chris and I know when something is wrong. Come on Chris we're best friends and friends confide in each other now what's eating you?   
Chris feels the water covering his face, as the hands push him down under and then yank him back up. He here's himself gasping and crying. He feels the cold hands like metal rods on his body. Chris shivers.   
Eve: Chris what is it?   
Chris: Leave me alone!   
Chris storms out of the lunch room. Eve looks after him with concern. Then goes back over to Scott. In the lunch room Felicia comes over and sits bye Dara.   
Felicia: Do you have a minute?   
Dara: Not much more then that but yeah.   
Felicia: How much damage did Leopold really do?   
Dara sighs   
Dara: Well he made you look bad that's for sure. But at the same time we did explain the situation and I think the jury understood. You did a good job of explaining yourself.   
Felicia: I hope so, I'd hate to think that that monster might get away with this because Jessica prosecuted me for self defense.   
Dara: That women was always great at making messes. She made a disaster of the D.A. office most of the time. I can't tell you how many times she got in my way.   
Felicia: So why did the D.A. keep her on?   
Dara leans in.   
Dara: Don't tell anyone I told you this but up until the time Ryan killed her she was sleeping with the D.A.   
Felicia: Your kidding! Well that explains a lot. But do you think you can win?   
Dara: Yes definitely, I'd say most times a witness for the prosecution never comes through unscathed. But somehow we still manage to get people convicted and we will get Devlin convicted.   
Felicia: Good.   
Dara: Speaking of Devlin it's time to head back up to the courtroom.   
Everyone is soon reassembled up in the court room. Frank and Joe as before on either side of Julie.   
Judge: I now call this court to order. Ms. Jenson you may call your next witness.   
Dara: The prosecution calls Doctor Mark Green to the stand.   
Dr. Mark Green takes the stand.   
Julie nervously whispers to Frank.   
Julie: That's the man who performed the abortion on me when I was 13.   
Frank squeezes her hand.   
Frank: It's going to be okay.   
Dara: Dr. Green what branch of medicine are you in?   
Mark: I'm an ER specialist.   
Dara: Have you always been in the ER?   
Mark: No during my third year of med school I worked at a free clinic for the homeless in Indiana.   
Dara: Were there any cases that particularly stick out in your mind?   
Mark: Yes all doctors have cases they can't forget. There was one in particular that has haunted me for a long time.   
Dara: And what case would that be.   
Mark: They case of a Ms. Julie Devlin.   
There are murmurs heard through out the court room.   
Dara: Dr. Green how did you meet Julie Devlin?   
Mark: She was a patent at the clinic.   
Everyone gasps.   
Dara: Dr. Green what was an extremely affluent young lady from Chicago doing at a free clinic for the homeless in Indiana?   
Mark: Her father brought her in to have an abortion when she was 13.   
Everyone gasps   
Leopold: Objection this proves nothing and is unsubstantiated!   
Dara: Your honor if I may continue I can do both.   
Judge: Okay Ms. Jenson objection over ruled.   
Dara: Dr. Green did the clinic keep records of all of their patents?   
Mark: Yes it's standard procedure.   
Dara hands him a file.   
Dara: Is this Julie's file?   
Dr. Green looks at it for a minute.   
Mark: Yes it is.   
Dara: Could you please read the summary of the case for the court.   
Mark: One 13 year old Julie Devlin brought in February 1st for an abortion father not revealed.   
The court room gasps.   
Leopold: Objection your honor this in know way means my client was the father! The prosecution is trying to prejudice the jury against my client!   
Dara: Your honor if I may continue I do plan on showing a connection.   
Judge: I'll allow it. Mr. Leopold you'll get your chance. Objection over ruled. Ms. Jenson you may continue.   
Dara: Thank you your honor. Dr Green besides the patents age and financial status was there any thing unusual about this case?   
Mark: Yes upon examining her it was clear that she had had several sexually transmitted diseases, and had been sexually active for many years. Her fathers behavior was also strange.   
Dara: How so?   
Mark: Well normally if someone brings a patent in they stay with them. But he seemed more interested in hanging out with the head of the clinic. And when I tried to speak to him about his daughter he glared at me and told me to mind my own business. I asked Julie several times if she new who the father was and she'd just start crying.   
Leopold: Objection this is all hear say.   
Judge: Sustained the Jury will disregard what they just heard.   
Dara: Did you speak to one of your supervisors about this?   
Mark: Yes and I was told to shut up and forget it or I'd loose any chance at getting an internship any where. And that same day the clinic was given a large donation from Bennett Devlin.   
Dara: How much was it for?   
Mark: It was for 75,000 dollars.   
The court room gasps.   
Dara: Do you have the bank statement and check receipt?   
Mark: Yes right here.   
He hands them to Dara.   
Dara: Your honor I'd like to submit these as states evidence as well.   
Dara: Was there anything else strange about this case?   
Mark: When she left with her father she turned her head to me just a little and mouthed the words help me. That has haunted me for years. Julie I'm sorry it took me so long.   
The court room erupts.   
Leopold: OBJECTION OBJECTION!! That is hear say and this case should be thrown out this trial isn't fair. The jury has been tainted!   
Judge: Sustained the jury will disregard what they just heard.   
Dara smiles broadly   
Dara: I have nothing further your honor.   
Judge: Defense your witness.   
Leopold: Dr. Green is it uncommon for wealthy people to donate to clinics yes or no.   
Mark: No it isn't but.   
Leopold: And is it uncommon for a father to not want to discuss such a thing as his daughters sex life.   
Mark: No but.   
Leopold: And is it uncommon for such a well known person to seek secrecy when faced with such an embarrassment as a promiscuous daughter?   
Julie cringes Frank and Joe squeeze her hands.   
Mark: No but.   
Leopold: Nothing further your honor.   
Judge: Ms. Jenson you may re cross.   
Dara: Thank you your honor. Dr. Green you've over the years you've seen many patents and their family's correct?   
Mark: Yes.   
Dara: And you've seen parents deal with out of control kids right?   
Mark: Yes. The parents are embarrassed but in the end they want to help the child.   
Dara: Did Devlin seem interested in helping her?   
Mark: He asked over 20 times if he could take her home yet when she was just coming out of anesthesia. He yelled at a nurse who asked him to fill out a form letting us know of any allergies or medical conditions that Julie has. He told my supervisor if a councilor or social worker was notified he'd have us shut down. No he didn't care.   
Leopold: Objection! This is hear say!   
Judge: Sustained Jury forget what you just heard.   
Dara smiles.   
Dara: Nothing further your honor.   
Judge: Court is adjourned till 9am tomorrow morning.   
Frank looks at Julie and smiles.   
Frank: Prosecution 2 defense zip!   
Julie: But the jury was told to disregard what they heard.   
Scott turns around.   
Scott: It doesn't matter it's in the jury's head and that's all that matters.   
Frank: In other words we're winning. 

Chapter 30   
The next morning both Chris and Eve are at the hospital after pulling all night shifts. Chris is passed out on a bed in the on-call room when Eve comes in to get ready to meet Scott at the court house. As she finishes and closes her locker she hears what sounds like a whimper coming from Chris. She turns towards Chris.   
Eve: Chris?   
She looks at him. He starts to thrash back and forth still asleep. His eyes are squinted shut and his fists are clenched. In his sleep he starts to yell.   
Chris: NO NO! Please no stop! I promise I won't tell again I promise! Please stop Chris is a good boy stop stop! No Mommy No! That hurts Mommy No! Ow ow!   
Tears are streaming down Chris's face as he thrashes wildly.   
Eve runs to him.   
Eve: Chris Chris wake up Chris wake up!   
Eve shakes his shoulders trying to wake him. Chris sits bolt up right screaming NO! as he comes to. Chris looks around gathering his surroundings as his heart pounds wildly in his chest, and sweat runs down his face.   
Chris: What time is it.   
Eve: It's 8:30, Chris are you okay that was some nightmare you were having.   
Chris: I'm fine.   
Chris gets up and starts to head into the bathroom. Eve blocks his path.   
Eve: Not so fast there.   
Chris: What do you want from me?   
Eve: Chris you have been acting very strange lately and you were screaming for your mom to stop hurting you just now. Chris please I want to help you.   
Chris: Eve I can't tell you.   
Eve: Because this kind of thing isn't supposed to happen to Men!   
Chris pushes by Eve and goes into the shower.   
Eve Stands there in stunned silence for a bit then pulls herself together and leaves.   
Later at the court house just like the day before the same group gathers. Dara walks in and greets them.   
Dara: Good morning everyone. So how is everyone?   
Julie: Oh wishing this was already over.   
Dara: It will be soon enough and justice will prevail.   
Julie: I hope you're right.   
Dara: Have confidence Julie we're right on track.   
Nicole: So you believe we're winning.   
Dara: At this point we are definitely winning.   
Frank: So what's today's game plan?   
Dara: First the counselor Julie told when she was 16, then the guy she was dating at the time, and then the doctor who treated her when she was beaten. We have a full day today and it's not going to be a good one for Devlin I promise you that.   
Karen:: It Sounds like everything is under control.   
Joe: Thanks to Frank (Joe grins proudly.) He found all those people you know.   
Frank: Correction Felicia found all those people.   
Julie: But you are the one who hired her. Face it Frank you are amazing.   
The judge then calls the room to order.   
Judge: Ms. Jenson you may call your first witness.   
Dara: I'd like to call Mr. Jim Rocken to the stand.   
Jim takes the stand.   
Dara: Mr. Rocken do you no the Julie Devlin?   
Jim: Yes I do, I could never forget her.   
Dara: How do you know her?   
Jim: I was a school counselor at her high school. I worked there for nearly 22 years.   
Dara: 22 years is a long time you must have met thousands of students during that time. What makes Julie Devlin stand out?   
Jim: What she chose to confide in me, how she confided it in me, and what happened after she confided in me make her an impossible student to forget.   
Dara: Please explain for the court.   
Jim takes a deep breath.   
Jim: I was in my office and the secretary said there were two students here to see me. I told her to send them in one was Kevin Buecanon, who I new since I'd been counseling him since his parents divorce and the other was his girlfriend Julie Devlin. I knew her mostly through Kevin. Anyway they walked in both looking nervous and scared. I noticed right away that Julie had been crying and she was leaning heavily onto Kevin. Kevin was holding her hand tightly and looked sort of green. He had tears in his eyes as well but he was clearly angry on top of that. I asked them to sit down they sat on the couch still holding tight to one another. I asked what I could do for them after shutting the door. Kevin looked at me and said Julie has a problem that is to big for me to fix I'm hoping you can fix it. I looked at Julie and asked her what was wrong. She looked at Kevin and he told her not to worry that I'd help and that she had nothing to be scared of. Julie took a deep breath turned to me and stated that her father had been raping her since she was an infant.   
The court room gasps.   
Leopold: Objection your honor! This is hearsay if I've ever heard it!   
Dara: Your honor I have material that will back it up.   
Judge: I'll allow it. Objection over ruled. Ms. Jenson you may proceed.   
Dara: Do you have any proof of this conversation?   
Jim: Yes I do I taped all of my sessions to review later and so that I could mark down anything of importance into the students file.   
Dara holds up a tape.   
Dara: Is this the tape?   
Jim looks at it.   
Jim: Yes this is the one I gave you. I've kept it in a locked compartment in my desk hoping one day the system would rise above Devlin and prosecute him.   
Leopold: Objection that is a discriminatory statement against my client! and unless we here the tape it's still hearsay!   
Judge: Sustained the jury will disregard what the witness just said. Ms. Jenson are you willing to play the tape?   
Dara: I thought you'd never ask.   
Dara Puts the tape in and plays Julie's voice along with Kevin's and Jim's. The room is silent. After the tape finishes.   
Dara: I'd like to submit this as evidence.   
The bailiff takes it.   
Dara: Jim what did you do after this?   
Jim: I promised to help her. They left and I notified the principal and social services.   
Dara: And did they remove Miss. Devlin from her home?   
Jim: No they never even got a chance to investigate. The next morning I got to school to the news that Julie had been badly beaten and was in extremely critical condition. I got in touch with Kevin as quick as I could and learned from him that a social worker had called the Devlins to make an appointment and bye the time he had driven Julie home her father was waiting there. He had grabbed Julie bye the arm slammed the door in Kevin's face and Kevin said he could here screaming from inside. Later that day the school suspended Kevin claiming he had beaten Julie, and they fired me claiming I had put lies into a disturbed young ladies mind. I asked around and found out through my secretary that Devlin had given the school 75,000 dollars to suspend Kevin and fire me.   
Everyone gasps.   
Leopold: Objection!   
Dara: Your honor I have the receipts for this money right here so it's not hearsay!   
Judge: Objection over ruled.   
Dara: I'd like to submit this as evidence.   
The bailiff takes it.   
Dara: I have nothing further.   
Judge: Leopold you may question the witness.   
Leopold: Isn't it true Mr. Rocken that you had been suspended from working at that school two years prier to this for misusing your authority?   
Jim: Yes but   
Leopold: Isn't it true that because of your abuse of authority a young man killed himself!   
Everyone gasps.   
Jim just stairs.   
Leopold: Isn't it true that you hated Devlin and persuaded Kevin to get Julie to tell these lies to hurt him!   
Dara: Objection! Your honor that is purely speculative and he is badgering the witness!   
Judge: Sustained Mr. Leopold watch your step.   
Leopold: I have nothing further.   
Leopold grins and sits down.   
Judge: You may redirect Ms. Jenson.   
Dara: Mr. Rocken could you please explain the incident in question.   
Jim: This young man was a senior I had been counseling him since he was a fresh man. He had a lot of trouble at home. He did poorly in school and used drugs off and on. I did my best to help him. I counseled him, I made a point to come to his house to see him on holiday's during the summer and some weekends. I took him places I did my best to help him reach his potential. He didn't have a father figure so I tried to be that. I'm one of those people I guess who sees a problem and takes it on no matter how big it is. I believed I was helping but I learned I wasn't. He came to me his senior year and asked me to adopt him I explained to him that I couldn't he ran out of the room calling me a traitor and that night he shot himself.   
Everyone gasps.   
Jim buries his head in his hands and cries.   
Dara: Did you have him see other therapists during the time you new him?   
Jim: Yes of course.   
Dara: Was his family aware of his problems?   
Jim: Yes his mother and I had spoken many times. She even wrote me a letter after he died telling me not to blame myself that I'd done all I could for him.   
Dara: Do you have documentation of all of this?   
Jim: Yes I most certainly do.   
Dara: Nothing further. I'd like to call Kevin Buecanon to the stand.   
Frank: It sounds like Mr. Rocken went through the same thing I did with Lark. Or something similar anyway.   
Joe: I guess the two of you are birds of a feather.   
Julie: At least I know the kind of person to tell.   
Frank and Julie kiss.   
Dara: Mr. Buecanon how do you know Ms. Devlin?   
Kevin: We dated from freshmen year in high school till junior year.   
Dara: Sounds serious.   
Kevin: It was Julie was my first love, and I've never forgotten her.   
Dara: May I ask why the two of you broke up?   
Kevin: Her Father made her dump me.   
Dara: Why?   
Kevin: Because I was trying to help her get away from her fathers abuse.   
Leopold: Objection this is hearsay!   
Judge: Sustained Jury will disregard what they just heard.   
Dara: When and where did you and Julie break up.   
Kevin: She was beaten severely and almost died after trying to tell what her father had been up to. She almost died. Anyway I tried to go to see her everyday but her father had convinced the hospital that I had hurt her. Finally she was released and I went to her house. Her mom let me see her for 10 minutes, while her Dad was out. She cried and apologized for me getting suspended and blamed. I held her and tried to help her see it wasn't her fault. She told me that her father had agreed to drop the charges against me if she never saw me again. She said she loved me and wanted me to have a life so we'd have to break up. I tried to convince her to keep fighting and that we could win but she wasn't about to let me endanger my future. So we broke up. I've prayed every night since then that someone would be able to defeat Devlin and help Julie realize how good she is and that this was wrong of her father to do and that it isn't her fault. I guess my prayers were answered when she found Frank Scanlon.   
Dara: Kevin when did Julie tell you what her Father allegedly did to her?   
Kevin: We were out to dinner and then took a nice drive after words. She fell asleep in the car and had some awful nightmare I tried to comfort her but holding her seemed to make her feel worse. Finally she told me. I was horrified I begged Her to let me hide her somewhere or take her to the cops so she could tell but she was to scared and was unwilling to. I hated dropping her off knowing what was waiting for her. That was on a Friday. I spent the rest of the weekend trying to convince her to tell. On Monday she decided to tell so we went to Mr. Rocken my counselor and told.   
Leopold: Objection this is all hearsay!   
Dara: I have another witness that will substantiate this later on.   
Judge: Very well objection over ruled.   
Dara: I have nothing further.   
Judge: Mr. Leopold you may question the witness.   
Leopold: Kevin Buecanon is that correct?   
Kevin: Yes that is correct.   
Leopold: When you were in college didn't you stand trial for gang rape against one Marty Saybrook?   
The court room gasps.   
Julie: WHAT!   
Frank and Joe squeeze her hands tightly. Mary and Nicole look at each other in shock.   
Judge: Order in the court order in the court!   
Kevin: Yes but. . .   
Leopold: I have nothing further.   
Dara is out of her seat before the judge can even say your witness.   
Dara: Kevin could you please explain your self.   
Kevin: It was at a party a lot of people were drinking I was one of the few that wasn't because I was a designated driver. Anyway I went up to my room to get my keys, it was in a fraternity house, and Marty was up there past out on my bed. I had to move her to get to my coat. She woke up enough to recognize me and moved a little so I could get my coat. I don't know the time frame but sometime before or after I came in there three other guys came in and raped her. Because of the state she was in her mind cluttered all of the faces together during the trial she started to remember what really happened. She got on the stand and explained while the other three had I hadn't. I was then cleared of all charges and she had an apology to me and my family put in the paper.   
Dara hands him a file.   
Dara: Is this the file that contains the documents clearing your name and that apology?   
Kevin: Yes.   
Dara: I think we'd better add this to the evidence.   
She hands the file to the bailiff.   
Julie mouths I'm sorry to Kevin who smiles and nods mouthing it's okay.   
Dara: I have nothing further. I'd like to call Dr. Gil Becket to the stand.   
Dara: Dr. you were in charge of Julie's care were you not when she was a patient at Chicago Hope after being beaten when she was 16 is that correct?   
Gil: Yes I'll never forget her.   
Dara: Was there anything unusual about this case?   
Gil: Well once she woke up she would tell anyone and everyone who would listen how wonderful her boyfriend was and how much she loved him and wanted to see him. It didn't matter who was in the room she'd insist that she loved him and wanted to see him. I asked her many times if he had done this to her and she'd tell me that he'd never hurt her and tell me what a gentle he was. The only exception was when her father was in the room. Then she'd get all stiff and would hardly speak. If we asked her questions about the attack or the attacker or Kevin she'd look at her father and he'd give her the coldest look. I got shivers when he looked at her. Anyway she would then look at him whimper and like a robot recite this horrible stuff about the man she'd been telling us not five minutes before that she loved so dearly. If It hadn't sounded so rehearsed and if it hadn't always come right after her Dad entered I would have just said she's in denial about the kind of man Kevin is. But it was so rehearsed and happened like clock work so often I just couldn't buy it. A bunch of us talked about it. And I'd say 30 to 40 doctors and nurses who had seen this along with me decided to report it. Well we tried and 10 nurses and 5 Doctors were fired and the rest of us were yelled at and threatened by the bored. You see Devlin more or less ran the hospital. How ever we did document the incidents of this along with are thoughts on this on paper and dated it just in case it ever got to trial.   
Dara: Is this that file?   
Dara hands him a file.   
Gil: Yes it is.   
Dara: I'd like to submit this as evidence.   
She hands the file to the bailiff.   
Dara: I have nothing further.   
Judge: Mr. Leopold you may cross examine.   
Leopold: Dr. isn't it true that Dr. Devlin had written you a terrible evaluation which caused you to loose out on an award given at the end of the intern year?   
Gil: Yes but.   
Leopold: So your view of him wasn't exactly good was it.   
Gil: Well   
Leopold: I have nothing further.   
Judge: Ms. Jenson you may re cross.   
Dara: Dr. Becket what did you base your feelings on the situation with Ms. Devlin on?   
Gil: Strictly on her behavior around everyone else in comparison to her father.   
Dara: And I believe you said 30 or 40 others saw the same things and agreed with you?   
Gil: Yes that is correct.   
Dara: And he certainly couldn't have given them all bad evaluation correct.   
The court room snickers.   
Gil: No it's doubtful.   
Dara: Nothing further your honor.   
Judge: Okay we'll break for lunch and reconvene at 1:55pm. Court adjourned.   
Frank: Prosecution 5 defense zip.   
Julie: Are we really winning?   
Mary: Well the defense certainly isn't.   
Eve: If I were Devlin I'd be quacking in my boots right now.   
Scott: I can't believe he really thinks he's winning!   
Matt: It's called over blown ego.   
Ellen: I'm just glad all of these people were willing to testify.   
Julie: It's all so amazing that they didn't forget me.   
Dara: I'd say you certainly made an impression on them that's for sure.   
Kevin approaches the group.   
Kevin: Hi   
Julie: Hi Kevin.   
Julie hugs him.   
Julie: Thank you for testifying.   
Kevin: I told you I'd find a way to help.   
Kevin turns to Frank.   
Kevin: I'm glad Julie has you. You figured out how to beat Devlin and I'm grateful that he's finally getting punished.   
Frank and Kevin shake hands.   
Frank: My pleasure. Would you like to join us for lunch? No I have to catch a plane.   
Julie: Thanks again   
Kevin: I was happy to do it.   
Kevin leaves. The rest head out to lunch.   
Eve: You know Scott all this legal business has gotten my appetite going but not for food.   
She winks at Scott. He pulls her near.   
Scott: Oh really, well I saw a nice broom closet down the hall.   
Eve laughs   
Eve: Oh you did did you.   
They kiss passionately and Scott starts kissing her neck as Eve runs her fingers through his hair.   
Eve: I think we better find that closet.   
They hurry to the closet and closing the door behind them they pull on another to the floor in a passion filled embrace.   
Matt and Ellen get in the elevator and the electricity goes out leaving them trapped between floors.   
Ellen: What! Oh this is just great! Now were not going to get lunch which I'm starving for and we might not get back in time to support Julie!   
Matt: Well look on the bright side.   
Ellen bangs on the doors and yells for help.   
Ellen: What bright side!   
Matt moves over to her and take her hands.   
Matt: We're together and no one else is here.   
Ellen strokes his face.   
Ellen: Well that is a pretty nice bright side.   
Matt pulls her onto his lap.   
Matt: I'd say it is.   
Matt and Ellen start kissing passionately as they start tearing at one another''s clothes. Soon they lay them selves on the floor. Matt pulls Ellen to him in his strong arms as she arches her back to be as close to him as she can. He plants fiery hot kisses everywhere as she runs her hands along his back. There passion burns on and on hotter and hotter. Till suddenly their fire is broken by the doors opening as Frank, Julie, Mary, Joe, Karen, Nicole, and Dara get on to go back to the court room. The group bursts out laughing as Matt and Ellen turn blood red with embarrassment. 

Chapter 31   
The group snickers as Ellen Matt try to quickly redress them selves.   
Frank: Okay everyone lets give the love birds some privacy. Come on let's back up we'll take the next elevator.   
Frank moves everyone out of the way as the doors reshut.   
Joe: Hey Karen what do you say we take the next elevator.   
Karen: Joe! Stop it.   
Karen laughs.   
Mary: I just don't think this is the time or place to be doing such a thing.   
Julie: Well at least someone is having fun.   
Nicole: Oh to be young again. The thrill of doing it in odd places almost always beat the thrill of it.   
Julie: Mother!   
Nicole: Julie I may be old but I'm not dead!   
Everyone laughs.   
Dara: Well that elevator has a history of causing some interesting situations. I remember once I got trapped in it with Justice Ward during a trial we were both working on. And well it was very hot and I'm claustrophobic. So when the doors opened we were both half naked.   
Everyone laughs.   
Karen: Poor Matt and Ellen they must be so embarrassed.   
Frank: Which Is why I think it's best if we simply try and forget what we saw and pretend it never happened.   
Joe: I agree I mean it's really none of are business.   
Julie: I think it's great anyway that they are together. I mean Matt has only been smitten with her since day one. And now he's finally won her. He must be so happy.   
Karen: Well Matt's a fighter I mean he wouldn't be a surgeon in training if he wasn't.   
Joe: And I think Ellen always felt something for Matt but she just wasn't ready to admit it.   
Mary: Oh I'm sure she did. But grief can cause you to really put the breaks on love. She's still working through loosing Sam you know.   
Frank: I'm sure it's hard for Matt as well. I mean he's lived for so long looking over his shoulder and keeping everyone at a distance. It's probably hard to just turn around and stop looking and let someone in.   
Julie: Love is a complete contradiction. It's the easiest thing and the hardest thing all at once.   
Dara: Well we better get back to the court room for the afternoon session.   
Frank: How many more witnesses today?   
Dara: Just one. I'm going to call Nicole.   
Nicole: Me oh okay.   
Dara: Don't worry it will be fine. Remember what ever Leopold says I can undo. And besides we need the people close to Julie to get up there.   
Back in the elevator a flustered Matt and Ellen get out fully dressed.   
Matt: Hmm well it could have been worse.   
Ellen: Name one way it could have been worse!   
Matt: Chris could have been with the group.   
Ellen: Well that's true.   
Matt: And besides were adult we're aloud.   
Ellen: But you know what a private person I am.   
Matt: I'm sorry you got embarrassed, but look I know that group well enough to know they aren't going to mention it okay. They are classy people. Why don't we just try and forget about it. And after the after noon session of this case we'll go back to my place and finish.   
Ellen: Are you saying that no one teased Joe and Karen when I caught them at her place, or when they got locked out on the roof of GH.   
Matt: Joe was playing hooky we were teasing him as much about that as anything. And the roof made them late for meeting the head of pediatrics. We teased them in a friendly joking way. If we had thought it would bother them we wouldn't have. They know how private you are they aren't about to try that with you. Now I will probably take a few jabs but I don't mind. Joe and Frank are two of my best friends, and that's the way guys are when they get together. But it won't happen with you around. Do you understand?   
Ellen: Yes and I guess it was kind of funny. I just hope Julie didn't get offended. I mean here she is going through the toughest battle of her life and we're goofing off.   
Matt: Julie doesn't expect us to eat sleep and breath her problems. She knows we have lives. Besides she's getting on with her life regardless so why should we put ours on hold?   
Ellen: But we're at the court house in the middle of the trail we are supposed to be here offering support.   
Matt: It was during a break.   
Ellen: Well I'm going to apologize.   
Matt: If you feel you need to. But I'm telling you it isn't necessary.   
Ellen: If I were Julie it would be necessary.   
Matt smiles.   
Matt: Incase you haven't noticed the two of you are not identical.   
Just then they pass Scott and Eve coming down the hall looking a little hot and a little disheveled.   
Eve: Hi Ellen hi Matt.   
Ellen: Hi Eve hi Scott. Did you have a good lunch?   
Scott and Eve look at each other and blush.   
Scott: It was satisfying   
Eve snickers.   
Eve: Yes it was very satisfying.   
Matt and Ellen exchange a look and smile.   
Eve: How was yours.   
Matt: Quick.   
Ellen Covers a laugh by pretending to cough.   
Just then the rest of the group joins them.   
Dara: Well I see we're all here. Ready to go back in?   
Ellen: Julie may I speech with you for a moment first.   
Julie: Oh sure, Dara do we have time?   
Dara: Yeah you have about 5 minutes.   
Julie: Okay the rest of you head in I'll be there soon.   
Frank kisses Julie and everyone heads in.   
Ellen and Julie sit down on a bench in the hall.   
Ellen: Julie about before.   
Julie: Ellen it's none of my business. You and Matt are grown ups you can do what ever you want.   
Ellen: But not when we're supposed to be here supporting you. I'm sorry Julie here you are going through the toughest time of your life and Matt and I are acting like a couple of sex crazed teens. We're your friends and we were being totally disrespectful.   
Julie just looks at Ellen.   
Julie: Ellen I appreciate you support but I don't expect you or anyone else to put their lives on hold while I handle this. I'm certainly not. I'm planning my wedding, and furthering my carrier. Why should anyone else put their lives on hold when I'm not. And besides you have shown me your support I don't need you to hover over me 24 7 saying you support me. I know you do and I appreciate this. Oh please Ellen never be sorry for celebrating the love you have found. Love is a wonderful thing. I fought the depths of my feelings for Frank for a long time because I thought it would get in the way. And the only thing that happened is that I lost out on some wonderful time we could have spent showing our love to each other. Ellen you and Matt have been through so much alone and together never be ashamed to celebrate what you have. I'm sorry we interrupted you and I'm happy for you both. You make a great couple.   
Ellen smiles and shakes her head.   
Ellen: You are such a fine lady thank you.   
Karen pokes her head out.   
Karen: They're about to start.   
Julie takes a deep breath.   
Ellen: I guess we better get inside. Are you ready?   
Julie: Yeah lets go.   
They go inside. Julie takes her seat between Frank and Joe. Ellen sits next to Matt.   
Matt: So what did Julie say?   
Ellen: Pretty much what you said. That she doesn't expect us to put our lives on hold. And she is sorry she interrupted us.   
Matt: Well maybe we should go back to my place after this and pick up where we left off. I mean we wouldn't want Julie to feel bad.   
Matt grins.   
Ellen: No we certainly wouldn't. So I guess we should I mean as her friends we owe it to her.   
Ellen giggles.   
Matt: Oh absolutely.   
They kiss.   
Frank Kisses Julie.   
Frank: So what did Ellen want?   
Julie: Oh she felt guilty about have sex during such a bad time for me. Since she feels her and Matt should be supporting me. I explained that I don't want anyone putting their lives on hold and that I'm happy for them.   
Frank: Speaking of not putting our lives on hold after this is over how about we go have some fun of our own.   
Julie smiles.   
Julie: That doesn't sound to shabby.   
The judge then comes in.   
Judge: I now call this court room to order. Ms. Jenson you may call your next witness.   
Dara: I call Ms. Nicole Devlin to the stand.   
Nicole takes the stand.   
Dara: Ms. Devlin you are Julie's mother correct?   
Nicole: Yes I am and I'm proud beyond words of her.   
Dara: Could you please describe your daughter to the court?   
Nicole: She is very responsible, intelligent, thoughtful, generous, and honest.   
Julie looks at Frank.   
Julie: They're going to bring up the Morris thing I just know it.   
Frank: Then it will be explained. Julie you did nothing wrong. And since you did make it legal and it is your mother's name. It wasn't really a lie.   
Frank squeezes her hand tightly and kisses her.   
Dara: Was your daughter a happy child?   
Nicole: She was very shy, and scared of everything. She cried a lot and had nightmares that she'd never talk about. Although now I know what they were about.   
Dara: What was her relationship like with her father.   
Nicole: She idolized him. She loved him so much. Julie seemed to believe he hung the moon.   
Dara: Do you and your daughter have a very open and honest relationship?   
Nicole: I like to think we do. This was the first thing that I know of that she was unable to tell me.   
Dara: Has your daughter ever made false accusations?   
Nicole: No she has always been very honest. And when I look back it all makes since now.   
Dara: How so?   
Nicole: Well growing up she consistently had these nightmare where she'd wake up drenched in sweat screaming no no. But she'd never tell me about them. And she wet the but off and on till she was 11 or 12. Since all of this started I did a little research and those are signs of abuse.   
Dara: Why didn't your daughter tell you about the abuse?   
Nicole: She was afraid that I wouldn't love her anymore and that I'd blame her.   
Dara: Who made her feel this way?   
Nicole: Her father the person she had total faith in.   
Leopold: Objection this is hearsay!   
Dara: Your honor I'm going to call Julie to the stand later on she will be able to corroborate on this claim.   
Judge: I'll allow it. Objection over ruled.   
Dara: Did you know about the abortion?   
Nicole: Yes she told me she had been raped but she wouldn't say by who. When I tried to push the issue my husband told me to leave it alone.   
The court room murmurs.   
Leopold: Objection this is hearsay!   
Dara: As I said I am going to call a witness to corroborate on this.   
Judge: fine over ruled.   
Dara: Has there ever been anything else she has ever kept from you?   
Nicole: Last September she learned that her father had had an affair with one of the interns she works with. She didn't tell me I found out on my own.   
Dara: So she was protecting her father?   
Nicole: Well in a way both of us she didn't want to see me hurt either. But yes she ended up protecting him till I found out. She's been protective of him in the past as well. She loves him has any daughter would love her father.   
Dara: When you found out about the alleged abuse did you confront your ex-husband?   
Nicole: Yes I did and he started to beat me up.   
The court room gasps.   
Dara: Has this ever happened before?   
Nicole: Yes on several occasions through out are marriage it has.   
Dara: What stopped him?   
Nicole: My future son in law Frank Scanlon. My daughter had been worried when I told her I was going to talk to him about this. So he followed me there and when he heard all the screaming he knocked. He came in then saw what was going on took me back to the house where he and my daughter live. And cleaned up my bruises. He is a great man. My daughter is one lucky lady to have found him.   
Dara: Thank you Ms Devlin I have nothing further.   
Judge: Mr. Leopold your witness.   
Leopold: Ms. Devlin you and your husband are no longer married is that correct?   
Nicole: Yes he cheated on me.   
Leopold: And for that you were very angry at him weren't you. In fact you were so angry that you set it up that he would walk in on you with another man. Another one of your daughters interns. Is that correct?   
Dara: Objection this has nothing to do with the case!   
Leopold: Your honor if you will allow me I'm making a point.   
Judge: I'll allow it objection over ruled you may continue.   
Leopold: Is it true?   
Nicole: Yes   
Leopold: That's some temper in fact I bet that anger is big enough to allow you to go along with your daughters lies and make up the stuff about him beating you just to get back at him!   
Nicole: NO!   
Leopold: You claim your an honest lady Ms Devlin but come now tell the truth. You've been hiding a very big secret for years. Julie isn't even Bennett Devlin's biological child is she!   
The court room gasps.   
Dara: Objection!   
Leopold: I'm trying to show that the witness is not an honest person!   
Judge: I'll allow it.   
Leopold: Well Ms Devlin?   
Nicole: No he isn't Julie's father is Lee Baldwin.   
The court room erupts.   
Julie screams and faints into Franks arms.   
Scott: Leaps out of his seat.   
Scott: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING!!! MY FATHER WOULD NEVER HAVE CHEATED ON MY MOM!   
Frank pulls Julie onto his lap.   
Frank: Julie can you hear me Julie! Joe we got to get her out of here!   
Judge: ORDER IN THE COURT ORDER IN THE COURT!   
Joe: Here is some smelling salt.   
Karen: How are we going to get her out of here! The press is going to be everywhere.   
Dara looks at what is going on.   
Dara: Your honor! I ask that we recess until tomorrow Julie is in need of help.   
Julie starts to wake up and starts yelling.   
Julie: WHO AM I WHO AM I.   
Julie starts baling.   
Frank hold her to his chest and rocks her back and forth.   
Frank: You're my Julie your my Julie and that's all that matters.   
Mary: We have to get her out of here.   
The bailiff is holding Scott back as he yells at Nicole.   
Scott: What the hell do you mean! You slept with my father while he was with my Mom! That's what probably gave her the stroke that killed her! Get off of me!   
Eve: Scott calm down!   
Judge: Bailiff take Mr. Baldwin to a holding cell so he can calm down. Court is adjourned till 9am.   
Joe: Ms Jenson how are we going to get the hell out of here!   
Dara: Come on I'll take you out the back way.   
Frank picks up a still balling Julie and carries her out as Joe and Karen walk on either side trying to help Frank reassure her.   
Nicole starts to come close to them Mary stops her.   
Mary: You stay away, you have done quite enough!   
Mary then leaves with the others as a stunned Nicole stands in the court room as people swarm around her. 


	3. Chapter 32 to the End

When Love is In Charge   
by Katie

Chapter 32   
Scott is pacing back and forth in the holding cell like a caged animal. While Eve stands out side of it trying desperately to calm him down.   
Scott: All of my life, I've heard nothing from him nothing but lectures on leading a good life! To be upstanding, honest, loyal, decent! DECENT! MY FATHER CAUSED MY MOM TO HAVE A FATAL STROKE AND HE'S TELLING ME TO BE DECENT!   
Eve: Scott strokes can be caused by a lot of things you don't know that that's what caused it.   
Scott: Well it sure as hell didn't help her! Damit! Eve he has spent years lecturing me on right and wrong. And I always listened! I may not have obeyed but I always listened. And now I find out that he is nothing but a two timing hypocrite!   
Eve: Scotty you don't know the whole story. Besides he probably just wanted better for you. And so he encouraged you to do better. You give Serena lectures when she is bad right?   
Scott: Eve I never have acted like I was something I'm not! And I know all I need to know! He slept with Nicole, when he was with my mom. He then let his child be raised by a molester and let my mom die! What more do I need to know!   
Eve: Scott hold on, now things are in all likely hood not that black and white, they rarely are. Okay he slept with Nicole. But that doesn't mean that he new she got pregnant. He could be as shocked as the rest of us. I mean you didn't know about Karen. And we have no way of knowing what caused your mom to have a stroke.   
Scott: Okay so he may not have known so what! He's still a two timing hypocrite!   
Eve: Okay so what are you saying? You're just going to throw away a wonderful father/son relationship that you have been working on for years because he made a mistake? Scott if Serena or Karen ever messed up real big and I mean big rime would you turn on them?   
Scott: Well no   
Eve: And throughout all of your life has your father ever turned on you?   
Scott sighs.   
Scott: No no he's always been right there.   
Eve: Then why turn on him. Especially when you haven't heard his side of the story.   
Scott: Yeah I guess your right I mean he always listened to me. But Eve what is he going to say! I mean Julie is proof that he cheated!   
Eve: Scott has he ever been a bad parent to you?   
Scott: No.   
Eve: Then why be mad at him for something that happened years and years ago that has nothing to do with you.   
Scott: He hurt my Mom!   
Eve: But hurting him by walking away from him isn't going to undo that. Besides do you really think she'd want you do cut yourself off from the only father you've ever really known?   
Scott: Well no she wouldn't.   
Eve: And Scott don't forget we still don't know all the facts.   
Mac comes over.   
Mac: Hey Mate fancy meeting you here.   
Scott: Yeah well I'd rather not be that's for sure.   
Eve: Can you release him now Commissioner?   
Mac: I think he's calm enough. Well calm for Scott anyway.   
Mac grins.   
Mac: Can you get him home with out him causing a world war?   
Eve chuckles.   
Eve: I'll do my best.   
Mac lets Scott out and they go to Scott's car.   
Eve: So where to?   
Scott: I'm going to get some answers from Lee he owes me at least that much!   
Eve: Maybe you can share them with the other hurt party here.   
Scott looks at Eve a bit puzzled.   
Eve: You know your little sister Julie. Imagine one minute your sitting there thinking that you know exactly who you are, and who your parents are. Then the next minute your whole life is thrown into a blender. She has just learned that Who she is is a lie.   
Scott: Yeah well I'll talk to her but first I need to get some answers. Anyway I doubt she's going to want to see me or anyone else for that matter. At least for now anyway.   
Eve: Well that's true I'm sure Frank has a very sturdy wall built around her right now and I doubt he's letting anyone in at least not tonight.   
Scott: So do you think she wants to be part of this family?   
Eve: Something tells me at this point she has know Idea aside from Frank about what she wants. So how are you going to handle this with Lee?   
Scott: I'm going to go in there and demand some answers!   
Eve: Okay but try to stay calm. There is no point in making this whole situation worse then it already is.   
Scott: I'll try, but I'm not promising anything.   
Eve: That's good enough.   
Scott pulls up in front of Lee and Gail's house. There are news crews everywhere. Reporters shove cameras and microphones into Scott and Eve's faces as they make there way up to the door.   
Gail half opens the door and Scott and Eve squeeze by. They come into the den Lee is sitting on the couch looking pale watching the news.   
Gail: Can I get either of you anything?   
Eve: No thank you Gail.   
Scott: Well I'd like some answers!   
Eve: Scott come on now lets be calm.   
Lee: You have a right to them.   
Gail: I'll be in the kitchen making dinner if you need me.   
Eve: Gail tell you what I'll give you a hand.   
Gail and Eve leave the men alone.   
Scott: So you going to tell me what the hell all of this is about?   
Lee: I'd like to if you'd let me.   
Scott: Well I'm all ears.   
Lee: Lets sit down.   
The men sit on the couch and Lee shuts off the T.V.   
Lee: 28 years ago your mother and I were having lots of problems. She didn't trust me and was always angry at me about something or other. And I was at the time as big an alcoholic as they come. We were very far apart. In fact we'd even spoken on several occasions about divorce. One night after a huge fight I packed up a bunch of clothes and went to a hotel. There was a medical convention being held there so there were plenty of free booze. Anyway while I was sitting at the bar I noticed this incredibly beautiful, sexy beyond words lady sitting not to far away. I went over to her and introduced myself. We started talking and time just flew. We hit it off right away. She was smart and funny and just plain fun not to mention extremely attractive. She was in town with her husband who was a doctor. They were very far apart and she really was unhappy with him but they had a young son and she didn't want to be a divorced Mom. Back then that was really looked down on. Anyway I told her about Meg. And well are friendship over the next three weeks just blossomed. Soon she went back to Chicago. We talked and wrote often. And I made trips to see her. This lasted the better part of a year. Then your Mom died. Scott I was guilt ridden beyond words. I totally blamed myself. So I wrote Nicole telling her that I could never talk to her or see her again. I had no idea she was pregnant with my child. If I had I most certainly wouldn't of let that man raise her as his own. I just found out today. Nicole called me after the whole thing broke and confirmed it. Apparently when Julie was born she had a heart defect so they had to do surgery. When they tested both Nicole and Bennett to find out who's blood would work if she needed blood during the surgery they discovered there was no possible way Bennett could be her father. And that's the story.   
Scott: Why didn't she ever try to tell you?   
Lee: She felt she'd be messing up my life, and she wanted at the time to stay married. Devlin told her he'd stay and love Julie as his own as long as Julie never new the truth. She believed that she was doing what was best for Julie. She now knows she was wrong.   
Scott: What is it with the mothers of our girls they always think we would consider our kids a trap. That's what Rhonda thought.   
Lee: Well I think Nicole believed at the time that Bennett could provide better for Julie then I could. You must be very angry.   
Scott: Well I'm not doing a happy dance that's for sure. But I guess being mad doesn't really do anyone any good. So I might as well try to move on from it. Besides you've always forgiven me no matter what.   
Lee: It's not easy loving someone is it son.   
Scott: Tell me about it.   
Eve and Gail come in.   
Gail: So have you men gotten everything worked out?   
Scott: We're getting there.   
Eve: Well that's good, one bump in the road is no reason to jump out of the car.   
Lee: Well amen to that.   
Gail: Well then how about some dinner?   
Scott: That sounds great.   
Eve: I'm starved.   
Lee: Well then lets eat.   
Gail: It's on the table.   
They all sit down.   
Scott: Are you going to talk to Julie?   
Lee: Oh absolutely but not tonight I'm not even sure about tomorrow. She's just been hit with a major shock I don't want to push things.   
Gail: I agree that poor girl has been through so much. She doesn't need us running to her right now. She needs to let this sink in first.   
Back at the Scanlons Joe and Frank have pulled every curtain and shade over every window. They have also unplugged every phone. Amber Rose is watching Star Wars with Joe. While Mary and Karen make dinner. Upstairs Frank has locked Julie and himself in his room. He is lying on his bed holding her tightly to him.   
Julie: I am so confused.   
Frank: I know that was quite a shock. But Julie it doesn't change who you are as a person. your still the same wonderful women I am crazy in love with. Okay your the same person you were when you woke up. You have the same personality, the same views and beliefs and morals. You still love the same people, your still a great doctor, you still enjoy the same things, and like the same things. Julie you are still basically the same person you were this morning. The things that count about you and make you who you are haven't changed.   
Julie: All my life I wondered how my Dad could hurt me, and why he didn't love me as much as Buddy. Now I know I'm the product of an affair my Mother had.   
Frank: Julie that's not why it happened. He's a sicko and that's why it happened. You don't hurt a kid or deny them love because their parent did something wrong.   
Julie: I know the abuse isn't explained by that but what about the lack of love?   
Frank: Julie biology has nothing to do with loving a child. I love Amber Rose as if she was my very own. Partly because I love you, but also because she's a great kid and very easy to love. As I'm sure you were.   
Julie smiles up at Frank.   
Julie: You really love her has your own?   
Frank: I really do Julie, I wasn't real sure how I would feel about her when I went to get her but she's totally got me wrapped around her little finger.   
Julie: I'm glad.   
Frank: You know there are a couple of positives here.   
Julie: Such as?   
Frank: Well think about it you now have a big brother who is known for protecting his own. And You also now have two nieces one of which you are already best friends with. And if Lee didn't know about you like Scott didn't know about Karen then you just might get a relationship with a great father and stepmother out of this.   
Julie: Well that's provided the Baldwin family wants a relationship with me. Did you see Scott's reaction? I doubt he's going to be knocking on my door anytime soon.   
Frank: Julie he was shocked just like you were. And he wasn't mad at you. He was mad at your Mom and Dad. And as I said if Lee doesn't know I bet he'll be wanting to get to know you.   
Julie: Well being Karen's aunt will be nice. Although the relationships are going to be strange. I mean think about this lets say Joe and Karen get married. You are going to be your brothers uncle in law.   
Frank starts laughing.   
Frank: I hadn't thought of that. Well hey it could be worse.   
Julie: What's the second thing?   
Frank: Well gets got to help to know it wasn't your biological father who hurt you.   
Julie: That's true. But since I loved him as if he was it doesn't do much.   
Frank kisses her and hugs her tightly.   
  


Chapter 33   
It is morning Frank and Julie warily come down stairs to face another day in court unsure of what it will hold. Mary, Joe, and Karen are in the kitchen making breakfast as they come in. Amber Rose has already left for school.   
Mary: Well we were wondering when you were going to come down. We'll need to leave soon for court.   
Joe: Speaking of which how are you feeling Julie?   
Julie: Well I'm standing so I guess that's a good sign. I just wish my Mother had told me herself. I mean she had to have known that Dad would bring that up.   
Karen: Sometimes parents do things that we will never understand. I will never understand why I was kept from my father. Scott is the best.   
Frank: Well at least the truth is out. Although I have to agree there must have been a better way.   
Joe: You know Julie I don't think you'd be breaking any rules if you didn't go today.   
Mary: That's true you could stay here and collect your thoughts and simply rest.   
Karen: We'd tell you everything.   
Frank: I think Julie needs to be there. If she doesn't go it will look like she's ashamed of something or like this isn't important to her.   
Julie: I agree besides I have a wonderful support system, you guys are the best.   
Everyone smiles.   
Just then the phone rings. Karen answers it.   
Karen: Hello   
Eve: Karen it's Eve.   
Karen: Oh Hi Eve what's up?   
Eve: I'm over at your Dads he wants to talk to you about Julie but he didn't want to risk her answering the phone. Here hold on.   
Scott: Karen?   
Karen: Hi, what's up?   
Scott: Well I'm trying to figure out how to handle this. I want to get to know my little sister, and be there for her the way a brother should. But I don't want to push things. She's been through a lot and I'm afraid I will over whelm her. What do you think.   
Karen: I think no matter how long you wait the first few encounters are going to be strange.   
Scott: But should I at least wait until the trial is over. I don't want to add stress.   
Karen: Well maybe the best way to figure it out is to ask her what she wants. She won't break you know. Hold on a sec.   
Karen turns towards Julie.   
Karen: Julie would you like to talk to Scott?   
Julie looks at Frank.   
Frank: It's up to you, I don't want you taking on to much but if you think you can handle starting a relationship with your brother right now then go for it.   
Joe: Brothers can be a great thing.   
Julie: Well I think I should be able to handle a phone call. And I'll play the rest by ear.   
Karen hands the phone to Julie.   
Julie: Scott it's Julie.   
Scott: Hi Julie, so um how are you doing this morning?   
Julie: Well I'm still a little shell shocked but I'm managing.   
Scott: Yeah yesterday was a surprise that's for sure. I'm still adjusting to it myself.   
Julie: I really wish it hadn't come out that way. Have you spoken with Lee?   
Scott: Yeah he gave me his side of it. Apparently Lee and my mom were having a lot of problems. He left her briefly and that's when he met your Mom. They had a relationship for awhile and when my mom died Lee dumped your mom because he felt guilty. She didn't tell him she was pregnant. He found out yesterday along with the rest of us.   
Julie: That must have been quite a shock to him as well. But how do they know for sure that I'm Lee's if there was never a paternity test?   
Scott: Well apparently according to what your mom told Lee yesterday when you were born you had some medical problems and they ran some blood tests on your parents. It was discovered that there was no genetic way that Bennett Devlin could be your father.   
Julie: Wow well I guess I should be grateful that that man isn't really my Dad.   
Scott: Julie the reason I'm calling is well I want to know how you want to handle this. In a perfect world I'd really like for us to have a brother sister relationship or at least work on having one. But if that's not what you want I understand, and I'll respect that.   
Julie: Actually having a brother again might be one of the best parts about all of this. I'd like to work at that to.   
Scott: Well then okay um would you like to come over for dinner tonight? You could bring Amber Rose so she could play with her Cousin. I bet her and Serena would have a lot of fun.   
Julie: I bet they would. Sure I'd love to.   
Scott: Okay how about 7pm.   
Julie: That sounds good.   
Scott: Well I better go I'll see you at the court house.   
Julie: Okay I'll see you then.   
They hang up.   
Frank: How do you feel?   
Julie: Well actually I feel pretty good. Scott is such a nice guy. I don't think building a brother sister relationship will be to hard. I'm having dinner with him tonight.   
Karen: Julie that's great! Or should I say Aunt Julie.   
Everyone cracks up.   
Joe: These family relationships are going to be funny that's for sure.   
Frank: Tell me about it if you and Karen get married I'll be your Uncle in law.   
Everyone laughs.   
Karen: I believe there was once a song called I am my own grandpa this family thing is starting to remind me of it.   
Mary: Well family is family and I think it's great that you and Scott are going to try and forge something. Do you plan to try to connect with Lee?   
Julie: I'm not sure. I think I'm going to take this one step at a time.   
Frank: that's a good idea.   
Joe: Well speaking of taking things one step at a time we really need to go.   
Mary: Is Dara going to recross Nicole?   
Karen: I would think she would.   
Frank: I think Eve is on the stand today.   
Julie takes a deep breath.   
Julie: Well then let the games begin.   
The group leaves the house.   
Back at the fire house Eve and Scott are getting ready to go.   
Eve: So how did the conversation go?   
Scott: Well it was a little awkward at fist but Julie really isn't hard to talk to. And we both seem to want the same thing. She's coming over for dinner tonight so we can work on this brother sister thing.   
Eve: Oh Scotty that's great.   
Scott: I think it is.   
Eve: Are you going to have Lee come over also?   
Scott: No they need to decide for themselves when to pursue that. I'll let Lee know that she seems interested in getting to know us. But they need to work this out themselves. Julie is fragile I don't want to just send a stampede her way.   
Eve: That makes sense. I mean as long as they know the other is willing the rest really has to be there doing.   
Scott: Exactly, well we better get going.   
They Leave hand in hand. At Chris's apartment Chris has been tossing and turning all night. He hasn't slept since the trial began. He punches his pillow.   
Chris: Dam these memories! Why couldn't I have just kept them buried!   
Chris thinks about Eve he remembers the concern in her eyes, And her offers of help.   
Chris: Well trying to forget isn't helping I might as well talk it out.   
He grabs the phone and calls Eve on her cell phone.   
Eve: Hello?   
Chris: Eve it's Chris listen can you come over for dinner tonight. I really need to talk.   
Eve is stunned.   
Eve: Well sure Chris, dose this have anything to do with that nightmare you had?   
Chris: Yeah listen can we talk about it when you come over tonight?   
Eve: Okay sure I'll be there around 7 is that okay?   
Chris: Yeah that would be great.   
They hang up, Eve just stairs at Scott.   
Eve: Now that was strange.   
Scott: What's up?   
Eve: That was Chris he wants to have dinner tonight and talk. He sounded upset.   
Scott: Any idea what's going on?   
Eve hears Chris's voice in the on call room ''Men don't talk about things like this!'' She shivers.   
Eve: Well he's been acting really strange ever since this trial started. I guess I'll find out tonight.   
Matt and Ellen arrive at the court house.   
Ellen: That was some court session yesterday wasn't it.   
Matt: I can't believe Nicole didn't try to for worn Julie that that revelation might come out. I mean she had to know that Devlin would bring it up. That was no way for Julie to find out.   
Ellen: Well it seems to me that no one in her family has ever given much thought to her. I can't imagine waking up one day and learning that your own identity is a lie.   
Matt: They certainly don't put her first that's for sure. It must be hard for her right now I can't even imagine it. But the truth is it really doesn't change who she is as a person. She's still Julie. And if you ask me she's better off now anyway. I mean the Baldwin's are great people.   
Ellen: That's true I guess she really dose come out the winner here.   
They go into the court house. As everyone is getting settled. Scott comes in and walks over to Julie.   
Scott: Uh Hi.   
Julie: Hi   
Scott: Well hopefully today will be smoother.   
Julie: I can't imagine it being harder.   
Scott: Well if you've got the same stubborn genes I have then you should be just fine.   
Julie smiles.   
Frank: Well she definitely has those I'm living proof of that.   
Scott sits down. Lee and Gail walk in.   
Joe: Well I guess there going for a family reunion right here.   
Karen: Well Baldwin's stick together. And Julie is a Baldwin.   
Lee comes over to Julie.   
Lee: Hello.   
Julie: Hi, thanks for coming.   
Lee: Well I wanted to offer my support. I hope you don't mind.   
Julie: No not at all I'm glad your here. I need all the support I can get. And well I would like to get to know you if that's okay?   
Lee smiles.   
Lee: I'd like to get to know you to.   
He extends his hand and they shake. Then he goes and sits with Gail.   
Frank: Well it looks like your building a family.   
Julie: Yeah I guess I am.   
Karen: I'm so glad. I've always wanted an Aunt.   
Julie: Well it looks like you've got one. I only see one foreseeable problem.   
Karen: What's that?   
Julie: Well I can be fiercely loyal, and very protective. Which means that if anyone (Julie half glances at Mary) says or dose anything that upsets and or offends you I can't stand idly bye. And that could cause problems.   
Mary: Well I've been working very hard at being nice to Karen, but if I'm not and you feel you need to call me on it, considering you are her aunt I won't get upset.   
Frank: That's good because if Joe and Karen get married she will be not only my sister in law but my niece and I'll have no choice but to back her as well.   
Mary just shakes her head.   
Mary: And when Amber Rose starts dating you will see that no one is good enough for her.   
Frank: Hey she's not dating until she's 21 at least.   
Everyone bursts out laughing.   
The judge comes in and everyone sits.   
Judge: Ms. Jenson you may call your next witness.   
Dara: I'd like to recall Nicole Devlin to the stand.   
Nicole retakes the stand amongst a slew of whispering.   
Dara: Mrs. Devlin why didn't you tell your daughter about who her father really was?   
Nicole: Lee Baldwin was an alcoholic when I met him. He drank is wait in liquor and then some. He didn't have a lot of money and like me was married. Bennett was rich and successful, and at the time I believed he was a good man. I wanted the best for my baby and I thought Bennett could provide that. When Julie was born she had a heart defect and needed blood for surgery they took both of ours. And discovered there was no possible way Bennett could be her father. I begged him not to leave me. We had a son who needed his father as well and Julie needed a good Dad. I thought Bennett could be that Dad. Bennett agreed to stay as long as Julie never new the truth and I never told Lee about her. So I didn't in hindsight I was wrong Bennett was a horrible father to both of my children. I should have taken the children and left along time ago but hindsight is always 20/20.   
Dara: So you were simply trying to do what you believed was best for your daughter.   
Nicole: Yes, I suppose once she was grown I could have told her. But I felt it would only hurt her. She loved and respected Bennett so much. I did think about telling when this trial started but I felt she was dealing with so much already it just wasn't right to tell her this just yet. I never thought it would come out like it did.   
Dara: Mrs. Devlin did you sleep with Chris Ramsey?   
Dara: Yes I did. My husband and I came to Port Charles after learning are daughter was missing. She had been kidnapped by Greg Cooper. Cooper was a raving lunatic and there was a great deal of fear that Julie would be found dead.   
Frank shifts in his chair uncomfortably Julie smiles and squeezes his hand.   
Julie: I'm okay.   
Frank: Thank God.   
They Kiss.   
Nicole: While we were searching I learned that my husband of 30 years had had an affair with my daughters fellow college and room mate Eve Lambert. I was beyond upset. I mean I just never thought he was capable of such a thing. Not that I had been the perfect wife but still it hurt. And it came out at such a bad time. Anyway once Julie was found unharmed thank God I needed some comfort. And I found it in Chris Ramsey. He treated me with such respect, and kindness. He made me laugh and made me feel good. One night when I was feeling very low and needed to be held he was there and we made love. At first it was to be are secret. I believed we both genuinely cared about one another. Then I found out that he was just using me and that he was very close with Eve Lambert I mean very close. I was so mad at both Bennett and now Chris I could barely see straight so I set it up for Bennett to catch me with Chris. In hindsight it was a stupid adolescent thing to do. But at the time it made sense.   
Dara: Would you lie for your Daughter?   
Nicole: No as much as I dislike Bennett if I thought she was making this up I'd say so. After all just because he's a jerk that isn't reason enough to send him to jail.   
Dara: Nothing further your honor.   
Leopold: I have nothing more to ask this witness.   
Judge: Very well, Mrs. Devlin you may step down. Ms. Jenson call your next witness.   
Dara: I call Dr. Eve Lambert to the stand.   
Eve takes the stand.   
Dara: Dr. Lambert how do you know the defendant?   
Eve: We had a three year affair during my med school education. And most recently we worked at GH together.   
Dara: How would you describe Bennett Devlin?   
Eve: Controlling, when we dated he wanted me to be at his beck and call. I had to drop everything and come running when he snapped is fingers no matter what. I had to live where he wanted me to and I had to ask permission to go anywhere with out him. When I got my internship at GH he hit the roof he told me I couldn't take it and that I had to stay near him or else I could forget about everything.   
Dara: Everything meaning?   
Eve: I didn't have any money he had paid for everything. My education, my car, my apartment. I realized that he didn't think highly of me that's when I realized he wasn't really in love with me I was just his little slut.   
Eve starts crying, she then pulls herself together.   
Eve: I decided I never wanted to see him again and I most certainly didn't want to owe him a thing. So I sold everything he had ever given me and emptied my life savings. Then I handed him a check and left for Port Charles. When he came to town I felt sick. I wanted to forget that time so badly all he wanted to do was start up again. When I refused he threatened me, he then drummed up some phony charges and tried to have my internship taken away. I sued him for sexual harassment and won.   
Dara hold up some papers. Are these the transcripts of the Sexual harassment suite?   
Eve looks at them.   
Eve: Yes.   
Dara: Did any unexpected finding come of that suite?   
Eve looks over at Julie, she doesn't want to hurt her she knows how much she loved Buddy but she knows this info could help put Devlin away.   
Eve: It came out that Bennett had had an affair with Julie's brother's girlfriend Alison Scyler. Buddy caught them in bed together two days before he killed himself.   
Everyone gasps.   
Frank and Joe squeeze Julie's hands.   
Julie: He basically killed my brother.   
Frank: He's going to pay.   
Leopold: Objection this is hearsay there is no proof of this!   
Dara: Your honor Alison's sworn testimony is in those document of the harassment suite.   
Judge: Dr. Lambert are they in there?   
Eve: Yes they are.   
Judge: Alright then objection overruled.   
Dara: I'd like to submit this as evidence.   
The bailiff takes it.   
Dara: Did he ever talk about his family?   
Eve: Yes I think that's one of the reasons I was so surprised to meat Julie. He described her so differently then she is.   
Dara: How so?   
Eve takes a deep breath.   
Eve: He said that she didn't appreciate him or love him. That she had no respect for him and was a greedy selfish little tramp. He told me that she was lazy and used his money and name to get her self places.   
Everyone gasps   
Julie starts to cry. Frank hugs her.   
Frank: Everyone that knows you knows it's a lie. And that isn't going to be hard to discredit since you came to town as Julie Morris to be your own person.   
Leopold: Objection that's hearsay!   
Judge: Sustained the jury will disregard what they just heard.   
Dara: Tell us about Julie.   
Eve: Well fist off she came to town as Julie Morris so that she could make it on her own. She rented a basement apartment that was very cheep so that she could pay for it with her own money and she was very unhappy when her Dad came to town because she wanted to make it on her own. In other words a complete contradiction to what Bennett had told me.   
Leopold: Objection! This is hearsay!   
Judge: sustained jury will disregard the witnesses last comment.   
Dara: I have nothing further your honor.   
Judge: Mr. Leopold your witness.   
Leopold grins wickedly as he walks over to Eve. Eve takes a deep breath She knows what's coming.   
Chapter 34   
Leopold walks smugly over to Eve. Eve takes a deep breath and straightens her shoulders. Scott gives Eve an encouraging smile. Julie looks at Frank   
Julie: what do you think Leopold has on her?   
Frank: I don't know but judging from the look on Eve's face it can't be good.   
Leopold: Dr. Eve Lambert, your full name is Dr. Evelyn Ray Lambert is that correct?   
Eve: Yes.   
Leopold: Your mother's name is Jessica Lambert right.   
Dara: Objection your honor where is this going? This line of questioning is going no where.   
Leopold: Your honor I'm getting to it.   
Judge; Objection over ruled but Mr. Leopold do try to get to your point some time today.   
Julie side of the court room snickers.   
Leopold sneers.   
Leopold: Yes your honor. Dr. Lambert please answer the question.   
Eve: yes that's her name.   
Leopold; Your mother is a prostitute isn't she.   
Eve squirms in her seat.   
Dara: Objection your honor what is the relevance here.   
Leopold: Your honor if I may continue I'm about to show how discredible this witness is.   
Judge: very well I'll allow it. Objection over ruled.   
Leopold: Well Dr. Lambert is she/   
Eve: Yes.   
Leopold: And Dr. Lambert could you please tell the court what you were through your teen years.   
Eve near tears.   
Eve: I was a prostitute.   
Eve looks down in shame as the court room erupts.   
Mary: A prostitute! A prostitute is living in our house!   
Frank: An ex-prostitute mom she isn't any more.   
Joe: Besides it's not your house anymore.   
Mary; What difference dose that make she's a whore!   
Scott turns around.   
Scott: Excuse me you don't know all the facts so shut up!   
Karen sinks down in her chair.   
Julie: Scott take it easy. I need you in here not in a holding cell again.   
Judge: Order in the court.   
Dara: Objection your honor this has no relevance!   
Leopold: Your honor, it simply discredits her.   
Judge: I'll allow it. Objection over ruled.   
Leopold: Dr. Lambert could you tell the court for how long you worked the streets?   
Eve takes a deep breath and pulls her self together.   
Eve; For 6 years.   
Leopold: Dr. Lambert when you were with Bennett Devlin were you aware that he was married/   
Eve: Yes I was, but   
Leopold: And you did have a sexual relationship with him correct?   
Eve: Yes.   
Leopold: And isn't it true that Bennett Devlin paid your way through school, paid for your apartment, and your car?   
The court room gasps.   
Eve: Yes but.   
Leopold: Your were recently on suspension from GH isn't that correct?   
Eve: Yes but   
Leopold: You were caught breaking into Bennett's lab and taking one of his files were you not.   
The court room murmurs.   
Eve: That's what he claimed but.   
Leopold: Nothing further your honor.   
Julie: How is Dara going to fix this!   
Frank squeezes Julie's hand.   
Frank: Don't worry either way our case is still strong. And besides Dara is very good at damage Control.   
Judge: Ms. Jenson you may recross.   
Dara: Dr. Lambert could you please explain your past.   
Eve: My mother was 13 when she had me. She quite school to raise me and she was a cocaine addict. To pay the bills and get her drugs she worked the streets. Most of the money went to drugs. My little sister and I had to get by on what ever pennies the drug dealer didn't take. We lived in the worst possible part of New York, and spent most of our time living on the streets. Because that area was so bad, it was easy for us to slip through the cracks of Social Services. Anyway when I was 12 my mother told me that if I didn't start working the streets with her I'd have to leave and fend for myself. I loved my family and I didn't want to leave. I was also scared I mean I was only 12.   
Eve is practically crying. she catches Karen's eye and sees total compassion. So she takes a deep breath and continues.   
Eve: I also new that as long as I worked the streets my little sister wouldn't have to. I wanted to protect her from that so much. I might have run away if it wasn't for her. Anyway I did that till I was 18 and then left for College on a scholarship. My sister came with me and spent time in where ever I could put her up for the next 2 years till she started college. Our mom was so glad to be rid of us she didn't even try to get Shelly back.   
Dara: Dr. Lambert after you graduated med school what did you do before coming to Port Charles?   
Eve: I sold every gift Bennett gave me and emptied my savings. Then I handed him all of the money to pay him back for everything.   
Dara: And that included tuition right?   
Eve: Yes it did, I am a lady now, and I already was one at that time. So I most certainly did pay him back.   
Dara: You are now reinstated at GH correct?   
Eve: Yes after winning my sexual harassment suite I was put back on duty.   
Dara: So the board found his claims and reasoning for wanting you fired were invalid correct?   
Eve: Yes they felt I was justified in my actions.   
Dara: Could you explain?   
Eve: A few of my colleagues have been working on some very interesting experimental medicines. If they are ever perfected they could bring the creator billions of dollars. Anyway when Devlin found out about how well their work was going he through them out of the lab and stole their work. He would let them have their files or any access to the drug. He wanted to get the credit. I'm sorry no I'm not sorry that is wrong. My colleagues have been working their fingers to the bone day in day out as well as working on their internships. They have gone with out sleep many nights: And now when most of the more difficult work is done Devlin just saunters in and wants to take the credit for something he had nothing to do with. I couldn't stand by and do nothing and the boards hands were tied. So I snuck in and attempted to retrieve one of the their files. I was in the process of doing this when Devlin walked in. He got me fired on charges of breaking and entering, as well as steeling.   
Dara: But doesn't the lab belong to every employee of the hospital?   
Eve: It's supposed to but Devlin is very powerful. Anyway I accused him of sexual harassment and won. The Board was very understanding.   
Dara: Thank you Dr. Lambert, I have nothing further of this witness.   
Judge: You may step down.   
Eve practically runs into Scott's arms. He holds her tightly.   
Scott: It's over now it's okay. You were great, I think the jury really understood once Dara got up their.   
Eve: I hope you're write.   
Eve turns to Julie:   
Eve: Oh Julie I hope I didn't hurt your case.   
Julie: Eve don't worry about it. Besides Dara put the right twist on it.   
Dara: Your honor I'd like to call Frank Scanlon to the stand.   
Joe: And here comes Leopold's worst nightmare a man he can't discredit.   
Frank: Oh I'm sure he'll try.   
Frank kisses Julie and takes the stand.   
Dara: Mr. Scanlon how long have you know Julie Devlin?   
Frank: Since June of 97.   
Dara: How would you characterize your relationship.   
Frank: Well she started out renting a room from me, and now she's my bride to be.   
Dara: When did you meet her father?   
Frank: In August of 97   
Dara: How would you characterize their relationship.   
Leopold: Objection the witness isn't an expert in that area!   
Dara: Your honor he saw and talked to Julie and her father with great frequency that makes him an expert on them.   
Judge: I'll allow it but proceed carefully. Objection over ruled.   
Frank: Julie loves her father very much. She was very concerned about proving herself and making it on her own so that he'd be proud of her. What he thought meant the world to her. He would say jump and she'd say how hi. I'm mean obviously there were exceptions to that but his approval did mean the world to her. She was so wanting to make it on her own in fact that she chose to go by her mothers maiden name Morris, that way she wouldn't get any special treatment. And she lived on a budget she only spent what she had to. I think she felt that making it on her own would make her father proud and that he'd start treating her as an equal.   
Dara: What did Julie's father seem like to you?   
Frank: He was very controlling, and wanted things his way. He didn't seem to want her to make it on her own. One of the first things he did when he came to town was to tell people who his daughter was, and start buying her things. He also kept trying to get her to move into a pent house which would have forced her to rely on him for money.   
Dara: But Julie refused/   
Frank: Yeah she wanted to make it all buy herself. She wanted to prove that she was a great surgeon and not just Devlin's kid. And she has.   
Dara: Was Julie angry at her father's interference?   
Frank: It bothered her some but she'd never speak badly of him. In fact she'd defend him fiercely to anyone who spoke negatively of him. I remember last fall we got into an argument because I tried to point out how he was trying to control her life, and she didn't agree.   
Dara: So she was very loyal towards him and very protective of him.   
Frank: Oh definitely.   
Dara: When did Julie tell you of the abuse?   
Frank: Mid April.   
Dara: How did it come out.   
Frank takes a deep breath recalling that horrible night.   
Frank: I had just come home from the hospital, I'd been in a bad accident and was just thankful to be alive. Anyway my brother had informed me that Julie had been having nightmares. You see we all live in the same house and he had heard her screaming several times during the week I was hospitalized. she'd never tell him much about the dreams just that they made her feel dirty and ashamed. My brother has had experience with people who've been abused and sensed that Julie might have been. So on my first night home we spent the night alone. We had a romantic dinner and danced, then we went upstairs. As we began to make love everything came back to her in Technicolor. She ran from my room screaming and I found her huddled in a corner. She didn't want to tell me at first. She felt so ashamed and embarrassed. Finally she told me. It just made me sick beyond words that someone could do that to a child.   
Lee shakes his head sadly and Gail takes his hand.   
Joe squeezes Julie's hand.   
Dara: Was she angry?   
Frank: More like scared, and ashamed. She was convinced he was going to hurt her, and she blamed herself. I think if she didn't love him so much it would be easier for her.   
Dara: Nothing further your honor.   
Judge: Mr. Leopold your witness.   
Leopold: Mr. Scanlon isn't it true that Devlin tried to get you out of Port Charles so you wouldn't be around his daughter?   
Frank: Yes.   
Julie: Where is he going with this?   
Joe: I don't know but knowing Leopold's track record it can't be good.   
Leopold: Is it safe to say that you really have never liked Devlin?   
Frank: I certainly never found him to be very likable that's for sure. But I don't know many men who do get along with their girlfriends fathers.   
Leopold: And you would prefer him not being in Julie's life so you could have more time alone with her wouldn't you?   
Frank: Show me one man who doesn't want more time with the one he loves. But I'd never take her away from those she loves.   
Leopold: I bet you'd do anything for Julie wouldn't you?   
Frank: yes I would.   
Leopold: Even go along with a lie that she cooked up so that she could ruin her father and be in the spot light!   
Frank: NO!   
Leopold: Oh come now Mr. Scanlon you'd love to have Julie all to your self and feeding her little hallucinations about her father would secure that wouldn't it.   
Frank: I would never   
Leopold: Nothing further your honor.   
Mary: That rotten snake!   
Julie: That man made Frank look so bad!   
Joe: No he didn't Frank will be just fine see there goes Dara.   
Judge: Ms. Jenson you may re cross.   
Dara: Mr. Scanlon if you thought Julie was lying, or hallucinating what would you do?   
Frank: I'd try to get her help. I mean no matter how much I may dislike Devlin if he was innocent then he wouldn't deserve this. But I believe Julie is telling the truth. And that is why I'm up here. And for the record I would never in a million years try to come between a parent and child that is a sacred bond.   
Dara: What didn't you like about him prier to all this?   
Frank: He just wasn't a very nice person. But Julie loves him so I figured he must have some good qualities so I kept giving him chances.   
Dara: Thank you nothing further your honor.   
Frank goes to Julie, they hug.   
Julie: I'm sorry.   
Frank: Hey you have nothing to be sorry about. We new Leopold was going to try something and this was apparently it. But it didn't work. Don't worry.   
Judge: Court will recess until 9am tomorrow. Julie and the rest of her supporters leave the court house.   
Chapter 35   
Back at the Scanlon house Julie is getting ready for her dinner with Scott. she is nervously doing her hair when Frank walks in.   
Julie: Frank tell me I have nothing to be nervous about.   
Frank takes Julie in his arms and hugs her.   
Frank: You have nothing to worry about tonight is going to be just fine you'll see.   
Switch to the fire house where Scott is nervously getting ready.   
Scott: Oh hell this damn tie is worthless!   
Scott throws the tie he has been struggling with on the floor. Eve walks in.   
Eve: Take it easy it's just a peace of cloth.   
Scott: what was I thinking tonight is a mistake isn't it?   
Eve goes over and wraps her arms around Scott and kisses him.   
Eve: No Scott not in the least. Tonight will be just fine.   
Switch to Frank and Julie.   
Julie; What should I talk to him about? Sports? Law?   
Frank: Talk about what ever comes naturally.   
Switch to Scott and Eve.   
Scott: What the heck are we going to talk about?   
Eve: Don't plan it the conversation will just happen.   
Back to Frank and Julie.   
Julie: What if he blames me for his mothers death I mean the affair added to her having a stoke.   
Frank: Julie is he did he wouldn't of asked you for dinner. Besides Scott's smart he knows better then to blame you.   
Switch to Scott and Eve   
Scott: What if she blames me for what happened to her. I mean Lee did stay because of me.   
Eve: Scotty if she blamed you she wouldn't be coming besides she knows better then to think you had anything to do with it. And Lee didn't even know.   
Switch to Frank and Julie.   
Julie: How do I act around him?   
Frank: Just be your self.   
Switch to Scott and Eve.   
Scott: How the heck should I act?   
Eve: Act like Scott Baldwin.   
Serena walks in.   
Serena: Daddy how can Amber Rose be my cousin?   
Scott and Eve look at each other.   
Switch to Frank and Julie.   
Amber Rose walks in.   
Amber Rose: Mommy how can Scott be my uncle?   
Switch to Scott and Eve.   
Scott going over to Serena.   
Scott: Well sweetie remember how I told you that when your sister Karen was growing up I didn't know she was my daughter.   
Serena: Yes.   
Switch to Frank and Julie.   
Julie goes over to Amber Rose.   
Julie: Sweetie you know how even though you call Frank Daddy he isn't your biological Daddy?   
Amber Rose: Yes.   
Switch to Scott and Eve.   
Scott: Well when Julie was growing up Grandpa Lee didn't know that she was his daughter. But now he knows. And just like you and Karen bonded Julie and I age going to try and bond. And since Amber Rose is her daughter that makes her my niece and your cousin.   
Switch to Frank and Julie.   
Julie: Well you see even though I called Bennett Devlin Daddy he wasn't my real Daddy Lee is. And that makes Scott my brother. The only difference between you and me, is that you know that Frank isn't your biological Daddy but I only found out yesterday that Bennett isn't my biological Daddy. Do you understand.   
Amber Rose: I think so. Scott is your brother so he's my uncle.   
Julie: That's right.   
Switch to Scott and Eve.   
Scott: I think so. I like the idea of having a cousin.   
Scott: I like the idea of having a sister.   
Switch to Frank and Julie   
Julie: So are you already to go?   
Amber Rose: Yep. is Daddy coming?   
Frank: No sweetie tonight is just for you and your mom to get to know your uncle and cousin. I'll see you when you get home okay?   
Amber Rose: Okay Daddy.   
They hug, then Frank goes over and hugs Julie.   
Julie: Well we better get going.   
Frank: I'll see you later.   
Julie: Wish me luck.   
Frank: Good luck, And Julie Everything is going to go great you'll see.   
Julie: I hope you're write.   
They kiss and Julie and Amber Rose leave.   
Switch to Scott and Eve.   
Serena: When are they going to be here?   
Scott looks at his watch.   
Scott: In about 15 minutes.   
Eve: Oh yikes that reminds me I'm supposed to have dinner with Chris I better get going.   
Scott pulls Eve close and kisses her.   
Scott: You better not share any of that sugar with him.   
Eve: Why Mr. Baldwin I do believe your jealous.   
They both laugh.   
Eve: Chris is having some sort of problem Scott and as his friend I need to be there for him.   
Scott; A true friend, he's one lucky guy. Well so are you Mr.   
Scott: I know oh do I know.   
they laugh.   
Eve: Well have a great evening.   
Scott: Wish me luck.   
Eve: Hey you don't need luck just turn on that old Baldwin charm and everything will be just fine.   
They kiss and Eve leaves.   
At Chris's place Chris is making a nice dinner for Eve. A steamed pasta and seafood dish.   
Chris: Well if she's going to hear my tale she might as well get a good dinner out of it.   
Chris thinks as he cooks. He looks at himself in the mirror there are dark circles under his eyes where he hasn't slept in days.   
Chris: Maybe tonight after you share this you'll get some sleep. Nothing else has worked that's for sure.   
Chris takes a sip of his martini   
Mean while over at Matt's place Ellen and Matt are twisted together as one under the covers.   
Eve: Oh Matt I like the way you operate.   
Ellen coohs as she caresses Matt's chest.   
Matt runs his hand down Ellen's back.   
Matt: Well thank you it's easy when you're fallowing such a good teacher.   
Ellen looks up at Matt confused.   
Ellen: I didn't teach you anything.   
Matt: Oh yes you did, you taught me how to win you you should me what you needed.   
Ellen smiles.   
Ellen: Well you were a willing student.   
Matt: Would you like me to give a presentation to what I know?   
Ellen: Oh please do.   
Matt pulls Ellen close kissing her passionately and they tumble together as one.   
Scott and Serena are finishing setting the table when the door bell rings.   
Serena: There here Wahoo!   
Serena runs to the door With Scott at her heels.   
Serena flings the door open.   
Serena: Come on in!   
Julie comes in tentatively with Amber Rose at her side.   
Julie: Hi Serena hi Scott.   
Scott: Hi Amber Rose hi Julie you look nice.   
Julie: Thanks so do you.   
Scott: Serena this is your Aunt Julie and your cousin Amber Rose.   
Serena: Hi Aunt Julie, hi Amber Rose.   
Julie: Amber Rose this is your uncle Scott and your cousin Serena.   
Amber Rose: Hi Uncle Scott, hi Serena.   
Serena: Amber Rose do you like Barbie's?   
Amber Rose: Oh yes they're great!   
Serena: I got a whole bunch in my room do you want to go play?   
Amber Rose: Sure, can I mommy?   
Julie: It's fine with me.   
Serena and Amber Rose go running upstairs.   
Scott and Julie look at each other uncomfortably.   
Scott: Uh can I get you something to drink?   
Julie: Sure what do you have?   
Scott: Oh just about everything. Wine, beer, soda, juice, water, milk, apple cider.   
Julie: Cider sounds good.   
Scott: Two ciders coming up.   
Scott goes to get the drinks. While Julie sits nervously on the couch.   
At Chris's apartment Eve knocks on the door.   
Chris: Coming.   
He opens the door and lets Eve in.   
Chris: Thanks for coming.   
Eve: You sounded upset, and you clearly haven't been sleeping I wanted to come.   
Chris: Yeah well I've been dealing with some pretty dark stuff. How about some dinner I made seafood pasta.   
Eve: That sounds good.   
They sit down to eat.   
Chapter 36   
Scott: No not in so many words but we spend a lot of time together so she must know.   
Julie: Scott may I give you a peace of advice?   
Scott: Sure.   
Julie: Don't put it off. If you love her go to her and tell her. I put off telling Frank that I was in love with him for along time. I did it for reasons that in hindsight were just plain dumb. And because of that I almost didn't get to. If Frank had died I would never of had the chance to say I love you to him. And I would've regretted it for the rest of my life. Don't put off until tomorrow what you can do today because tomorrow may never come.   
Scott: That sounds like something you'd find on a t-shirt in a head shop.   
Julie smiles.   
Julie: Maybe so but it's true.   
Scott: Well maybe I will.   
Julie: Good.   
Scott: So have you spoken to Lee yet?   
Julie: We spoke briefly at the court house this morning but that's about it. I want to get to know him but I don't want to make him uncomfortable or like he has no choice but to spend time with me.   
Scott: Well Lee definitely wants to get to know you. He wishes he could have been in your life before. But he doesn't want to push you. Or make you feel any pressure if you don't want to.   
Julie: Well it sounds like we're both thinking the same thing. Maybe I should call him tomorrow.   
Scott: I think he'd like that. After all if you both keep waiting for the other one to move first nothing is going to happen.   
Julie: That's true.   
Scott: So uh how is all of this settling with you?   
Julie: Well in a way it's a relief. I mean now I don't have to go around thinking my own father raped me. I mean don't get me wrong it's still hard but in some way it's a little better. And I also like the idea of being part of such a great family. I've been envious of Karen for sometime.   
Scott: Well we are a crazy bunch but there is a lot of love here.   
Julie: I think it's good craziness.   
Scott: Well then jump on in.   
Julie smiles. They pause not knowing where to go from here.   
Julie: So Scott tell me a little about yourself, if you don't mind.   
Scott: What do you want to know?   
Julie: I'm not sure really. Hobbies, interests, I guess I'm just looking to make a connection only I don't know how.   
Scott: Well I'll tell you something connections happen when you least expect them, and you can't force them. It took Karen and I along time to really cement our's. But I'm willing to try if you are. Are you?   
Julie: I'm here aren't I.   
Scott: yeah you are.   
Julie: So how do we start?   
Scott: It beats me.   
Julie laughs.   
Scott: I guess we start out getting to know each other and go from there.   
Julie: That makes sense.   
Scott: You want to see a photo album? If you're going to be a member of the family that might be a good place to start.   
Julie: I'd love to.   
Scott goes and gets the album.   
Up in Serena's room Amber Rose and Serena are playing away.   
Amber Rose: So you and I are cousins?   
Serena: Yep Daddy says that's it's because Grandpa Lee is your mom dad, and my Dad's dad.   
Amber Rose: And Karen is my cousin then to right?   
Serena: yep she's my big sister.   
Amber Rose: It's so nice having all of these relatives. A couple of months ago I had no one.   
Serena: How come?   
Amber Rose: Because when I was born my Mom was just a kid and her Daddy made her give me away and he lied to her and told her I had a new family. But I really didn't, and when my Daddy found out he came and got me and brought me to my Mom.   
Serena: That was so mean of Julie's Dad I bet she's glad grandpa Lee is her Dad, he'd never do that.   
Amber Rose: He's not a nice person when my mommy was little he did really bad stuff to her.   
Serena: My sister Karen when she was growing up her mom's boyfriend did really bad stuff to her to.   
Amber Rose: That's to bad. Don't you and Karen have the same Mommy?   
Serena: Nope just the same Daddy. She's up in heaven watching me all the time. And when I want to talk to her I just talk to her star.   
Amber Rose: That's cool that your mom is a star.   
Serena: I think it is.   
Amber Rose: Dose she grant wishes?   
Serena: Sometimes. Last fall some people said I couldn't stay with Daddy because they thought he'd done a bad thing. So I wished on Mommies star that she'd fix things so I could go home and she did. Do you have a wish?   
Amber Rose: That's cool that she fixed things for you. Yeah I have a wish, do you think she'll listen to me?   
Serena: She probably will since your my friend as well as my cousin.   
Amber Rose smiles.   
Amber Rose: Thanks you're my friend to.   
The girls rush over to the window. Serena searches the sky and finds her Mommies star. She excitedly points it out to Amber Rose.   
Serena: Hi Mommy, this is my friend Amber Rose she's also my cousin. I guess you know what's been going on down here. Julie Devlin's real father is grandpa Lee. Well anyway Amber Rose is Julie's daughter and she has a wish so I'm hoping you can answer it.   
Amber Rose: Hi uh Aunt Dominique um here is the thing when my mommy was a little girl her Daddy well the guy she thought was her daddy Bennett Devlin hurt her real bad.   
Serena: Like Karen's mom's boyfriend hurt her.   
Amber Rose: Yeah anyway Bennett Devlin is on trial now and I was hoping you could make sure he gets punished real bad. Uh thanks in advance.   
Serena: Now we have to say the star prayer.   
Amber Rose: Okay what's that?   
Serena: You know star light star bright   
Amber Rose: Oh yeah.   
The girls finish in unison.   
Amber Rose, And Serena: First star I see tonight I wish I may I wish I might have this wish I wish tonight.   
After they finish they go back to their dolls. From down stairs Scott calls.   
Scott: Serena Amber Rose come on down dinner is ready.   
the girls hurry down stairs.   
Julie: So chef Baldwin what's for dinner?   
Scott: Baked Chicken.   
Julie: Sounds good.   
The girls come charging in.   
Julie: So did you have fun upstairs?   
Serena: Can Amber Rose spend the night?   
Amber Rose: Can I mom can I?   
Scott: I'd take that as a yes?   
Julie: I guess so. Not tonight sweetie it's a school night.   
Amber Rose: But Mom   
Serena: Please please we wont stay up to late.   
Scott: How about this weekend?   
Julie: Okay Frank and I have plans Friday night so maybe then?   
Scott: it sounds great.   
Serena: Wahoo I can't wait till Friday!   
Amber Rose: Me neither. Hey mom guess what Serena and I wished on her mommies star and she's going to make sure your adopted Dad gets punished!   
Scott and Julie look at each other and smile.   
Julie: That's great hunny thank you.   
Amber Rose: You're welcome it was Serena's idea.   
Serena: Well she helped me and Daddy get back together so it makes sense that she could help now.   
Julie: Well that's very nice of you.   
Scott: It was a good idea apple sauce.   
Serena giggles.   
Serena: Thanks.   
They sit down to eat.   
Over at Chris's place. Eve and Chris are silently eating the baked Alaska that Chris made for Dessert.   
Eve: Okay Chris you asked me to come over so we could talk and you've barely said a full sentence wince I walked in the door and I'm getting tired of watching you push your food around on your plate what gives?   
Chris sighs and lets his fork clink onto his plate. Then he starts rubbing his face.   
Eve: Hey Chris I'm your best friend come on and talk to me.   
Chris: I need your word that what I'm about to tell you goes no further then this room is that understood.   
Eve: Okay.   
Chris: Promise me   
Eve: I promise you.   
Chris: When I was small my Dad was hardly if ever around and when he was he was incredibly abusive to me. He beat me every chance he got anytime day or night. He's chase me around with knives, slam me up against walls. Eve I was barely 3 years old the first time I had a broken jaw and it was thanks to my Dad. he told me if I told that he'd kill me and I had no reason to doubt him. He wasn't around much anyway but because he wasn't my mom got very lonely and from as early as I can remember till I was almost a teen she well she raped me.   
Chris gets up and starts pacing.   
Chris: She didn't mean to hurt me she was just sick it wasn't her fault.   
Eve: Oh Chris, I'm so sorry. Chris what can I do?   
Eve goes over and hugs him.   
Chris lets her for a minute then pulls away.   
Chris: There is nothing anyone can do. Besides they're both dead so who cares.   
Eve: But it's obviously affecting you. Maybe you should talk to a counselor.   
Chris NO! No one is going to know about this Eve.   
I don't want this to get out!   
Eve: Chris it doesn't have to get out. A counselor like Kevin is sworn to not talk about what he hears. And Kevin of all people could relate to it. you know he was abused by his mother as well. He could really help you.   
Chris: Why give me one good reason why.   
Eve: Because if you don't and you keep pushing it down you could end up having a nervous break down like Kevin did.   
Chris sighs heavily.   
Eve: Come on Chris I care about you please do this you'll thank me later. It will be hard but in the long run you'll be better off. Know one but Kevin and me ever have to know. Please call Chris.   
Chris thinks for a minute then goes to the phone and while he watches Eve he calls Kevin.   
Chris: hello Kevin Collins please, this is Chris Ramsey.   
Eve walks over and squeezes Chris's hand and smiles at him reassuringly. 

It is early morning When Eve rings Scott's doorbell. He comes down stairs and opens the door in his under shirt and boxers. Eve is standing there in the same clothes she had on last night. Her eyes are red and puffy and there are dark circles under them.   
Scott: Eve? Eve what's wrong?   
Eve puts her arms out and raps them around Scott's shoulders.   
Eve: Scott hold me just hold me.   
Scott holds Eve close to his body and then picks her up and carries her over to the couch. They sit side by side.   
Scott: Is everything okay? Did something happen last night with Chris? Waite a sec these are the same cloths you had on yesterday. Have you been crying?   
Eve: I left Chris's place around 2 and have been driving around for the past 4 hours.   
Scott: Why what happened did you and Chris argue or something?   
Eve: Scott I can't go into it. No we didn't argue he confided some stuff to me and I'm doing my best to handle it.   
Scott: Well if it is upsetting you this much maybe you should talk about it? Why did he burden you with it anyway?   
Eve: Scott we're best friends and that's what best friends do for each other. Besides he didn't want to tell me at first I pulled it out of him because I could see it was hurting him. And I don't need to talk about it I just need you to hold me for a little while. Please Scott just hold me and let it go.   
Scott: Your wish is my command. But if it keeps hurting you I want you to tell me okay?   
Eve: Scott it's not hurting me it just upsets me that my best friend had to go through this.   
Scott: Well what upsets you upsets me.   
Eve: And why is that?   
Scott: Because I love you Eve. And you are truly the first women I've loved since Dominique died.   
Eve looks at Scott in stunned silence.   
Eve: Could you repeat that?   
Scott takes Eve's face in his hands and says.   
Scott: I Scott Baldwin love you Eve Lambert very very much.   
He then kisses her passionately. He then smiles at Eve as he leans back on the couch. Eve has tears running down her face.   
Eve: Scotty I Scott I love I love you to, I love you so much.   
Scott wraps her tight in his arms and whispers softly thank you I was so afraid you didn't feel the same way.   
Eve: Oh Scotty of course I feel the same way! I just figured you didn't. What took you so long?   
Scott: I was afraid and I thought that there was no reason to rush things. But last night my kid sister reminded me that life is to short to put things off and she told me that if I love you I should let you know about it.   
Eve smiles.   
Eve: hey wait a sec kid sister? I take it last night went well?   
Scott smiles.   
Scott: it went great! I was nervous at first but it was so strange when we started talking we just connected. I think we are going to be very close in the future.   
Eve: Oh Scotty that's great! Well I guess I should thank Julie for getting you to tell me huh.   
Scott: Well you could thank me first.   
Scott laughs.   
Eve: You mean like this?   
Eve kisses Scott passionately.   
Scott: Well that's definitely a start. How about we if we take this upstairs.   
Eve: Sounds good to me.   
Scott gets up and swoops Eve up into his arms. Still kissing passionately Scott carries her upstairs and lays her across his bed. They pull off one another's clothes as Scott plants fiery hot kisses everywhere. Eve rubs her hands down Scott's back and through his hair as Scott rubs his hands over her smooth body and slides his lips down her body. They moan one another's name as there passion rises higher and higher.   
Over at the Scanlon house Julie and Frank sleep peacefully in one another's arms. Frank wakes slowly and looks down at his lovely lady sleeping angelically in his arms. He wishes they could stay like this for ever but they have to get ready for court. Today will be the toughest yet for today Julie will take the stand. He says a silent prayer.   
Frank: God give her the strength, and courage she will need to make it through today. Give the jury the wisdom and compassion to hear the truth in her voice so they may see Bennett for the monster he is. Give Dara the intelligence to ask the questions that will lead to justice. And prevent Leopold from gaining any points Amen.   
Frank gently brushes a strand of hair from her face and kisses her lightly. Julie's eyes flutter open.   
Frank: Good morning sleeping beauty.   
Julie smiles and kisses Frank.   
Julie: Good morning prince charming.   
Frank: Did you sleep good?   
Julie: With you I always do.   
Frank: So how do you feel this morning?   
Julie: Well I'm happy to have found my brother, and niece. They are great. You know Frank it's strange when I went there last night I was so nerves but when we started talking I felt this almost automatic connection. it's weird but I feel like I've always known him.   
Frank: Well I guess that's because you're siblings.   
Julie: I guess so, I'm really happy to have a brother again.   
Frank: A brother is a great thing. I'd be lost with out Joe. Do you have plans to see him again soon?   
Julie: Well I'm sure I'll see him at the court house. And I'll see him on Friday when I drop Amber Rose off to spend the night with Serena.   
Frank: The cousins get along huh.   
Julie: Buy the time we left they were best friends.   
Frank smiles.   
Frank: I'm glad, so are you ready for today?   
Julie sighs.   
Julie: As ready as I'll ever be.   
Frank: You'll be fine Julie you're ready for this.   
Julie: I wish I had you're faith.   
Frank: Julie all you have to do is get up there and answer Dara's questions and then Leopold's. All you have to do is believe in yourself.   
Julie: You know Leopold is going to make me sound awful.   
Frank: I think it will sound worse to you then it will the jury. I've been watching the jury and they don't seem to be buying Leopold's hog wash.   
Julie: Really?   
Frank: Well I'm no expert on jury's but I just have a feeling they are on our side. Besides Dara has undone every point Leopold has almost made. And in all honesty Leopold has only tried to make people's past look bad he has never been able or even really tried to contradict evidence he's just tried to make people look bad the jury sees that.   
Julie: But what happens when the defense presents there case? What if it's strong?   
Frank smiles reassuringly and kisses her.   
Frank: It isn't.   
Julie: How can you know that?   
Frank: Because I've spoken to Dara and the defense consists of two witnesses. Bennett, and a Dr. Toup Dimera. Dara says that Dr. will be easy to discredit she says when he leaves the stand he'll look like a peace of Swiss cheese.   
Julie laughs.   
Julie: Well that's encouraging I suppose.   
Frank: Well we don't have to dwell on this for awhile longer what do you say we concentrate on more pleasant matters.   
Julie: Such as?   
Frank: Setting a wedding date.   
Julie: Well that certainly sounds nice. When were you thinking?   
Frank: How about July 4th.   
Julie: Independence day. Hmm that sounds very right for us.   
Frank: My thoughts exactly so what do you say?   
Julie: I love it!   
Frank: You do?   
Julie Kisses Frank passionately   
Julie: Would you like a demonstration of how much I love it?   
Frank smiles.   
Frank: Do show.   
They kiss passionately and pull the covers over their heads as they roll into a passion filled embrace. They cling to one another sliding their hands and lips along every inch of one another allowing themselves to fly higher and higher in fierce passion there bodies entangled as one there love as unbridled as it comes.   
Later at the court house Julie, Frank, Joe, Karen, and Mary arrive. Matt, Ellen, Eve, Scott, Lee, and Gail are already there.   
Eve goes over to Julie.   
Eve: I wanted to wish you luck on the stand today, and I wanted to thank you for that great advice you gave Scott.   
Julie smiles.   
Julie: He told you how he feels huh.   
Eve: yep and I told him that I love him to.   
Julie: I'm glad now you just be careful with him okay I don't want to see my brother getting hurt okay.   
Eve: I'll be gentle I promise.   
Eve smiles.   
Julie: And thanks for the support I'm going to need it especially today.   
Eve: You'll be fine.   
Scott comes up behind Eve and wraps his arms around her.   
Scott: Of course she'll be fine she's a Baldwin. Julie smiles.   
Julie: Thanks Scott.   
Lee and Gail come over.   
Lee: Uhm hi Julie.   
Gail: Hi Julie   
Julie: Hi thanks for coming.   
Lee: I uhm was wondering if you'd like to come over for dinner on Saturday.   
Julie looks at tad hesitant.   
Julie: Well okay that would be nice.   
Gail: How about 7pm?   
Julie: Okay I'll be there.   
Lee: Great.   
The judge comes in and everyone hurries for their seats.   
Matt leans over and whispers to Julie.   
Matt: Looks like someone is really building there family.   
Julie: I'm trying.   
Frank squeezes her and and kisses her.   
Judge: This court is now in session. Ms. Jenson you may call your next witness.   
Dara: I call Dr. Julie Morris Devlin to the stand.   
Frank gives Julie a reassuring smile and kiss as she gets up and takes the stand.   
Dara: Dr. Morris why do you go buy the name Morris?   
Julie: When I came to Port Charles I wanted to make it on my own. I wanted to be recognized for my own talents and abilities. I didn't want to make it because of who my father is I wanted to make it because of who I am. I also felt that making it on my own with out his money or influence would make him proud of me. His opinion of me was very very important. I just wanted him to be proud of me. So I decided the best way to do that was to go buy a different name and not use any of his money or influence I wanted to prove myself to him.   
Dara: it sounds like you love your father very much.   
Julie: I did I still do.   
a tear runs down Julie's face she wipes it away.   
Dara: And where did you get the name Morris?   
Julie: it's my mother's maiden name.   
Dara: So you didn't just pull it out of thin air?   
Julie: No I did not.   
Dara: When you found out about his infidelity towards your mother you protected him didn't you?   
Julie: I chose to make sure or at least try and make sure no one else got hurt. So I forgave him and kept it from my mom. But she found out and they divorced. I love my parents and I thought no telling might be better.   
Dara: Julie could you tell the court about your child hood with your father?   
Julie takes a deep breath straightens her shoulders and begins.   
Julie: From as early on as I can remember my father made an almost nightly ritual of raping me. He'd come into my room lock the door behind him come over to me then he'd pull of my covers. And he'd start doing things to me a father should never do. It wasn't just in my bed either. I was in his bed, the bathtub, or his car. He'd take me away on father daughter trips and rape me for hours.   
Julie dissolves in tears the court room gasps.   
Scott clutches the arms of his chair as he turns three different shades of red. Frank looks green and Joe has steam coming from his ears.   
Dara hands Julie a tissue. Julie dabs at her eyes.   
Julie: Thank you, he told me when I was young if I told that my mom would hate me and though me out and I'd have no one. Then as I got older the threat was that no one would like me and no boy would ever have me. When I was 13 I got pregnant with his child and he made me abort it. Then at 16 I for the first time tried telling and he beat me so bad I almost died. Then he made me blame it on my then boyfriend and got the counselor fired. He said if I didn't he'd ruin that kids life. He also said if I ever told again he'd kill me.   
The courtroom gasps.   
Judge: Order in the court.   
Dara: So what happened then?   
Julie: I graduated high school and left. I pushed all of the memories as far back in my head as I could get them. and I got on with my life. then in April it all come flooding back. Well it had started coming back in January but it came back full force in April and I just couldn't keep it in so I confided in Frank who promised to protect me and convinced me that we could win.   
Dara: Julie do you still love Bennett Devlin/   
Julie: There are parts to him that are good. He is a gifted Doctor and he donates generously to good causes. I love what is good about him. And I'm working very hard to forgive what isn't.   
Dara smiles.   
Dara: Thank you Dr. Morris. I have nothing further your honor.   
Judge: Mr. Leopold your witness.   
Leopold glides up to Julie.   
Leopold: Dr. Morris you said it is very important to you for your Dad to be proud of you is that correct?   
Julie: yes it was very important it still is in a way.   
Leopold: Last December he gave you a bad evaluation didn't he?   
Dara: Objection your honor what importance dose that have to this case?   
Leopold: Your honor if you'll bare with me I do have a point.   
Judge: I'll allow it objection over ruled you may continue   
Leopold: Please answer the question.   
Julie: yes he did.   
Leopold: You were mad at him weren't you?   
Julie: I was upset yes but   
Leopold: Upset enough to try and get revenge on him! Perhaps by making a false accusation?   
Julie: NO!   
Leopold: Lets talk about the stress you've been under doctor. Interns basically work 24,7 and you've had the added stress of being kidnapped and having your boyfriend nearly die. That's a lot of stress wouldn't you say?   
Julie: Yes I suppose   
Leopold: So much stress infact that you could easily have hallucinated this whole thing! Nothing more your honor.   
Julie looks flustered Frank gives her and encouraging smile   
Judge: Ms. Jenson you may re cross.   
Dara walks quickly to Julie.   
Dara: When you got the bad eval who were you upset with?   
Julie: Myself, he was right I hadn't been doing my best. Since then I've worked much harder and my last eval was great. Infact I think my effort is clear in the fact that my future husband is alive.   
Dara: Julie have you done anything to control the stress in your life?   
Julie: Since the original hostage crises last June I've been talking to Dr. Kevin Collins on a regular basis. And he has given me many useful suggestions for dealing with stress.   
Dara: So you have been watchful of your mental state?   
Julie: Yes, and I'd like to add that I was thankful for my Dad bad eval it was a wake up call to take my job more seriously and it probably contributed to my future husband being alive.   
Dara: Nothing further your honor the prosecution rests.   
Julie steps down and practically runs into Franks waiting arms. Frank hugs her tightly.   
Frank: You were great Julie just great.   
Chapter 38   
Julie settles into her seat in between Frank and Joe.   
Frank: Julie you did great! You were strong and you didn't let Leopold have an inch.   
Joe: Julie you really should be proud of yourself.   
Karen: Absolutely there is nothing more terrifying or rejuvenating then facing your attacker.   
Julie: Thanks I was so nerves but I do feel a little stronger now.   
Mary: Well after facing that monster you most certainly are stronger.   
Eve: And Julie you didn't look nerves up there. You looked great.   
Scott: Well she's a Baldwin.   
Julie: Thanks guys I really appreciate your support.   
Judge: Will the court please come to order. Ms. Jenson the prosecution is done?   
Dara: That is correct your honor the prosecution rests.   
Leopold: Your honor I move that the charges against my client be dismissed. The prosecution has not well proven their case. The witnesses have been completely biased and or discedible.   
Julie: What's going on!   
Joe: He can't do that can he!   
Matt: What is this! The evidence is over whelming!   
Ellen: He won't walk will he?   
Frank: Scott you have to stop this Devlin can't walk!   
Eve: Scott it was my testimony wasn't it that's how the defense can claim this isn't it?!   
Scott: No Eve your testimony showed what a creep Devlin is. If anything it will help get him put away. And everyone relax Devlin isn't going anywhere. This is a legal formality. In any trial when the prosecution is finished any defense attorney worth anything and even Leopold who isn't asks that the charges be dropped. It's just how the system works. But by this point in the trail a judge rarely if ever agrees with the motion.   
Judge: Order in the court order in the court! Mr. Leopold it is my view that the prosecution has submitted credible witnesses and valid evidence. So in light of that I deny the motion.   
Julie and her supporters breath a sigh of relief.   
Judge: Now Mr. Leopold is the defense ready? Or do you need more time?   
Leopold: The defense is ready your honor.   
Judge: Very well you may call your first witness.   
Leopold: I'd like to call the defendant Dr. Bennett Devlin to the stand.   
Devlin takes the stand and gives Julie a very dirty look. Julie cringes, and Frank and Joe squeeze her hands.   
Leopold: Dr. Devlin how long have you been a Doctor for?   
Devlin: Almost 30 years.   
Leopold: You must have saved a lot of lives in that time.   
Dara: Objection your honor this line of questioning has nothing to do with this case.   
Leopold: Your honor I'm giving the jury a clearer picture of this man.   
Judge: I'll allow it objection over ruled   
Devlin: Yes I've saved many, but none meant more to be then when I helped save Julie. She was born with a heart defect and I gave her care my all. Even after I learned she was not my own. It is her life I'm most proud of saving.   
Eve whispers to Scott.   
Eve: Oh gag me.   
Leopold: And how would you describe your relationship with Julie as she grew?   
Devlin: Oh she was everything a father could want. Smart, kind, helpful, athletic, ambitious. An all around great kid. We had such fun together. We'd go on camping trips. We'd play sports together, we'd ride horses together. We had the best relationship and I to this day love her and treasure her deeply. Even with the horrid lies she's telling now.   
Dara: Objection your honor the witness is trying to prejudice the jury.   
Judge: Objection sustained. The jury is to disregard what it just heard.   
Julie leans over and whispers to Frank.   
Julie: But they can't erase it from their minds.   
Frank squeezes Julie's hand.   
Frank: We're going to win Julie just remember that we will win.   
Leopold: Have things always been that good between you and your daughter?   
Devlin puts a sad face on.   
Devlin: No I'm afraid not. When she was around 12 her mother and I started having real problems with her. Drugs, alcohol, wild parties. We tried to worn her to stay away from those things but she wouldn't listen that's how she got pregnant.   
Dara: Objection this is all here say there is no proof what so ever that any of that is true!   
Judge: Objection sustained. The jury will disregard what they just heard.   
Mary: Is there any level to which that man won't sink!   
Eve: Oh something tells me we've only seen the tip of the ice burg.   
Scott: Yeah well my guess is they're trying to get the judge to call a mistrial. If the jury is tampered enough with then the judge will have no choice and Devlin will walk free until a new trial happens.   
Julie: That can't happen!   
Frank: It hasn't happened yet Julie just hang in there.   
Lee: And it probably won't. Lets give the system a chance to work.   
Leopold: Did your Daughter straighten out?   
Dara: Objection we've seen no proof to say she was messed up!   
Judge: Sustained please reword your question.   
Leopold: Very well, did things with you and your Daughter go back to how you remember them?   
Devlin: Yes but not before she had a baby at age 18 and gave it up for adoption.   
The courtroom erupts in whispers.   
Karen: I can not believe he is dragging Amber Rose into this!   
Scott: Well it's a mistake Dara is going to annihilate him.   
Joe: Well she better.   
Karen: Joe please.   
Leopold: I see so what happened then?   
Devlin: She went back to being my pride and joy. Graduating head of her class in College, then getting excepted at a major med school. And now working at General Hospital. I thought the problems were over until recently.   
Leopold: What happened?   
Devlin: Well besides the fact that she's always wanted to be famous and she's never believed she could do it as long as I was in the field.   
Dara: Objection that's here say!   
Judge: Sustained Jury will disregard what they just heard.   
Leopold: Mr. Devlin what has happened?   
Devlin: Well between the great amount of stress, her boyfriend and friends constantly trying to turn her against me, and her jealousy of me it's clear that she's simply cracked!   
Dara: Objection your honor Dr. Devlin is not a psychiatrist and his opinion has no validation.   
Leopold: Your honor as her father he dose have insight into her mind.   
Leopold: Objection over ruled but proceed carefully Mr. Leopold or I will find you and the witness in contempt I do not want to be forced to call a mistrial.   
Leopold: Yes your honor. Dr. Devlin one final question. Have you ever hurt your daughter?   
Devlin: No I have not.   
Scott: Well that's perjury right there.   
Julie: If we can prove it.   
Frank: We will we will.   
Leopold: Thank you Dr. Devlin nothing further your honor.   
Judge: Ms. Jenson you may cross examine.   
Dara: Dr. Devlin you stated that when your daughter was born that you did everything you could to save her is that correct?   
Devlin: Yes.   
Dara: I have here a restraining order barring your medical insurance from paying for Julie's heart surgery.   
The court room erupts.   
Devlin: This is slander!   
Judge: Dr. Devlin please contain your self.   
Leopold: Your honor this is unsubstantiated!   
Dara: Your honor I have the proof right here.   
She holds up a notarized and signed document declaring the restraining of funds from Julie. She hands Devlin the document.   
Dara: Is this your signature and may I remind you that you are under oath.   
Devlin: Yes it is but   
Dara: That's enough Doctor yes or no will suffice. Now you claim that your daughter used drugs and alcohol. Is that correct?   
Devlin: Yes.   
Dara: I pulled Julie's school records and discovered according to theses (Dara holds up the papers) That Julie was a member of several anti-drug and anti-alcohol programs through out her school career. Is that correct?   
Devlin: Yes but   
Dara: Most times it has been shown that students on drugs or alcohol drop their scores in school, isn't that correct Dr.?   
Devlin: Yes.   
Dara: Well Julie's records also show that she never dropped below a 3.9 in her entire academic career. Dara is that correct?   
Devlin: Yes but.   
Eve: Talk about good grades coming in handy.   
Julie: I always new they'd help me but I didn't expect like this.   
Dara: Thank you.   
Dara holds up some more papers.   
Dara: When Julie had her abortion the doctors ran a drug screen and found not a single drug in her system these files prove it.   
Dara: I'd like to submit her records, the test results, and the restraining order as evidence. The bailiff takes it.   
Dara: Dr. Devlin you claim that the Scanlon's tried to come between you and your daughter is that correct?   
Devlin: yes.   
Dara: But last November didn't they invite you to thanksgiving dinner so that you all could be together?   
Devlin: Yes but.   
Dara: And lastly you claim you have never hurt your daughter and love her deeply even now is that correct?   
Devlin: Yes   
Dara: Then why instead of trying to get her the help she needs if you are correct are you glairing at her and making her out to be a misfit.   
Leopold: Objection!   
Dara: Nothing further your honor.   
Frank: Touch down.   
Judge: Mr. Leopold you may re cross.   
Leopold: Dr. Devlin could you explain the restraining order.   
Devlin shakes his head attempting to look sad.   
Devlin: I had just learned Julie wasn't my biological child. I was so hurt, angry, betrayed, depressed. I wasn't thinking right so in a moment of emotional chaos I did that. But I did pay for her care once I came to terms with it.   
Leopold: And how long did that take?   
Devlin: Two weeks at most.   
Leopold: Your daughter took part in these anti drug and alcohol clubs is that correct?   
Devlin: yes   
Leopold: But that doesn't mean that she herself wasn't a user.   
Devlin: That is correct.   
Leopold: How long dose it take for a drug to leave the human body?   
Devlin: Around 24 hours.   
Leopold: So if she hadn't taken any with in 24 hours of her abortion then she could show up clean?   
Devlin: Yes.   
Leopold: And is it possible for a student to keep their grades up even if they are on drugs?   
Devlin: yes.   
Leopold: And who invited you to thanks giving dinner?   
Devlin: Mary Scanlon.   
Leopold: And has she ever had a problem with you?   
Devlin: No it's her sons that want my daughter to turn on me.   
Dara: Objection that is here say and prejudicial!   
Judge: Sustained the jury will disregard what they just heard.   
Leopold: I have nothing further your honor.   
Judge: Very well Dr. Devlin you may step down.   
Julie: He erased everything Dara said!   
Dara: Don't you worry I can take care of all of that in my closing argument.   
Scott: Yeah well you better because he's not going to get away with this!   
Eve: Scott calm down.   
Mary: I wish now that I'd never invited him!   
Matt: I can't believe that monster he has no conscience!   
Frank: Dara said she'd fix it lets not panic.   
Judge: Mr. Leopold you may call your next witness.   
Leopold: I'd like to call Dr. Toup Dimera to the stand.   
Leopold: Dr. Dimera could you please state your specialty to the court.   
Dimera: I'm a Psychiatrist. I specialize in analyzing, diagnosing, and treating emotionally, psychologically, and behaviorally disturbed adults.   
Leopold: How long have you been a Doctor?   
Dimera: 35 years.   
Leopold: Where did you most recently work?   
Dimera: I worked at Mercy for 25 years and had a private practice for 5 years.   
Leopold: Could you please explain false memory to the court.   
Dimera: False memory is a memory that has been planted in a persons head by someone else. Then this memory grows as it's fed by the person or persons that put it there. The person believes this memory to be there own but infact it's not.   
Leopold: I see and what could cause a person to be susceptible to such memories being planted?   
Dimera: Extreme stress, anger, and or exhaustion   
Leopold: I see and could the stress of an internship, being held hostage twice, and having a loved one near death be enough to open a person up to this?   
Dimera: Oh yes easily.   
Leopold: I see and could the anger of an affair, and divorce along with criticism be enough to leave a person vulnerable?   
Dimera: Oh most definitely?   
Leopold: You also mentioned exhaustion would the exhaustion of an internship be enough?   
Dimera: Yes it would.   
Leopold: And good friends, and a boyfriend have enough power to place these memories?   
Dimera: Anyone the person trusts could.   
Leopold: Thank you. Nothing further your honor.   
Dara: Dr. Dimera is it obvious whether or not a memory has been planted?   
Dimera: No it takes careful analyses.   
Dara: I see Dr. Dimera have you ever met Julie?   
Dimera: Well no   
Dara: Have you ever communicated directly with her in anyway?   
Dimera shifts in his seat.   
Dimera: Well not exactly.   
Dara: Have you ever communicated with any of her friends or family besides Bennett Devlin?   
Dimera: No.   
Dara: Dr. how long dose it generally take to facilitate such memories?   
Dimera: It could take several months at least.   
Dara: Dr. could you please tell us why you left Mercy, and may I remind you you are under oath.   
Dimera squirms.   
Dimera: We had a differing of opinions.   
Dara holds up a document.   
Dara: According to this you were fired after verbally and physically attacking a patent who wouldn't except there abuse memories as false. And this is a notarized document.   
The court room gasps.   
Dimera: Well yes but I was stressed.   
Dara: I'd like to submit this document from the head of mercy as evidence.   
The bailiff takes it.   
Frank: And she's bringing it into the end zone.   
Dara: Dr. Dimera you don't have your practice any longer is that correct?   
Dimera: Sinks into his seat   
Dimera: No I don't.   
Dara: And why is that?   
Dimera: I'm retired.   
Dara: According to this document (Dara holds up another file.) You were stripped of your med license after you convinced a women that her memories of her ex-beating her were false. She went back to him and was murdered 3 days later.   
The courtroom gasps.   
Dimera: It was a mistake!   
Dara: I'd like to submit this license removal as evidence.   
Frank: Touch down!   
The bailiff takes it.   
Dara: I have nothing further your honor.   
Judge: Very well, Mr. Leopold would you like to re-cross?   
Leopold glairs at Dimera.   
Leopold: I have nothing more to ask this witness. The Defense rests.   
Julie: They what!   
Frank: Well it looks like Devlin is hanging himself.   
Eve: No he just thinks he's going to get off that's all.   
Scott: He's to cocky for his own good and for us that's going to pay off big time.   
Judge: Very well, We'll here closing arguments tomorrow at 9am sharp. This court room stands adjourned.   
Dara: Were in the home stretch now people.   
Julie: I just want this to be over with.   
Frank: It will be very soon, and when it is he will never be able to hurt you again.   
Joe: And don't forget punished once and for all.   
Lee and Gail come over.   
Lee: Julie we just wanted to let you know how impressed we were with you on the stand today you did great.   
Gail: Oh yes you sure did.   
Julie: Thank you both.   
The group leaves the court house.   
Chapter 39   
The next morning everyone at the Scanlon house is bravely facing another day in court. Today the closing arguments will be given. Then it will be in the hands of the jury. Mary is making everyone a big breakfast to get them off to a good start.   
Mary: Frank, Julie, Joe, Karen, Amber Rose, Eve come on now I've made breakfast for everyone get down here so you can enjoy it before we head off to court.   
Frank comes down carrying Amber Rose on his shoulders and holding Julie's hand.   
Frank: Hey Ma breakfast looks great thanks. But when are you going to start calling before you come over.   
Frank grins at his Mom.   
Julie playfully slaps Franks arm.   
Julie: Frank!   
Mary looks at Julie.   
Mary: Do you believe him I slave over a hot stove all morning and this is the thanks I get.   
Frank: Ah come on Ma you know you wouldn't want it any other way.   
Mary: Oh just sit down before your breakfast gets cold.   
Frank plops Amber Rose in a chair and pulls out Julie's chair for her. Then he sits in between them.   
Amber Rose: It smells great grandma.   
Mary: Thanks sweetie. So Julie how are you feeling?   
Julie: Happy that the trial is about to end. But nervous about what the out come may be. I mean it's not as if a bad guy has never gotten away with his crime before.   
Frank: Well Bennett Devlin isn't going to be one of those guys, he will go to jail. Julie I swear to you I will make sure he pays.   
Julie smiles at Frank.   
Julie: How do you do that?   
Frank: Do what?   
Julie: How do you make everything seem so right. You always make me feel that there is no problem that we can't fix.   
Frank smiles at Julie and takes her hand.   
Frank: Simple I love you and when love is in charge there is nothing that can't be achieved.   
Amber Rose: I think I'm getting a cavity.   
Frank and Julie start laughing.   
Mary: Joe, Karen, Eve come on you have to eat breakfast.   
Joe and Karen come down hand in hand.   
Joe: Hey Ma breakfast smells great, I'm starving.   
Karen shakes her head and laughs.   
Karen: What's new.   
Joe: Hey I'm a growing boy.   
Karen: Well it dose look great.   
Mary: Well thank you now take your seat and eat up before it gets cold. Speaking of breakfast getting cold where is Eve. I came over to cook for the whole crew so where is she.   
Julie: Oh she spent the night at Scott's.   
Karen: Again wow their not letting any grass grow under their feet.   
Julie: I'm glad their not life is way to short to let it.   
Joe: So is everybody ready for the last day?   
Julie: More then ready.   
Karen: I still can't believe that Leopold only called to witnesses, I mean talk about a weak defense.   
Joe: And Dara slaughtered that Dr. Dimera guy.   
Mary: What strikes me as strange is that Leopold didn't even try to recross him he just left it.   
Frank: It's called over confidences. Devlin is convinced he'll get off, and Leopold probably feels that he will get Devlin off. Those to are so cocky it's amazing they've made it this far in life with out getting their butts kicked.   
Karen: But why didn't he try to recross? Cocky or not he had to of seen the mess Dara made.   
Joe: There was probably nothing Leopold could say. Dara had the proof and maybe if Leopold tried to fix it it would have made a bigger mess for him.   
Julie: It's strange but then again my Dad I mean my adopted Dad has never really been in a fight like this. You know where money and power won't by him out so he probably doesn't have a clue as to what he's doing.   
Frank: He probably doesn't, and as for Leopold well it's not like he has a lot of ways to defend him. I mean the charges are true so to get him off isn't exactly easy.   
Amber Rose: Can I come to closing arguments today?   
Julie: No sweetie you need to go to school.   
Frank: Yeah and on top of that I don't want you with in 10 miles of that man.   
Joe: Besides it's not fun.   
Amber Rose looks disappointed.   
Amber Rose: Oh okay.   
Frank: Hey I got an idea after you get home from school and your mom and I get back from court lets go check out that monster movie and get some pizza. What do you think?   
Amber Rose: Cool! Can Serena come?   
Frank: It's fine with me. Your mom and I are going to see him at the court house today so we'll ask there.   
Amber Rose: Awesome!   
The school bus beeps.   
Frank: There is your bus.   
Julie: Oh my gosh her lunch!   
Mary hands Amber Rose her lunch box.   
Mary: I made her lunch before I started breakfast. I figured you'd need a little help. I know you've been under a lot of stress.   
Julie: Thank you Mary.   
Mary: That's what Grandma's are for.   
Amber Rose Hugs and Kisses everyone goodbye and rushes out the door.   
Joe: Uh Mom not that I'm complaining I'm thrilled that your excepting Karen more these days. But Uh how did you know she slept over?   
Mary smiles and shakes her head.   
Mary: I wasn't born yesterday Joe her car is parked right out side and no one was up when I got here.   
Frank: I guess those would be clues.   
Everyone laughs.   
Frank: Well we should be going.   
Julie: Lets get it over with.   
Karen: I'm sure Dara's going to bury Devlin in her closing argument.   
Joe: Well she's done a good job so far.   
Julie: I'm just worried about what Leopold is going to say.   
Mary: Now have faith Julie. I'm sure the jury has heard enough to know not to listen to that man.   
The Scanlons leave for court. Over at the fire house. Scott and Eve are getting ready to go.   
Scott: Well today is the last day.   
Eve: I'm sure Julie is thankful for that.   
Scott: Yeah, I'm sure she is and with any luck this time next month Devlin will be rotting away in sing sing   
Eve: Oh that would be great. But the thing that gets me is the defense it made no sense. I mean Leopold called Devlin and a doctor. Dara slaughtered them both and Leopold didn't even bother to try to make Dimera look better. And then he says it's over. It really doesn't make sense.   
Scott: Well you see all the Defense has to do is raise reasonable doubt. If there is any reasonable doubt then the jury is supposed to find the defendant not guilty. My guess is Leopold thinks that he has discredited the prosecutions witnesses enough that there is reasonable doubt. So he doesn't need to do anything more.   
Eve: Do you think he could get off?   
Scott: The one thing I've learned as a lawyer is anything is possible in a court case. You can never truly know what a jury is going to do. Sometimes you think you have them wrapped around your finger and they turn on you. Or you think they are going to eat you for breakfast and they side with you. You just never know.   
Eve: Oh My God Scott what if he gets off! Then what?! Can he be tried again?   
Scott: Well he can't be tried on criminal charges but Julie could sue him for emotional damage and clean out is bank account. But listen lets not worry about that right now. Okay lets focus on the present which is there is a good chance Devlin is going to be locked up.   
Eve: I'll do my best. So Julie is having dinner with your parents on Saturday?   
Scott: Yeah I talked to Lee last night he and Gail are very excited and nervous. I know how Lee feels I remember when I was getting to know Karen. It was so strange and awkward for both of us at first but what kept at it and now.   
Eve smiles.   
Eve: And now she is as much your little girl as Serena is.   
Scott: Oh yeah, I hope Julie and Lee get that to. It really is a great thing. Well we better go.   
Scott and Eve leave hand in hand.   
At the court house the group is surprised to see Chris there.   
Frank: What is he doing here?   
Joe: I don't know maybe he's taking up a new hobby or something.   
Matt: Maybe he's going to see if he can snatch some purses while we're all focusing on the closing arguments.   
Ellen laughs.   
Ellen: Matt! your terrible.   
Karen: It really is strange, He's been here a lot.   
Julie: Well maybe he's trying to turn over a new leaf.   
Frank: That guy I doubt it.   
Joe: Yeah he only turns over leafs if there is money under them.   
Eve: Why don't you guys just knock it off! You don't know everything about Chris. And until the rest of you are perfect I suggest you don't judge him.   
Everyone looks at each other in surprise. As Eve wipes her face with a tissue visibly upset. Scott puts his arm around her.   
Scott: Hey come on now Chris is a big boy he can take care of himself.   
Karen: Eve we didn't mean to upset you it's just surprising to see him here that's all.   
Matt: Yeah Chris is usually only interested in himself.   
Eve: I know that maybe how it seems but there is a lot about Chris you just don't know.   
Julie looks at Eve sympathetically.   
Julie: And you do know a lot about Chris. I'm sorry Eve we know he's your friend and it was rude of us to pick on him right in front of you.   
Frank: Yeah I may not like the guy but I don't need to make something of it every time I see him.   
Matt: Either do I sorry Eve.   
Joe: We're friends here and friends don't talk badly about people there friends care for.   
Eve: it's alright I understand your feelings and there is no way you could know what's going on with him. Lets just forget about it.   
Everyone agrees to, just then Chris comes over.   
Chris: Hi Everyone, Julie I just wanted to tell you how brave I think you are to be doing this. I really admire you for it. And I hope they lock Devlin away and throw away the key.   
Everyone just looks at each other.   
Julie: Thanks Chris.   
Chris: Your welcome, Oh and if I can ever be of any help please let me know.   
Julie: That's very nice of you Chris, but I think I'm set.   
Chris: That's good, you're lucky to have all this support.   
Julie: I know, I thank God for everyone I have here ever night.   
Chris smiles and takes his seat.   
Scott: What was that!   
Matt: Chris doing his human impression.   
Eve: Matt stop it just stop it!   
Karen: Oh come on Eve you have to admit that was strange.   
Eve: I don't have to admit any such thing.   
Judge: This court is in session please be seated.   
Judge: Today we will here the closing arguments. Mr. Leopold you may go first.   
Leopold stands up and strides over to the jury.   
Leopold: Thank you your honor. Your honor, ladies and gentlemen of the jury this case should never have come to trail. What we have here are this sick, bogus, and down right hateful lies of a spoiled, greedy, success hungry, delusional young women. ( Julie starts to look down at her feet as tears fill her eyes. Frank and Joe squeeze Julie's hands tightly. Frank: Julie chin up Leopold is the liar you have nothing to be ashamed of. Julie smiles and looks up.) Whose mind has been tampered with and these delusions made to seem real by selfish, vengeful, liars who hate the defendant. The state has proven nothing. Every witness that got on the stand has a bias against my client. Everyone has a reason to want him sent away. And most of them are completely uncredible. I mean why should we believe an ex-hooker, or a man that was once on trial for rape? Why should we believe a counselor who led a student to suicide, or a doctor that was given a hard time by Devlin. Or the boyfriend Devlin tried to get rid of. These people are not credible witnesses, and the papers well ladies and gentlemen they can be forged. My client is a great Doctor with a huge heart who would never hurt anyone. He has been a loving and good father. And this is how he is being repaid with vicious and hateful lies. With people turning his own daughter against him! Ladies and Gentlemen of the jury the state has proven nothing and it is for that reason alone that you must find him not guilty. There is more then reasonable doubt here and reasonable doubt means you must find my client not guilty. But if you feel obligated to scrutinize this so called evidence lets not forget Dr. Dimera now has he made mistakes yes he has. But ladies and Gentle men all Doctors have. They are human after all. He is a trained Doctor and he knows the signs of false memory. And since were looking at mistakes lets look at the track record of must of the witnesses put on the stand by the prosecution. Hardly a convincing case. Should you believe the lying, cheating, vengeful ex? Or one of the many other less then grand witnesses. Remember if it's reasonable then release my client. Thank you.   
Leopold sits down.   
Julie: Can you believe that man!   
Frank squeezes Julie's hand.   
Frank: Julie it's okay it really wasn't that bad. I'm sure Dara has a great closing argument up her sleeve. Everything is going to be fine you'll see just hang in there.   
Mary: Keep the faith Julie keep the faith.   
Judge: Ms. Jenson you may now give your closing arguments.   
Dara strides confidently up to the jury.   
Dara: Thank you your honor. Your honor, ladies and gentlemen of the jury. If you will please close your eyes now I want you to picture a child you know in your head. Perhaps a son or daughter, maybe a niece or nephew. Or maybe just a friends kid. Now I want you to get a clear picture of this child in your heads. See them in their PJ's all snuggled up under their blankets perhaps holding a special toy or blanket. The room is dark and quite with maybe only the light of a night light shinning. I want you to think of their innocence, their peace and security. I want you to think of how much they depend on their parents for everything and how they think of them as God's. Now I want you to picture that same child. lying in that same worm bed all snuggled up only this time I want you to see the door to their room opening and see a parent whom they trust more then words can say come in pull off their blankets rip the toy out of their hands and take their innocence away. I want you to picture that parent pulling off the child's PJ's as the child clutches them desperately. I want you to here the child cry as the parent begins touching them in very private places. I want you to see the pain on that child's face As the parent has intercourse with this terrified child. Now I want you to here this child be told that it's there fault and see the shame in that child's eyes. For children trust their parents no matter what. Now I want you to imagine this child going through this every night from birth till they are 18. Alright you can open your eyes now.   
The jury opens their eyes most of them look like they're going to be sick. Some are crying.   
Dara: Ladies and gentlemen that scenario is what happened to Julie Devlin her father stole her innocence, her self worth, her child hood. And for what? His own sexual release! Now imagine the guilt when that same child tries to tell and the people who have tried to help her get punished and they are nearly killed. That to is what happened to Julie. Now imagine getting pregnant by a parent imagine the horror and shame and imagine when it as everything else ever having to do with your body is taken out of your control. Julie endured all of this and more. Ladies and Gentlemen I could go on for house but none of us can ever fully imagine the pain and loss that Julie has suffered. We can't give her back her child hood, and we can't undo what was done. But we can make sure that the man who stole her innocence is finally brought to justice. The defense would have you believe that Julie is delusional but they have not proven that in anyway. Nor have they even settled on a defense. One minute they're telling you she's a liar then she's a delusional then she's been brain washed. Ladies and gentlemen you are smarter then this. Why would Julie put herself through this trial if it wasn't true? And who got all of these people to go along with this story? These are people that live through out the country are totally unconnected and most didn't even meet until this trail began, and those that did know each other hadn't seen one another in years. The defense says that they all have vendettas but the defense hasn't show us one strong enough to explain why this large group of people would get together and force Julie to hurt her father? And as for the credibility. Ladies and Gentlemen yes Dr. are human and do make mistakes but not to the severity Dr. Dimera has, if they did he would still be practicing. And know Dr. no matter how good can diagnose with out seeing the patient. And as for the forging of documents there are simple ways of telling if document is forged and I'd be a pretty lousy lawyer if I couldn't tell. Further more the defense had the chance to see these documents and if they believed they were forged could have had an expert come and say so. But they didn't. Why you ask? Simple ladies and gentlemen because they weren't. This man this monstrous animal raped and beat his daughter for years and used his money and power to get away with it. Ladies and Gentlemen please help that child please help Julie please find this animal guilty and let it be known that justice can't be bought. Thank you.   
Eve: Now that's a closing argument.   
Scott: Well if I was the jury I'd sure send him to sing sing.   
Frank looks green, and there are tears in his eyes.   
Julie: Frank?   
Frank: When Dara was talking I was imagining Amber Rose and then I started thinking of you and Oh Julie I hate this. I wish I could go back in time and save you from all of this.   
Julie smiles.   
Julie: You've done the next best thing, you've given me a present and a future that shines bright enough to cover up the past. I love you Frank.   
Frank: I love you two Julie.   
Judge: Members of the jury you will now be taken to the jury chambers to discuss the case and reach your verdict. When the verdict is reached the defendant, and the lawyers will have 30 minutes to get to court to here the verdict. This court is adjourned.   
Julie: Now what?   
Scott? Now we wait.   
Joe: How long do you think it will take?   
Scott: it's hard to say with Juries.   
Lee: The best thing I can tell you to do is hope for the best and prepare for the worst.   
Julie: Alright.   
Frank: You ready to go?   
Julie: Yes please lets get out of here.   
The group leaves arm in arm.   
Chapter 40   
It is around noon on Friday. It has been 24 hours since the jury got the case. Frank is in the living room reading when he hears the sound of a basketball hitting the garage. Frank comes out to the back and finds Julie shooting hoops. Frank watches her from the door. He remembers the first time they played basket ball. It was after the nurses ball last year, they played in the dark in there nurses ball clothes. He thinks back and smiles fondly. Julie looks over and sees him staring at her. She throws the ball at him, and he catches it a little startled.   
Julie: Penny for your thoughts.   
Frank comes down the stairs holding the ball.   
Frank: You remember the first time we played basket ball?   
Julie smiles as the memory comes back.   
Julie: It was after the nurses ball. We were all dressed up, if anyone drove by I'm sure they would have thought we were crazy.   
Frank: Well in away they would've been right.   
Julie looks confused, Frank smiles.   
Frank: I was already getting a little crazy over you.   
Julie smiles.   
Julie: That's sweet, I was already getting a little crazy over you to.   
Frank tosses her the ball.   
Frank: Wanna play?   
Julie: Okay but don't expect that complement to get you any extra points.   
Julie laughs, Frank pretends to be disappointed.   
Frank: And I worked so hard on that speech.   
They laugh.   
Frank: So what are the steaks?   
Julie shakes her head.   
Julie: Your just gluten for punishment aren't you.   
Frank: Hey what makes you so sure your gonna win? I've been practicing.   
Julie: Fine what do you want to bet?   
Frank: How about the looser treats the winner to dinner at Mario's tonight?   
Julie smiles.   
Julie: That sounds nice. It will certainly take my mind off of waiting for the verdict.   
Frank: Well you definitely deserve to get your mind off of that. Although I have to say I really think we're gonna win. I just don't see how the jury could side with him.   
Julie sighs.   
Julie: He's powerful.   
Frank: Julie no man is so powerful that he can get away with horrible crimes forever.   
Julie: I hope your right.   
Frank: I'm sure I am. Now are we gonna play or what!   
Julie tosses him the ball.   
Julie: Oh I can just smell that pasta.   
At Matt's place Matt and Ellen are about to have lunch. Matt is acting a little nervous to Ellen's confusion. Matt goes to the dinning area while Ellen is in the kitchen and slips a little velvet box under the napkin he has placed on her plate. Ellen comes in with lunch and they sit down. When Ellen picks up the napkin she sees the box and looks at Matt questioningly. Matt comes over and takes her hands in his.   
Matt: Ellen I have loved you from the first moment I laid eyes on you. And though we've known each other less then a year somehow I feel that've known you from the beginning of time. You are the women of my dreams. You are my heart my soul my everything. Ellen I can't predict the future and tell you that we'll always be happy or that we'll always understand one another. But I can promise you that I will always love you, and I will always do my best to be what you need. Ellen life is short, and it's to short to delay a dream or a wish for even a minute. And my wish as well as my dream is for you to accompany me on this journey of life as my wife. So Ellen Rachel Burgess will you marry me?   
Matt picks up the box and takes how a huge rock of a ring.   
Ellen's eyes are full of tears she is speechless. Finally she finds her voice.   
Ellen: Oh Matt this is so sudden, but somehow it feels so right. Yes Matt yes I'd be honored to be your wife.   
Matt slips the ring on Ellen's finger and they kiss passionately.   
Over at the fire house Scott and Eve are snuggling on the couch.   
Eve: That was some lunch chef Baldwin.   
Scott: Ahh yes chip beef on toast my finest creation.   
They both laugh.   
Eve: So what are you thinking about?   
Scott: Oh just how happy I am and how much I love you.   
Eve smiles.   
Eve: That's so sweet. I love you to.   
Scott: So what do you think about us living together.   
Eve sits up and looks at Scott.   
Eve: Are you serious you want me to move in?   
Scott: Well yeah, I mean Eve I love you and I want to be near you always. Life is to short to put off going after what makes you happy and you make me happy.   
Eve: What about Serena?   
Scott: What about Serena she's crazy about you?   
Eve: And I'm crazy about her but do you really think it's such a good idea for me to be living here with you when were not married. I don't want Serena to get the wrong idea.   
Scott: What wrong idea would that give her? How could it be bad for her to see to people who are in love sharing a home. Love is so rare and beautiful I want Serena to learn to see it has something that should dance in the light not be shut away. For along time I shut love away but no more I want to celebrate it!   
Eve smiles.   
Eve: Well I want to celebrate it to!   
Scott: So you'll move in?   
Eve: Under one condition.   
Scott: Uho here it comes so what do you want.   
He smiles and Eve laughs.   
Eve: A promise that we won't always just be living together. I do want to get married someday and have kids of my own.   
Scott thinks for a minute.   
Scott: I'm sure in time probably sooner rather then later I will be ready for marriage again but not at this point.   
Eve: Okay that's good enough for me.   
They kiss tenderly.   
Back at the Scanlon house Joe and Karen are sitting in the living room watching T.V.   
Karen: It seems strange to not be in court today. So much of our time lately has revolved around it.   
Joe: I know this morning I woke up and looked at my clock. It said 9:23 I shot out of bed in a full panic thinking I was late for court then I realized that the trial is over and we're just waiting for the verdict.   
Karen: I hope the verdict comes soon. I'm sure Julie would like to put this behind her.   
Joe: I know but even if he's found guilty until the sentencing it won't really be behind her.   
Karen: I hope they do find him guilty.   
Joe: They'd be idiots not to. Well on a happier note. I here tomorrow you and Julie are going for dress fittings for the wedding.   
Karen smiles.   
Karen: yeah it's going to be nice, she's picked out these very pretty brides maids dresses. oh but they pale in comparison to her dress it's beautiful beyond words. She looks like a fairy princess in it.   
Joe: What dose it look like?   
Karen: I can't tell you. Knowing you you'll tell Frank and the groom can't know what the wedding dress looks like because it's bad luck.   
Joe: That's only if he sees it.   
Karen: Sorry Julie swore me to secrecy.   
Joe: Well I wouldn't want to make you break a promise. So what else do you girls have planned?   
Karen: Well after the dress fittings we're going to a day spa for manicures, pedicure, facial, a massage, and makeover, and getting our hair done. A full day of beauty.   
Joe: Wow sounds like you're really going to be pampered.   
Karen: It was Gail's idea. She bought us gift certificates. She said that she didn't know of two ladies who deserved it more.   
Joe: Well I certainly agree with that. Julie needs to get her mind off of everything and relax. And you well you deserve the world on a golden platter.   
Karen smiles.   
Karen: You think so?   
Joe turns and looks at Karen very seriously.   
Joe: Karen if I could give you the world I would. If I could give you every star in the sky, and every drop of sunshine I would. Karen I I love you Karen. I have since I was 8 years old. You are my best friend, my fantasy, my dream come alive, my love.   
Karen is crying.   
Karen: Oh Joe I don't know what to say I love you to. I've loved you for awhile now but I was afraid. Joe you have meant more to me and been more to me then you'll ever know. I love you to the depths of my soul.   
They kiss passionately. Just then the phone rings Joe moans as he pulls away from Karen and grabs the phone.   
Joe: Scanlon's Joe speaking.   
Dara: Joe it's Dara Jenson are Frank and Julie there? The verdicts in.   
Joe bolts up right.   
Joe: Yeah there outside I'll go get them, we'll be there soon.   
Joe hangs up the phone.   
Karen: Joe what is it?   
Joe: The verdicts in.   
Outside Frank and Julie are playing. And as usual Julie is wiping the drive way with Franks butt.   
Julie: One more hoop Mr. Scanlon and that's the game!   
Frank: Have mercy on me.   
They laugh as Julie shoots and Frank tries to block it. But the ball goes in nothing but net.   
Frank: Well that's one Italian dinner to curly haired lass who stole my heart.   
Frank takes her in his arms.   
Frank: I just hope Amber Rose grows up to play like her mom and not like me.   
Julie laughs.   
Julie: Oh sweetie she already dose.   
They kiss passionately. Just then Joe comes racing out.   
Joe: Guys we have to get to the court house now Dara just called the verdict is in!   
Frank and Julie look at each other.   
Frank: You ready?   
Julie takes a deep breath.   
Julie: As ready as I'll ever be.   
Hand in hand they race to the car.   
Soon at the court house Joe, Karen, Frank, Julie, Mary, Scott, Eve, Matt, Ellen, Lee, Gail, Chris, and Nicole are all assembled. Julie sits in between Frank and Joe as usual. Dara comes in.   
Dara: Well guys this is it.   
Nicole: Any idea what the jury is going to say?   
Dara: Mrs. Devlin I learned a long time ago never to predict what a jury was going to say.   
Julie: Ms. Jenson I wanted to thank you. You did a great job, and know matter how the verdict goes I want you to know that I appreciate everything you've done. The prosecution couldn't have been anything less then perfect.   
Dara smiles.   
Dara: Why thank you Julie, and please call me Dara.   
Julie smiles.   
Julie: Your welcome Dara.   
The judge comes in.   
Judge: Please be seated this court is now in session.   
The jury is brought in.   
Judge: Has the jury reached a verdict?   
The jury foreman stands up.   
Foremen: We have your honor.   
The foremen hands the bailiff a peace of paper with the verdict written on it. The bailiff hands the verdict to the judge who reads it. The judge then hands the paper back to the bailiff who gives it back to the foreman.   
Judge: Would the defendant please rise and face the jury.   
Leopold and Devlin stand up.   
Judge: Mr. Foremen please read the verdict.   
Frank and Joe squeeze Julie's hands tightly.   
Foremen: In the case of the state verses Dr. Bennett Devlin on the charge raping his daughter Julie Devlin for close to 18 years we the jury find the defendant Bennett Devlin guilty as charged. On the charge of battery and attempted murder of his daughter Julie Devlin we the jury find the defendant Bennett Devlin guilty as charged.   
The court room erupts. Julie's side cheers and hugs. Frank and Julie are crying and hugging.   
Frank: it's over Julie you did it you got him punished.   
Julie: What is this I did it. Frank none of this would have been possible if it wasn't for you. I love you Frank. Oh my God I can't believe it's over and we won we really won!   
Devlin: I've been framed I've been framed! I'm innocent I'm innocent! You little tramp!   
Devlin lunges at Julie. Scott and Joe are on there feet in a mila second. Scott slugs Devlin to the ground. Joe kicks him. Two bailiffs grab Joe and Scott and hold him back while another grabs Devlin.   
Scott: You stay away from my sister you beast!   
Devlin: I'll make you pay Julie you hear me I'll make you pay!   
Frank jumps up   
Frank: Over my dead body she'll pay! You will never hurt her in anyway ever again you animal! I love her and I don't permit things to happen to those I love!   
Judge: Order in the court order in the court!   
The defendant will be held in custody until sentencing on Monday at 9am. Members of the jury thank you for your time you may be excused.   
The jury leaves and Devlin is taken into custody.   
Julie is crying Frank holds her tight to his chest.   
Frank: It's over Julie it's over. We won and he can never hurt you again. As God as my witness you are safe and you'll stay safe forever.   
Joe: Franks right Julie Devlin can never get to you with all of us around.   
Mary: and We'll always be around.   
Karen: It's time to celebrate Julie.   
Julie takes a deep breath and dries her eyes.   
Julie: I know and believe me I'm glad he's getting punished but he's the only Dad I've ever known and it's still hard.   
Matt: I know what you mean Julie. Even after everything he did to me. Even though he put me in this chair and tried to kill me I still miss Bobby. He was my brother and I loved him.   
Ellen: You can't cut yourself off from people no matter how much you might want to. It just doesn't work.   
Frank: How can I help Julie what do you need?   
Julie smiles.   
Julie: All I ever need is you at my side.   
Frank: Well you have me forever and ever.   
They kiss tenderly.   
Dara: Congratulations Julie justice was truly served today.   
Lee: I'll say it was. That was great work Ms. Jenson.   
Gail: Oh yes it really was.   
Dara: Well thank you, it's easy when the case is so open and shut.   
Nicole: Thank you for helping my daughter. I mean I know you were just doing your job but.   
Dara: Mrs. Devlin if I didn't put my heart into it I wouldn't be doing my job. I approach my cases as if the victim is a member of my family. That always gives me an edge. And here I have something for everyone before we leave.   
Dara pulls out a bunch of small bottles of water and passes them out.   
Dara: I know it's not the same as wine but a celebratory toast must be made and alcohol isn't aloud in the court house.   
Frank smiles.   
Frank: I thought you said you didn't predict.   
Dara: I don't but that doesn't mean I can't hope.   
Frank holds one of the bottles high.   
Frank: To Julie may her future be so bright that the past is blotted out. And to justice may Devlin never see the light of day again.   
Everyone knocks there bottled water together. After several toasts with water everyone heads home.   
Chapter 41   
It is late Saturday afternoon. After spending the day at the spa with Karen, Julie is getting ready to go to dinner at Lee and Gail's. Karen has come over to offer moral support. Julie is up stairs getting ready when she comes.   
Karen knocks.   
Julie: Come in.   
Karen walks in happily.   
Karen: Hey Aunt Julie ready for dinner with Dad?   
Julie: Oh sure soon as my stomach un-knots.   
Karen: I remember how nervous I was when I was first getting to know Scott.   
Julie: How did you do it?   
Karen: I'm not sure really. I guess we both just put one foot in front of the other and started moving towards one another. It also helped that we both under stood that both parties involved were nervous.   
Julie: How did you get past the nervousness?   
Karen: Well time took care of a lot of it. I mean the more time you spend with someone the less nervous your bound to be. Speaking of Scott how are things going on that front?   
Julie: Well we had a great dinner together the other night. And we've spoken on the phone several times. And with Serena and Amber Rose becoming such good friends we've seen each other a couple times since then anyway.   
Karen: And?   
Julie: And he's easy to talk to. He's funny, and kind. I think I could really grow to love having him as my brother.   
Karen smiles.   
Karen: He's very easy to love that's for sure. Maybe you could handle tonight the same way you handled your dinner with Scott. You said it went well didn't it?   
Julie: Yeah went great but this it's just it's just different.   
Karen: Because this isn't a adopted brother witch in all honesty is what Scott is, but rather your real Dad?   
Julie: I know it shouldn't make a difference but it dose.   
Karen: Julie I understand, but you don't have to think of it as making or breaking the future of your relationship with him tonight. Just think of it as what it is. You're having dinner with him so that you can get to know him.   
Julie: Is that what you did with Scott?   
Karen: Pretty much, I didn't look on any one encounter as being more significant then any other. I just took every moment for what it was and enjoyed it.   
Julie: Well it sounds easier then stressing out about every moment.   
Karen: Well believe me it's easier said then done. I had to remind myself to do that every time I saw him. I'd be like oh my gosh were having lunch! What do I wear what do I say what should I eat! I can't even begin to tell you how many apples I bought.   
Julie laughs.   
Karen: Then I'd just make myself stop and I'd remind myself that this one meeting wasn't going to make a difference as much as all the meetings were going to.   
Julie: That makes sense.   
Karen: So what's Frank up to tonight? Is he coming with you?   
Julie: Know we thought it would be better for me to start building something on my own with him before I bring others into the mix. He's taking Amber Rose for pizza and bowling.   
Karen: I think that's a good idea to just get to know Lee alone first. It's nice that Frank and Amber Rose have become so close so fast.   
Julie: Well he's the closest thing she's ever known to a father, and he is such a good role model. They really do love each other. I'm so grateful for that. So what do you and Joe have planned?   
Karen: Joe is taking me to the Port Charles Grill for dinner.   
Julie: That sounds nice.   
Karen: Well Joe felt that after being pampered all day a nice dinner was the correct ending.   
Julie: That was so nice of Gail to give us that day of beauty gift certificate wasn't it?   
Karen: It really was. Gail is a great lady, and she wanted to give us both something that would release us for a bit from the pressure cooker we live in.   
Julie laughs.   
Julie: Pressure cooker huh.   
Karen: What would you call it.   
Julie thinks for a minute.   
Julie: A pressure cooker.   
They both laugh.   
Julie: Well I'd better be going. Have fun tonight with Joe.   
Karen: You have fun to and try and relax.   
Julie: I'll do my best.   
They hug and Julie leaves.   
Over at Lee and Gail's place Lee is nervously getting ready.   
Lee: Gail what time is it?   
Gail: It's 6:45   
Lee: What time is Julie going to be here?   
Gail: Julie will be here at 7:00   
Lee: Oh know oh know!   
Gail: What what is it sweet heart?!   
Lee: I can't find my glasses!   
Gail shakes her head.   
Gail: Sweet heart there resting on your forehead.   
Lee reaches up and pulls them down on his face.   
Lee: Thanks, What time is it?   
Gail smiles and walks over to Lee.   
Gail: One minute later then the last time you asked me. Now sweet heart you really must try and relax. Tonight is going to be just fine I'm sure of it. It's not as if this will be your only chance to get to know Julie. She isn't going anywhere. Tonight is only the first step in getting to know her that's all.   
Lee: I know I know it's just that I want everything to go right.   
Gail: And it probably will but even if it doesn't there is always next time. Lord knows Karen and Scott didn't have an easy time of it. These things take time and patients.   
lee: Do you think she wants to get to know me?   
Gail: She's coming isn't she? Really sweet heart you must calm down. I'm sure she's just as nervous as you are.   
Lee: I guess so. What time is it?   
Gail sighs.   
Gail: 6:49   
Lee: I think I'm going to go change, I look way to stuffy in this gray suite.   
Gail: LEE!   
Lee races upstairs and Gail just shakes her head.   
Gail: Well at least he can't ask me what time it is from up there.   
Just then Lee yells down.   
Lee: Gail what time is it!   
Gail groans.   
Gail: I spoke to soon. Why don't you look at your watch!   
Gail goes back into the kitchen to finish dinner.   
A few minutes later the door bell rings. Gail goes to get the door as Lee comes flying down the steps.   
Lee: She's 4 minutes early!   
Gail: I see that.   
Lee and Gail open the door together.   
Julie: Hi.   
Lee: Hello   
Gail: Please come in.   
Julie steps in hesitantly.   
Lee: Well you look nice tonight.   
Julie: Thank you so do you.   
They walk into the living room.   
Julie: You have a beautiful home.   
Gail: Why thank you.   
Lee: Gail has done most of the decorating. Please sit down can I get you something to drink?   
Julie: What do you have?   
Lee: Soda, water, juice, tea, pretty much everything but alcohol. Gail and I don't drink.   
Julie: I don't either I'll have some water.   
Lee: I'll get it.   
Gail stops Lee.   
Gail: How about if I get the drinks and the two of you sit and talk.   
Lee: Okay, I'll have.   
Gail: Coke with line?   
Lee smiles.   
Lee: sounds good.   
Gail leaves the room as Lee sits down next to Julie.   
Julie: That's nice that you and Gail know each other so well.   
Lee: Well that's what happens when you live with someone. I bet you know Frank's habits pretty well.   
Julie smiles.   
Julie: He mostly likes to have a bear, unless he's on call then he goes for root bear.   
Lee: So Uhm how are you doing?   
Julie: I'm doing pretty good. I have my wedding coming up pretty soon. I have my little girl and my career witch is thriving. And after Monday I will have moved on from a horrible chapter in my life.   
lee looks sadly at his feet.   
Lee: Julie I'm so sorry, if I'd only known about you.   
Julie: Lee please don't blame yourself. Even if you had known that I was your daughter that doesn't mean you would've known the rest. My own Mother who lived under the same roof with us didn't know. So how could you have been expected to.   
Lee: That's very generous of you.   
Julie: It's the truth.   
Lee: Well I know you're my daughter now, I just don't know where to proceed or how to proceed from that point.   
Julie: Join the club. Karen says the best way is one step at a time.   
Lee: That makes sense.   
Gail brings in the drinks.   
Lee: Thanks Gail   
Julie: Thanks Gail   
Gail: Well I'll go finish dinner while you talk.   
Gail quickly leaves.   
Julie: So what's the first step?   
Lee: I suppose it's getting to know one another.   
Julie: Okay, so who goes first?   
Lee: Well I know a lot about you, I feel like I do anyway so Maybe I should tell you about me first.   
Julie: Sounds good.   
Lee: Well the reason Gail and I don't drink is because we're both recovering alcoholics. We've been sober for about 17 years now.   
Julie: That's wonderful! You should be very proud of yourself. I know through my training as a doctor and just through talking to people that stopping when your an alcoholic is a very difficult thing. I don't drink because I like being in control. I want to be present.   
Lee: That's a good reason not to drink. I suppose being a doctor and knowing what alcohol dose to a person helps you stand by that.   
Julie: Yeah that and I hate the taste of beer.   
They both laugh.   
Lee: So did you always want to be a doctor?   
Julie: Pretty much. When I was little I used to pretend my dolls were the patents and I'd try and treat them. I don't think any of them went with out at least one bandage. I loved the idea of helping people you know making a difference. And I did want my father to be proud of me. I think I thought if he got proud enough he would stop hurting me. But no such luck.   
Lee: I'm so sorry you had to go through that.   
Julie: Well it's over now and I'm slowly getting past it. I guess I should stop calling him my father huh.   
Lee: Well that's your decision I don't want to rush you.   
Julie: yeah but it's not as if he was a good one. But for some reason I still love him.   
Lee: I think that is a decision that you and only you can decide.   
Julie smiles.   
Julie: You sound like Frank.   
Lee smiles.   
Lee: Well thank you I'll take that as a very big complement.   
Julie: So did you always want to be a lawyer?   
Lee: Well I always loved helping people with there problems. And I was always a good negotiator. If there was a dispute on the play ground the kids came to me. If my siblings were fighting over something they came to me. And I seemed to always take one side or the other and when I did I'd run with it like nobody else. At least that's what my Dad who was a lawyer to used to say. So I went to College and started studying it and I fell in love with it.   
Julie: Your father must have been very proud of you.   
Lee: I think he was.   
Julie: He never told you he was?   
Lee: Mostly he's say things like you can do better then that can't you? Why did so in so do better on this test then you didn't you try? He wasn't exactly the voice of support.   
Julie: That's awful!   
Lee: I suppose but in away I think it made me the man I am today and it helped me to remember to always give Scott my support.   
Julie: Well I know Scott appreciates it.   
Gail comes in.   
Gail: Dinner is on.   
Lee and Julie go into the dinning room. The group has a lovely time chatting late into the night. Then Julie goes home.   
Lee: I'll see you Monday!   
Julie: I'll see you then. Thanks for a great evening.   
Gail: Thanks so much for coming.   
Julie leaves.   
Gail: Well I'd say that went well.   
Lee: I think it went very well.   
Lee and Gail kiss. When Julie gets home Frank is waiting with open arms he pulls her in and holds her tightly.   
Julie: You always know just what I need don't you?   
Frank: I certainly try to. So how did it go?   
Julie: I think it went okay we learned some about each other and once the initial nervousness wore off we had a great time.   
Frank: That's great Julie it sounds like you're really building a family.   
Julie: I'm trying to. So how was your evening?   
Frank grins.   
Frank: Well I think we have a future pro bowler on our hands.   
Julie laughs.   
Julie: How badly did she beat you?   
Frank: Oh it was brutal.   
They laugh.   
Julie: Well maybe if you let me I can tend to those wounds.   
Frank: Tend away my dear.   
Julie wraps her arms around Franks shoulders and kisses him with a long hot kiss that makes his toes curl. Frank swoops her up in his arms and carries her to their bed. He lays her across it and starts kissing her neck as she tears his shirt off of him. Frank begins working his way down her blouse with his mouth planting sizzling kisses every inch of the way. Julie rubs his stealth chest and shoulders with her hands as he pulls her up to him. So their cloths are piled on the floor and they are intertwined in the throws of hot passion. Frank running his hands over every inch of her body and looking deep into her deep brown eyes. As she pulls him closer and closer arching her back up off the ground and sliding her lips along his neck and chest. Their hands clutch one another's as there fire explodes sending bolts of passion filled electricity threw each others bodies. Both unsure where they end and the other begin.   
***********Monday Morning 9am the courthouse******   
Julie and her loyal supporters are all gathered to hear the sentence.   
Frank: So you ready?   
Julie: I think so.   
Joe: It will all be over by this after noon Julie. Soon that scum will be locked away tight.   
Karen: Julie you should be so proud of yourself. If my case against Ray Conway had ever gone to trail I'm not sure I could have been as strong as you've been.   
Julie smiles.   
Julie: Karen that's very nice of you to say but you'd have been just fine. You are loads stronger then I am.   
Karen: If I am it's only because of years of therapy.   
Scott: Well it paid off then but Baldwins are a tough bread I think you would have been fine regardless.   
Joe: I agree Karen you are super strong.   
Karen smiles and shakes her head.   
Ellen: So any idea of what he might get?   
Frank: Hopefully life with no parole.   
Matt: He would certainly deserve that.   
Mary: Mary I do hope that the judge is tough with the sentence.   
Eve: Scott what do you think?   
Scott: Well he has two first degree charges against him. The charge of attempted Murder and the charge of aggravated sexual assault. First degree crimes generally carry a minimum of a 15 year sentence. He also if facing a second degree charge of Sexual assault. That generally carries a 7 year or so sentence. Then he's got a fourth degree charge of battery that carries around a one year sentence. So combined that's a good 38 years in jail. And since he's in his 50's the odds are that he'll die in jail. So it will be life in prison.   
Scott sighs tensely.   
Scott: Unless. . .   
Julie: Unless what?!   
Lee: Unless the judge decides to run the sentences all together. In other words after 16 years he'd have served all his time. And with time off for good behavior and parole well there is a chance he could be out in 8 years.   
Joe: WHAT! WHAT THE HELL KIND OF SYSTEM IS THIS! HE HAS NO WRITE TO BE OUT THAT SOON!   
Mary: Joe please keep your voice down!   
Frank: 8 years! 8 YEARS! He could be out in 8 years! AFTER WHAT HE DID TO JULIE!   
Julie: Frank please It's okay.   
Frank: No it isn't Julie no it isn't. That man stole your child hood. He stole your innocence and your sense of safety. He has know right to ever walk free!   
Scott: And he might not, But the judge could do that.   
Dara walks in.   
Frank: Dara can you stop the judge from running the sentences together! You can't let him do that you just can't. He could be out in 8 years according to Lee. And that is totally unacceptable.   
Dara smiles reassuringly.   
Dara: It looks like I got here just in time. First off Devlin's crimes are big enough that the odds are that the judge wouldn't dream of giving him an extremely short sentence. You know judges are elected, and after all the press this case has had the odds of him letting Devlin off easy are very slim. I mean who is going to vote for a judge that lets off convicted child molester's who have tried to kill their victim.   
Julie: So you don't think that will happen?   
Dara: Julie I'd be shocked if he did. Now just so you're prepared late Friday Leopold petitioned the court for an appeal. Now before you get all jumpy let me finish. It's a formality just like when we finished presenting our case and Leopold asked for the charges to be dropped. Also he is claiming that the jury was biased which he has no proof of so in all likely hood the Judge will deny the motion. So are we all set.   
Julie: I think so.   
Julie reaches for Frank.   
Julie: Frank?   
Frank: I'm right here babe.   
The judge comes in and everyone sits.   
Judge: This court is now in session. First off Mr. Leopold petitioned the court for an appeal on Friday. After careful consideration over the weekend I have come to the conclusion that there are know grounds for one. There for I'm denying the motion.   
Julie's group breathes a sigh of relief.   
Judge: Now on to the sentencing. I have spent all weekend going over this case and fighting to keep my own feelings as a father separate from my duty as a judge. Mr. Devlin the abuse of a child is a hideous event but when it is committed by a parent it is beyond unthinkable. Your crimes are filled with such blatant disregard for others rights, feelings and well being it's horrid. And I feel that locking you away from society is not only my obligation but my duty as a man sworn to protect the state of New York.   
Frank: I like this judge.   
Julie giggles.   
Judge: I'm there for sentencing you to the following. For attempted murder in the first degree 15 years with out parole. For Aggravated Sexual Assault 15 years with out parole. For Sexual Assault in the second degree 7 years with out parole. And for Battery in the fourth degree I sentence you to 1 year no parole. These sentences will be served separately. So in full you are here by sentenced to 38 years in the state penitentiary. It is the hope of this court that the defendant will never be free again. This court stands adjourned.   
Joe: WE WON!   
Karen: Congratulations Julie!   
Mary: Well you see there good always wins.   
Eve: This judge sure has my vote.   
Julie and Frank are hugging and crying.   
Frank: it's over Julie we won! I told you we would I promised you justice would prevail and it did. He isn't getting away with this anymore.   
Julie wipes her face.   
Julie: Thanks to you my love.   
Dara: Julie it was a pleasure to help you win this case.   
Julie: Thank you for helping us Dara, thank you everyone.   
Devlin is hauled off still yelling about his innocence.   
The group starts out the door arm in arm when reporters charge at them.   
Reporter: Julie how do you feel?   
Julie: Relieved that it's over. Happy that justice has been served. Tired and ready to get on with my life.   
Reporter: How do you feel about Bennett Devlin?   
Julie thinks for a minute.   
Julie: I feel sorry for him. His life could have gone so many ways that would have been better but he chose to through it away. Now if you'll excuse me I have a life to get back to.   
Frank and Joe maneuver her through the crowed and they head home.   
Chapter 42   
It is the morning of July 4, and it's Frank and Julie's wedding day. Over the past month Julie has grown very close to her new family. In fact Lee is giving her away today. This morning she's over at Lee and Gail's where she spent the night. All of the Baldwins are there helping her get ready. While Frank, and Joe get ready at the house. Karen and Gail are helping Julie get ready.   
Karen: Oh Julie this dress is pretty! You look great.   
Gail: You really do sweet heart you just look magnificent.   
Julie blushes.   
Julie: Thanks, it took me forever to find this one but I found it.   
Karen: Did you always know what the dress you got married in would look like?   
Julie thinks for a minute and smiles.   
Julie: Not till last April. You see while I was working on Frank in the O.R. I had this little vision it only lasted about a second or so but it was very clear. I was standing in front of a mirror in a wedding dress. So when Frank proposed I took the vision I'd had and found the dress.   
Karen: Wow last April was one powerful month!   
Gail: Well I'll say it was.   
Julie: I know it sounds crazy and at fist I looked at other dresses but none of them felt right. Then I remembered that vision and went looking for the dress I'd been wearing in it. And like magic I found it.   
Gail: Well if any couple deserves some magic it's you and Frank.   
Julie smiles. Karen looks out the window.   
Karen: Well it's a beautiful day for a wedding that's for sure. The sky is pale blue, there is not a could in sight. The sun is shinning and the birds are singing.   
Gail: Lee listened to the weather report last night and it's supposed to be 79 degrees with a slight breeze.   
Julie: It really is the perfect day for the perfect wedding.   
Karen: I think it's so romantic that you're getting married on the beach.   
Julie: I know, it was Franks idea. That's where we had our fist date, and where he gave me my engagement ring. I remember Frank said on our first date that he wanted us to be somewhere that we belonged. And I agree it is the perfect spot. The two of us surrounded by are friends and family. Out in all of natures beauty. It's just right.   
Karen: That's so sweet.   
Julie: So how about you an Joe? Any wedding plans there?   
Karen smiles sheepishly.   
Karen: Well actually I've made a decision, Joe and I have been together for awhile now and we have told each other how much we love each other. But Joe is having trouble dropping the other shoe. I think he thinks if he proposed I'd say no. I guess he thinks I'm scared of marriage or something. At any rate at the reception today, if it's okay with you Julie I mean I don't want to take anything away from your day. But I'm planning on asking Joe to marry me.   
Gail: Oh Karen that's just wonderful!   
Julie: Karen that's fantastic! Of course I don't mind. You should do it! Besides but better place to get engaged then at a wedding.   
Karen: You don't think it will make him uncomfortable.   
Julie: Karen you proposing to Joe would be a dream come true for him I assure you. He'll love it! What man wouldn't love being proposed to by the women of his dreams.   
Karen: You right oh now I'm getting all nervous. Well that will have to wait you're the one we have to fuss over now.   
Gail: Are you nervous sweet heart?   
Julie thinks.   
Julie: About marrying Frank? No I've never been so sure of anything in my life. Getting to Marry Frank is an honor, a privilege, and a blessing. The only thing I'm nervous about is whether or not I can be the wife he deserves. Frank is perfect in everyway. And he deserves no less then a perfect women as his wife. That's a tall order to fill.   
Karen: Julie in Franks eyes you are perfect. You're perfect because he loves you.   
Gail: If two people love each other then they are good enough for each other.   
Julie smiles.   
Julie: Thanks.   
There is a knock on the door.   
Gail: Who is it?   
Amber Rose: Me   
Serena: Me.   
Julie, Karen, and Gail chuckle.   
Julie: Come in me and me.   
Amber Rose and Serena come running in.   
Amber Rose: Wow Mommy you look like a fairy princess!   
Julie: Well thank you sweetie. I certainly feel like on getting to marry Frank and all.   
Serena: Is Frank a prince?   
Julie: Well in a way yes. He's my prince charming.   
Serena: Cool   
Karen: Well we'd better go over the list. Do you have something Blue?   
Julie blushes.   
Julie: My underpants.   
Karen smiles.   
Karen: That will work. Do you have something new?   
Julie: The dress.   
Karen: How about something barrowed?   
Julie: Gail's pearl earrings. Thanks again for lending them to me.   
Gail: Oh I was happy to, they look great on you.   
Karen: Okay how about something old?   
Just then Eve pops her head in the door.   
Eve: Sorry to interrupt but. . Oh Julie you look incredible!   
Julie: Thanks, what's up?   
Eve: Mary is here to see you.   
Mary walks in.   
Julie: What a nice surprise! Mary I didn't expect to see you here!   
Mary: Well I wanted to give you something. Mary goes into her purse and pulls out a red velvet bag. Then she gently opens it and hands Julie a very old pearl neckless.   
Julie: Oh Mary it's beautiful!   
Mary: Well on the day I got married my mother gave them to me. As her mother had given them to her on her wedding day. I swore that I'd give them to my daughter on her wedding day. But then I had only boys. Julie I've come to think of you as my own, I love you very much and am thrilled that today you're becoming part of my family. So since you're the closest thing I've ever had to a daughter I'd like you to have them. And maybe one day when Amber Rose gets married you'll give them to her.   
Julie is crying.   
Julie: Oh Mary I don't know what to say. I'm honored thank you so very very much. I love you to, you have been like a mother to me. And I'd be honored to have this necklace and pass it on to Amber Rose. Thank you so much.   
Julie and Mary hug.   
Mary: You're welcome Julie.   
Julie puts on the pearls and everyone admires them.   
Mary: Well I'd better get going. The boys are expecting me. We're all going over to the beach together.   
Amber Rose: Mom at the reception can Serena and I build sand castles?   
They all laugh.   
Julie: We'll see honey we'll see.   
Julie: Thanks again Mary.   
Mary: Oh you're very welcome.   
Mary leaves.   
Karen: Well we can mark something old off the list two. I think were just about ready!   
Julie: Well I'm going to have to redo my eye makeup that's for sure.   
Karen and Gail laugh.   
Karen: Here I'll help you.   
Over at the Scanlons Frank is excitedly getting ready. Joe comes in to see how he's doing.   
Joe: So are you ready?   
Frank smiles.   
Frank: I've been ready for this for a long long time. Today I marry my dream girl. Today is the best day of my entire life. Joe you know how you and Ma have always said things happen for a reason?   
Joe: Yeah.   
Frank: Well I used to think that things just happen. But now I realize they really do happen for a reason. Think about it, if I had been able to play pro ball. Or if I had become a Doctor I might not be living in Port Charles. Which means Julie and I might not have met. And I'll tell you of all my dreams she is the one I cherish the most. You know what Joe, sometimes God's greatest gifts are unanswered prayers. I used to pray for a football career, of pray that I'd get to be a doctor, But if those things had happened I might not have Julie. Joe I'm happier then I've ever been.   
Joe: Well it sounds like you're thinking very philosophically today.   
Frank: It's hard not when you're marrying an angel.   
Joe: I'm glad you decided not to move out.   
Frank: Well Julie loves the family atmosphere around here, and I love this place. I think for us this is our dream house.   
Joe: I'm glad I mean I'd really have missed you.   
Frank smiles.   
Frank: Joe no matter where I live I will always be your brother and I will always love you and be here for you. My getting married doesn't take away from our bond. You are one of the most important people in my life. You always have been and you always will be.   
Joe smiles.   
Joe: I know but it's nice to here.   
Frank and Joe hug.   
Mary calls from down stairs.   
Mary: You boys about ready?   
Joe: Hey Mom we'll be right down! All set to go?   
Frank: I think so. Oh you have the guitar don't you?   
Joe: yep it's down stairs all tuned and ready to go.   
Frank: Good, I hope she likes this.   
Joe: Frank are you kidding me Julie is going to love it! Karen says it's every woman's dream to be serenaded. You've got the song memorized right?   
Frank: Yep it's all ready to go, I've been practicing every chance I've gotten. You don't think she's suspects anything do you?   
Joe: No I doubt it.   
Mary: Frank, Joe you guys need to hurry up!   
Joe: Well this is it!   
Frank smiles.   
Frank: Lets get me to the alter!   
Frank and Joe race down stairs.   
Mary: Oh now you two look just incredible. Oh I can't believe my Frankie is getting married.   
Frank: Thanks Ma but I'm sure I don't look half as good as Julie dose.   
Joe: Well that's because when it comes to what girls wear there is so much more to choose from! You should see Karen's closet!   
Frank laughs   
Frank: Well actually Julie could wear a paper bag and still out shine everyone in the room. She is God's most perfect creation.   
Mary straitens Franks bow tie.   
Mary: I'm just so glad you've found someone who can make you this happy. Well be better go.   
Frank: Joe the guitar, you have it?   
Joe holds it up.   
Joe: Right here.   
Mary: Why are you bringing Joe's guitar?   
Frank: You'll just have to wait and see.   
Mary: Keeping secrets from me typical!   
Frank and Joe laugh.   
Joe: Ah come on Ma if we told you everything you wouldn't have any fun.   
Frank: Besides you're going to find out about this. Just not now.   
The group happily leaves for the beach.   
Back at Lee and Gail's they're just about ready to go.   
Scott, Serena, Amber Rose, Gail, Lee, Eve, and Karen all stand at the bottom of the steps as Julie comes down in her pure white dress.   
Lee: Words fail, I can't believe this incredible vision in front of me is my daughter and that she's getting married.   
Julie smiles and hugs Lee.   
Julie: Thank you.   
Scott: Wow you are breath taking. You better make sure Frank knows how lucky he is?   
Julie smiles.   
Julie: I'm the lucky one.   
Gail: Well Julie you do look magnificent.   
Karen: Well as the maid of honor I say it's time to go! Are you ready?   
Julie smiles.   
Julie: It seems like I've been ready to marry Frank for ever, lets get me to the alter!   
Soon after everyone gathers at the beach. The chairs are all facing out towards the ocean and the alter with all of it's flowers is nearly in it. After all the guest are seated and the priest has arrived Frank and Joe take their spots up at the alter and the wedding march begins. First Dara, then Eve, then, made of honor Karen, and then the two flower girls Amber Rose and Serena. Everyone stand up and Lee and Julie walk down the aisle.   
Priest: Please be seated. Who gives this women to be married to this man?   
Lee: Her mother and I do.   
Lee and Julie hug, then Lee hands Julie's hand to Frank who is beaming ear to ear. Lee goes and sits with Gail. Gail whispers to Lee.   
Gail: Has anyone heard from Nicole?   
Lee: I talked to her last week and she said that she didn't feel comfortable coming. She's at a spa in France. I'm so glad Julie has you now.   
Gail smiles.   
Gail: Julie has a lot now. And it's just as well Julie doesn't need to be reminded of her past not today.   
Julie hands her flowers to Karen and facing Frank they hold hands.   
Priest: Ladies and Gentleman we are gathered here today in the presence of God to join this women and this man in wholly matrimony. Marriage is a sacred thing it should not be entered into lightly or unadvisedly. But seriously and with full knowledge. Frank please put the ring on Julie's finger and repeat after me.   
Joe hands Frank the ring with a smile.   
Priest: I Francis Xavier Scanlon Jr. take you Julie Ann Baldwin to be my lawfully wedded wife.   
Frank: I Francis Xavier Scanlon Jr. take you Julie Ann Baldwin to be my lawfully wedded wife.   
Lee wipes his face.   
Lee: Did you know that was coming?   
Gail: No but with Frank involved I can't say I'm surprised.   
Priest: To have and to for richer for poorer for better or worse through sickness and in health forsaking all others as long as we both shall live. With this ring I thee wed.   
Frank: To have and to hold to love and to cherish for richer for poorer for better or worse through sickness and in health for saking all others as long as we both shall live. With this ring I thee wed.   
Karen hands Julie the ring and she puts it on Franks finger. And with out even being prompted begins.   
Julie: I Julie Ann Baldwin take you Francis Xavier Scanlon to be my lawfully wedded husband for richer for poorer for better or worse through sickness and in health forsaking all others as long as we both shall live. With this ring I thee wed.   
Priest: Frank wanted to express his love to Julie in a song. He hands Frank a microphone.   
Frank: I wanted to treat Julie to a song on this our wedding day. So with my brothers help since he plays the guitar and I don't this is my present and most holy vow to Julie.   
Joe picks up the guitar and begins to play. Frank goes down on one knee still holding one of Julie's hands begins singing.   
All I am, all I'll be   
everything in this world   
All that I'll ever need   
Is in your eyes shinning at me   
When you smile I can feel all my passions unfolding. Your hand brushes mine   
And a thousand sensations seduce me cause I   
I do cherish you for the rest of my life   
You don't have to think twice. I will   
Love you still from the depths of my soul   
It's beyond my control I've waited so long   
To say this to you. If your asking do I love you   
This much I do. In my world before you I lived   
Out side my emotions didn't know where I was going   
Till that day I found you now you opened my life   
To a new paradise. In a world torn by change   
Still with all my heart till my dying day.   
I do cherish you for the rest of my life   
You don't have to think twice.   
I will love you still from the depths of my soul   
It's beyond my control   
I've waited so long to say this to you.   
If you're asking do I love you this much.   
Yes I do I do If you're asking do I love you   
This much Baby I do. I do cherish you   
From the depths of my soul it's beyond my control   
I've waited so long to say this to you.   
If you're asking do I love you this much.   
Julie I do. 

When Frank finishes there is not a dry eye in the place. Least of all Julie's.   
Julie: Oh Frank that was so beautiful! I love you to oh my gosh, I don't know what to say. Oh Frank. She hugs him still crying. Frank pulls out a tissue and starts drying Julie's eyes.   
Julie: Oh why did I even bother wearing Eye makeup.   
Everyone laughs.   
Priest: Julie would now like to say a few words.   
Julie: Well I doubt I can top Frank but here it goes. Frank when I look at you I see all that's right in the world. I see love, goodness, honesty, decency, loyalty, strength, generosity, friendship, trust and about a million and one other things that there is not nearly enough of in this world. I look at you and I know that you are my true soul mate. For you are not just the man I choose as my partner in life you are my best friend, my hero, my protector, my love, my everything. And today I'm honored to pledge my undying love and devotion unto you.   
Priest: Now that Frank and Julie have joined there love together by the giving and receiving of rings and the exchange of vows. By the powers invested in me I now pronounce you man and wife you may kiss the bride.   
Frank takes Julie in his arms and kisses her passionately.   
The crowd cheers as the happy couple goes back down the aisle. At the reception everyone is having a blast. Karen and Joe are watching Frank and Julie dance.   
Karen: They're a great couple aren't they?   
Joe: I don't think I've ever seen two people more right for each other. She's fire where he's ice, and vice versa on picks up where the other leaves off.   
Karen: Well I think I know another couple whose very right for each other.   
Joe: Who?   
Karen smiles.   
Karen: Us.   
Joe turns and kisses her.   
Joe: Well I can't argue with that.   
Karen: Joe I love you so much, I can't even put it into words. You are everything to me. From my best Friend to my true love and everything in between. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Joe will you marry me?   
Joe is naturally taken aback by this he stairs in disbelief for a minute not sure if he heard right.   
Joe: What?   
Karen: Will you marry me, I want us to be together forever Joe. I know life is uncertain but that's even more reason to jump at true love when you see it. So will you marry me?   
Joe: YES YES YES!   
Joe picks Karen up off the ground and twirls her around. Everyone looks over at them.   
Joe: Karen and I are getting married!   
Everyone rushes over with congratulations.   
Frank: Joe that's great! I didn't know you were going to propose.   
Joe: I didn't!   
Julie: See Karen I told you he'd be happy about you popping the question. This is so great!   
Frank: Waite she proposed?   
Joe: Julie you knew?   
Julie: Oh like Frank didn't talk to you before he proposed.   
Everyone laughs.   
Scott: Congratulations. Joe you better take good care of my little girl.   
Joe: I will I promise.   
Mary: Both my boys getting married. Joe I'm so happy for you. Welcome to the family Karen.   
Karen: Thank you.   
Matt: Congratulations you two, I can't say I'm surprised though.   
Ellen: Yeah this is about as big a surprise Frank and Julie getting engaged.   
Frank: Hey I won the pool!   
Everyone laughs.   
Joe: So my what was your month.   
Mary blushes.   
Mary: September.   
Everyone laughs.   
Karen: So Matt have you and Ellen decided on a date.   
Matt: We're thinking of a December wedding.   
Karen: Oh that would be pretty.   
Joe: Well enough about other weddings we still have to finish this one. And right now it's time for me to make a toast.   
Everyone gets a glass.   
Joe: I look around here today and see all of this love and happiness. And I realize how lucky we all really are. Things could be so different, I look at Frank and Julie. And I see the answer to why things are this good. I look at them and I know that When Love Is In Charge anything is possible. To Frank and Julie may all of us be as lucky.   
Everyone clinks there glasses. 

THE END   



End file.
